In My Veins
by IrishPrincess1987
Summary: When Davina meets the Apex Predator after a failed debut, she finds him to be intriguing, unlike anyone she had ever met before. Randy finds himself completely drawn to her. While they fight their attraction to one another, obstacles are thrown in their path, pushing them closer and closer together; but the closer they get, the more their rivals fight back for what they want.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well here is the start of another story on top of my already growing list of stories in progress. 'Core of My Addicion' and 'Exhale' in particular. I'm hoping this one will be successful like my prior ones. Don't hesitate to let me know what you all think of it.**

Chapter 1: Setback

Davina sat behind the wheel of her own vehicle in the parked position. Her mouth was dry and her stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies. She tucked a large piece of her red hair behind her ear. Looking in the rear view mirror, she saw the reflection of jade eyes and tanned skin, with perfectly outlined make-up around her lashes. It was hard to believe that in a matter of hours she would finally make her long awaited debut in a company she had spent the last ten years trying to get to.

"Here we go..." She whispered opening the car door.

Stepping out, the click of her sandals hit the concrete floor of the parking lot. The warm Florida air caressed her bare shoulders, blowing her long hair in ever which way. Her outfit was simple. A pair of dark colored jean shorts and a black muscle tank top with a lace back. A long silver dreamcatcher necklace hung over her ample breasts.

It wasn't surprising to learn that everything was so very different than NXT; but she caught on quick. The arenas were much larger and there were thousands of people instead just a thousand or so. It didn't play nice on her nerves that were already up and running full force. Davina swallowed hard and opened the door that would lead her inside the building that would allow her to live out her dream she's had since a child.

Hundreds of stage crew workers scattered across all hallways. Small greetings were exchanged to several before walking down a hall that was marked for the Diva's. Pulling her wheeled bag behind her, her hand took hold of the door handle and pulled it open. Her eyes met those of the current Diva's Champion, Nikki Bella. The intimidation was almost immediate. "Look Brie, it's the new girl." Nikki poked fun.

The other Bella turned her head from her bag to see what her twin was talking about. Brie was easily recognized now that Nikki changed her hair color and got breast implants to make them bigger; but they were still the same vein people Davina remembered from the past. "She's pretty enough; but she's no Bella of course." Brie commented.

"Oh please, you two are so full of yourselves. I don't need to be a Bella to be successful here, nor do I want to be. I'm perfectly content with being myself." Davina replied holding her ground against the veterans.

"Fiesty...it won't get you very far. Let's see how good you really are." Nikki stated hovering about two inches above her.

The twins walked out of the room with a flick of their hair into Davina's face. It wasn't the welcome she was hoping for; but it definitely encouraged her to put on the performance of a lifetime. Letting out a sigh, she turned to the corner and placed her bag neatly down upon the open bench. Slowly unzipping it, she pulled out her ring gear. Black and lime green boy shorts and the same colored bra-like halter top with a small opening to show off some cleavage.

Quickly changing into the clothes, she sat down to lace up her wrestling boots. Her hair fell over her shoulder into her face. The room was utterly quiet for the time of day it was. Curiosity got the better of her and she quietly walked out of the locker-room only to run into her boss. Stephanie McMahon.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." Davina apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I was actually looking for you."

"Oh?"

"We have to push back your debut another week. Creative changes just came in and they scrapped the whole match for tonight."

Davina was completely disappointed. She was already dressed to compete and now it wasn't going to happen. Stephanie could see the disappointment on her employee's face. She really did feel bad about about the situation; but there was nothing she could do about it. "However, Lilian had a family emergency that she needed to address. Is there anyway that you can fill in for her tonight?"

"Yeah...of course. I've got it covered. I just need to change again."

"Thank you. I'll see to it that your debut will be very soon."

A smile was all she needed to give for her to understand that she appreciated it. Once her boss was out of sight, Davina was left with her own thoughts. She really hoped that she had something to wear that was appropriate for the job. Rushing back into the locker-room, she started to dig through her bag for a dress; but of course, she hadn't packed one. All she had was a navy blue long shirt with white trim around the bottom and it would just have to do.

She quickly found the navy blue matching crop top that fit snugly around her ribcage. The outfit was completely finished and it was time to start giving herself a refresher in the introductions. She practiced up and down the hallway, taking sips of water every so often; but all she really wanted to do was warm up for a match against another diva.

"Your up in five, Davina..." A stage crew man stated.

"Thanks..."

**Monday Night Raw**

Before the show aired on TV, Davina entrance theme she had from NXT started up. The crowd started to cheer for her as she stepped through the curtain and walked out onto the stage. Her eyes took in the thousands of people packed into the arena the night after Wrestlemania. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter, making her palms sweat. Holding the microphone in her hand, she couldn't help but pose for the crowd. Especially when they began chanting 'Vina' over and over again. The show started off with Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar. She introduced them without any incident, much to her relief.

What she didn't expect was witnessing Brock's rage up close and personal. The man was massive and not someone she would want to mess with in any shape or form. She made a mental note to stay away from him anytime he was in the building. Her eyes squinted shut after seeing him F-5 Michael Cole in the middle of the ring.

Without any mistakes the rest of the night, it was finally time for the main event. Big Show, Kane and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins would be taking on Randy Orton, Ryback and an unknown partner. The music for the champion sounded and it was met was immediate boos. Not that it surprised Davina at all. "The following six-man tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first the team of Kane, The Big Show, and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins...The Authority." Davina announced.

Seeing all of them in such close range, she got a feel for who they really were. Kane and Big Show were legends within the company; but Seth was still a newcomer. A cocky suck-up that got everything handed to him on a silver platter so to speak. The music was cut off my a familiar song. One she had heard hundreds of times. 'Voices'. The crowd became vocal with the like of him.

"And their opponents...First, From St. Louis Missouri...weighing in at 245 pounds. He is the Apex Predator...Randy Orton."

Randy stepped inside the ring and took a long glance in Davina's direction. He was so used to Lilian's introduction that it was all part of his routine; but this woman before him shook it all up for him. He knew of her simply by watching NXT shows. Her simple two-piece dress hugged the curves that would catch most men's attention.

Davina moved aside to allow him to climb up the ropes behind her to pose for the crowd. His scent waved under her nose, making her slightly grin to herself. He probably the most gorgeous man she had seen all night. They shared a brief glance at each other before his music was cut off by his tag partner. Lifting the microphone back up to her lips she spoke..."And his partners...first, from Las Vegas Nevada...weighing in at 296 pounds...Ryback."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the three members of The Authority talking amongst themselves, strategically preparing, even laughing. Ryback got into the ring slapping the hand of Randy in passing. It didn't take long for the man that Seth screwed out of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship to make an appearance, intending to be the third partner Randy needed. "And their partner...from Pensacola Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds...Roman Reigns." She finished and quickly got out of the ring before the brawl would begin.

Seth eyed her in passing. The idea's forming inside his creative mind. It was something he would have to bring up with the bosses and the creative department; but until then he would deal with the task at hand.

Davina noticed the odd glance the new champion gave her in passing; but thought nothing of it. She really just wanted to the watch the match. The raw energy and emotion was unlike anything she had ever experienced. There really was animosity between a lot of the competitors in the ring currently. Seth being the culprit to a lot of them. She couldn't take her eyes off the action and before she knew it, it was all over.

Randy, Ryback and Roman stood victorious in the ring, talking trash to the losers retreating up the ramp as the show went off the air. Ryback jumped out of the ring and slapped hands with several of the fans in the front row. Randy turned back in her direction, not understanding why he was drawn to look at her. He hadn't even officially met her yet.

**After The Show**

Davina started her walk back towards the Diva's locker-room to gather her belongings. She was tired and had a slight headache from all pyrotechnic stuff. The Bella Twins were inside changing from their ring gear into new clothes. Both women looked up to see who had walking into the room. Large grins formed on their faces. "Heard you had your debut match scrapped." Nikki commented.

"Yeah..."

"Must be rough knowing that it was scrapped for us." Brie taunted.

"I'll get my match eventually." Davina defended.

They giggled and lifted their bags up onto their shoulders, walking in her directions. It forced her to take a step back towards the door. Brie pushed the door open and ran her shoulder directly into Davina's as she walked out into the large hallway. Nikki pushed her way into the newcomer's face. "Even if you do get a match, you won't be good enough to make them want to take this title off me." She stated shoving her into the wall.

Randy watched as the Bella Twins try to assure dominance within the Diva's division. Nikki shoving Davina into the wall was uncalled for and he knew that it would continue until they were put in their place; but he wasn't so sure that Davina was capable of doing such a thing without feeling guilty about it in the end. She just seemed like an overly sweet girl.

"I'm sure you saw all that, right?" Davina stating already knowing of Randy's presence.

"Yeah...you need to stand up for yourself. Don't let them walk all over you."

Davina ran a hand through her long locks of crimson. Randy took a few step closer to her, wanting to officially meet her. Extending his hand out to her, she looked up from the floor meeting his blue eyes. "You did a good job being Lilian tonight." He complimented.

"Thanks...I guess...at least I didn't mess anything up." She replied accepting his hand to pull her up from the floor.

They stood only a few inches away from each other with their hands still locked in a handshake. His hand was warm over her own. It came as a surprise that someone that was so experienced in the company would be talking to her, giving her advice, and simply being nice. She was so used to being walked all over from the time she could have any memories. She always did what she was told, never thinking for herself.

"Did they tell you when your match would be?" He asked.

"No, Stephanie said she'd see to it that it would be soon. Hopefully next week." She replied pulling her hand out of his.

"Hopefully it will be. I look forward to seeing it."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He smiled at her. It seemed to be sincere; but she found it hard to trust it. Maybe that was her past talking; but it was the only thing she could do to protect herself from getting hurt. Randy could tell that she wasn't buying what he was saying. The woman before him was guarded, constantly on edge, even a little cold. The pull to help her was tugging against him. Although, he questioned just how he was going to do that.

"It was nice to officially meet you, Davina. I'll see you around." He stated backing away from her.

"Yeah..." She replied trailing off with a simple word.

Davina watched as he walked away. She mentally scolded herself for being she cold. He seemed to genuinely want to hold a conversation with her; but being who she was, she pushed him away. There was so much about herself she hated and not being able to trust someone, or even give someone a chance was one of those things.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she stepped back into the locker-room to gather up her things. All she wanted to do was to forget that the setback happened and move forward with the hope that her debut would be soon. She wanted to prove that she belonged there and she vowed that she would do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I'm quite pleased with the outcome of the first chapter. I'd like to thank XoxoShonKV, kimberly316, SparkenRose, LetItReign, casstawhai, Pinayprincesa, HardyxLover, EvyxxChan, devil's angel 18, mofee, and etfanalltheway for becoming followers to this story. I'd also like to thank XoxoShonKV, LetItReign, Pinayprincesa, EvyxxChan, and Leasha Orton for the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 2: Storyline Changes

Davina really was hoping that she would be making her debut on the Smackdown tapping; but when she got to the arena earlier, she received the same disappointing news. No match; but would be used as the stand-in ring announcer. She pulled her wheeled suitcase behind her, walking in the direction of the woman's locker-room. She almost dreaded walking inside. Davina was in no mood to deal with the Bella Twins' constant poking fun at her and at her misfortunes.

She turned down another narrow pathway; but the second she saw the door, the Bella's were outside of it talking to a few of the creative writers. Nikki was so vein now that the championship was over her shoulder. Boy did she ever wish that she'd be the one to take it from her. Unfortunately, she actually needed a debut match first.

"Excuse me, I need to get inside." She said politely.

"You can wait, don't you see that I'm talking to someone." Nikki blurted.

Letting out a sigh, she realized that the two divas weren't going to make her time on the main roster any fun. They were hell bent on ruining the experience for her. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, she just stared a hole into her back. The conversation didn't seem to be ended any time soon.

Turning her head away from her already forming rivals, she caught sight of Randy Orton walking towards Stephanie's office. The way he walked screamed dominance. Just by talking to him those few minutes after her night as ring announcer on raw, she knew that he was someone different. Unlike anyone she'd ever met before.

"Do you think she's on drugs?" Brie asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. She's been staring out into nothing for a few minutes now." Nikki replied with a giggle entwined with her voice.

Davina snapped out of her trance and turned to see the Twins with sly smiles upon their faces. Ignoring them, she slipped passed them and into the locker-room. She had a job to do and was more than willing to be successful at it, despite her major disappointment that she wouldn't be using her in-ring talents at all.

Randy stepped inside Stephanie McMahon's office. He shook her hand firmly before sitting down in a chair opposite the desk. She looked down at the pile of papers scattered across the cherry colored oak finish. The only thing that was on his mind was the image of Davina leaning against the wall by the woman's locker-room, awaiting the departure of the Bellas. She may not have noticed but he definitely saw her. Her beautiful frame was met with a pair of tight skinny jeans and pink high-low tank top.

"So your feud with Seth Rollins will continue on to Extreme Rules; but there is something Seth brought up to me earlier that seems like a good idea."

"Nothing that comes out of his mouth is a good idea, Steph." He blurted out not caring to let her know that he despised the new champion.

"Here me out..."

Randy waved his hand outward, issuing her to continue on with whatever she called him in there to tell him. What else was he supposed to do? Ignore what his job called for? No way in hell would he be doing that. He finally got back on the television shows in February. He wasn't about to risk that again.

"He thinks that you need to have something personal to create further intensity to the storyline."

"How personal does he want to go, because I can sure as hell figure something out."

Stephanie knew all too well of Randy's hatred of Seth Rollins and judging from what she already had heard about the subject, it was all just. She flipped through her stack of papers and pulled out the right page to hand him. Randy took the piece of white paper and scanned it's contents. His eyes slightly lifted. It didn't really matter what he said. They would do what they thought was best for business.

"I honestly don't think it's fair to her. All she wants is her debut match." Randy stated tossing the piece of paper back on his boss' desk.

"And this way, she will get just that; but it will be the personal touch Seth was looking for."

"Have you talked to her about it yet?"

"I will right before the show tonight."

He rubbed the growing stubble on his face, wondering how Davina would react to what the company had planned for her. He already knew that he hated it; but there really wasn't much he could do to change their minds. Stephanie looked at her employee. There was something different about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Give me a copy of that. I'll just give it to her myself." He stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

Nodding her head, she stood up with the creative words. After a minute, a new copy of it was made. Randy took hold of both copies and instantly stood up from the chair. He was frustrated that the bosses would listen to something Seth said instead of doing what was promised in the first place. "This could be very good for all you." She stated before Randy walked completely out of the room.

Davina finished with the last touches she needed to her outfit. Taking steps back out into the main part of the locker-room, she was met hostility. The door was wide open and the Bella Twin were standing there arguing with something Paige had done in the ring the night before. Paige wasn't taking any of their insults without giving some of her own in return.

"You need to learn to stay away from my face." Nikki complained.

"Look in the mirror, there are other divas that are much prettier than you." Paige countered.

"There is no one. Not you, not AJ, not Summer, not Naomi...no one."

Paige smiled when she caught sight of Davina emerging from the bathroom. It was the perfect moment to insult the so-called beauty queen right where it hurt the most. "I believe Davina is. Just look at her. All those lush curves that can send men to a frenzy. Jade eyes met with crimson red hair. Perfectly tanned skin with just the perfect amount of muscle."

Davina was completely flattered by what the ebony haired diva said. She wondered if all men really did think that about her. If they did, no one ever said anything. Nikki's facial expression told an entire story. She was definitely seeing red. "That little bitch hasn't even had a match here, she's worthless." She insulted.

That was where Randy finally made his appearance. His eyes met Davina's jade eyes and could see the hurt behind them. She really wasn't getting the welcome she had hoped for. Paige walked away not wanting to continue the pointless argument any further. The twins welcomed the harsh glare Randy was giving them. "What the hell are you looking at? This doesn't concern you, so just leave." Nikki snapped.

"Why don't you shut the hell up. I'm not here for you. I'm here to speak to Davina."

"Whatever..."

Without even thinking twice about it, Davina bolted towards the door and closed it behind her. She was so annoyed with the entire situation and was particularly glad that Randy interrupted it. She was grateful that he did step in. Who knows what more she would have allowed to be said? Her problem was that she never stood up for herself and most everyone knew that about her.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Davina asked.

"I came to give you this..." He replied handing her the copy of the creative changes for the Smackdown show.

Hesitating, she looked down to read it. In a matter of seconds, what she thought was going to be a repeat of Raw was turning into a personal war. That's when she remembered the odd glance Seth had given her in passing. Did Seth actually ask for this storyline to happen? And if so, why would he do that? It didn't make any sense.

"I don't get it...but I really don't have much of a choice in this."

"Are you okay?" He asked cocking his head to the side, studying her eyes.

"Not really; but what am I supposed to do?"

The hurt look in his eyes just melted away a layer of his own ice. The more he talked to this woman the more he felt comfortable around her. There was just so much about her that he didn't know; but already wanted to. The storyline in between her fingers was that opportunity, despite that fact that he hated Seth's involvement in it.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked softly trying really hard not to leave her emotions on her sleeve.

"I'm okay if you're okay. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with something."

His response came as a shock to her. Never in a million years did she think the man known as 'The Apex Predator' of the WWE would be trying to help her; but there was layers upon layers of past that kept her guarded. It was only to protect herself for feeling that way again. It was something she never wanted to experience ever again.

Just having him standing next to her, it gave her a new sense of courage. Another emotion she hadn't felt for a long time. What was it about him that brought out all of those hidden emotions? "I think I will be just fine." She replied with a slight smile.

"Okay...now go prepare..."

"Thank you for bringing this to me."

"You're welcome...Oh! Do me a favor and please stand up for yourself against Nikki and Brie. There will be a nice alcoholic beverage waiting for you after the show if you do."

Davina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. Was he being serious about the drink or was he just teasing her? Randy was really hard to read; although, the drink really was tempting. She sifted her jade eyes to met his blue ones. "I'll try..." She replied simply not really knowing if she could actually do what he was asking her to do.

Nikki was making immature gagging noises the second Davina walked back into the locker-room. The smaller woman didn't understand what she had done to make the veteran hate her so much. Was it something all veterans did? Or was it just her and Brie? Just too many questions and no time to ask them. "You know Randy probably just wants a piece of ass and that's why he's being so nice to you." Nikki stated.

"What would you know?" Davina snapped slamming the top of her suitcase down.

"I know that he really doesn't really give a shit about your feelings. Randy is the resident player."

Davina ignored her words, not wanting to believe any of them considering she had spent that last twenty-four hours poking fun at her expense. She quickly zipped up her back and placed the lock on the ends. She trusted no one not to get into her belonging just for the fun of it. It was mostly for the Bella Twins. "I'm just trying to help ya out..."

"I don't want your help. I want you to get the fuck off your high-horse and come back to reality. The world doesn't revolve around you."

The words came out of nowhere and they felt so good to say. Nikki was taken aback by her brash wave of boldness. Before Randy showed up, the woman before her was timid and easily controlled; but now that he had, she was full of spitfire. Before she could even come up with something else to say to the rookie, Davina walked out of the locker-room with a slam of the door.

Outside the door, Davina let out a long breath of air. She couldn't believe that she actually just stood up to the current Diva's Champion. Looking back down at the white paper in her hands, she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat for what was to come in the next few hours. She would be the stand-in ring announcer for the first part of the show and then the real storyline will progress from there. The butterflies returned to her stomach, giving her the fear of mistakes. She hoped there would be none and everyone could see just how talented she really was soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Holy Wow! I'm really blown away by the response I've been receiving in the first two chapters of this. I'd like to thank RandyRKO, Countryliving Girl, ChainGangSoldier45, Princessofdarkness2016, johnsonmiranda70, MissyAshley, wwemicky and Gagan for becoming followers to this story. I'd also like to thank Pinayprincesa, Guest, LetItReign, wwemicky, EvyxxChan and Gagan for the wonderful reviews. I really hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 3: Seeds of Doubt

**Smackdown**

Davina held so many mixed feelings deep within herself. It was only moments away from the start of a new storyline and she was beyond nervous about it. It wasn't everyday that she had to play the part of a victim. She figured it was the personal touch Seth wanted. Randy's expression told it's own story about how he felt about the whole thing. He down right hated it.

Seth stood in the ring surrounded by the two lackeys known as J&amp;J Security. Most people didn't realize that they were former WWE stars from the past. Seth signaled for a microphone to be handed to him. Davina moved from the seat she had been sitting in to give him the device he wanted. Just as their eyes met for that split second, he winked at her. Completely catching her off guard.

"Randy...Randy...when will you ever stop complaining about the show not revolving around you?" He started.

The crowd was very vocal about not liking the words coming out of his mouth. They most certainly wanted Randy to be the center of attention. Hell, if Davina was honest, she kind of liked it when he was in the spotlight. She fumbled with her hands, trying to find a focus point to concentrate on. She couldn't allow her nerves to get the better of her, especially when she was about to get the screen time she wanted.

"You had your shot at being the future of the company, now it's time for someone else to step in. Someone like me." He continued.

Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury clapped ecstatically with what their boss had to say. It was then that he turned to look in Davina's direction. "With that said...it brings me to another subject. Davina Sinclair, will you join me inside this ring please?" He stated.

The crowd was quickly silenced, not understanding why the champion would be asking the stand-in ring announcer to join him. Davina looked to Jerry 'The King' Lawler for an indication that it would be okay; but the look on his face was anything but comforting. "Come on Davina, I don't have all day..." Seth grumbled taking a step closer to the ropes, staring a hole right through her.

She slowly stood up and cautiously walked up the stairs, her heels echoing with every step she made. Jamie and Joey politely opened the ropes for her entrance. Her crimson ringlets fell over her shoulder just as she bent over to enter. Seth eyed her, trying not to break character. She really was beautiful and not just in the traditional sense. The way she walked was elegant and sophisticated. The confidence in her voice was extremely appealing. She was someone he'd very much like to get to know.

"Welcome...welcome...everyone give her a warm WWE Universe welcome..." Seth said with a smile that indicated that he clearly had a motive to inviting her there.

The crowd cheered for her, even chanted a little 'Vina' for a moment or two before quieting down. She looked from one side of the arena to the other, just listening to it all. Tucking a large piece of her hair behind her ear, she smiled. Nodding her head, she moved forward a step to take hold of a microphone. "What do you want, Seth?" She asked simply and to the point.

"Well this comes from a reliable source...and I figured I'd come out and address it face to face, because that's just the kind of man I am."

The heat he was receiving was harsh. Davina wanted to laugh; but held her ground and was successful in staying in character. It was surprising that the company was giving her the ability to speak what came to mind for the promo, which really made her nervous. Words didn't always come to mind easily for her. "Address what exactly?" She asked.

"I heard that you said some choice words about your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She turned to walk towards the ropes; but both members of J&amp;J Security prevented her exit. Davina turned back to stare at the new champion in the center of the ring. The sly smile on his face was all the proof she needed. He had no intention of letting her leave. "Come on Davina, there is no sense in lying about it."

Rolling her tongue along the inside of her mouth, she appeared as if she was contemplating speaking her mind. The crowd chanted her name over and over again, encouraging her to do just that. They wanted to know what she thought, despite the fact that she was completely out numbered and most definitely couldn't defend herself against all three of them if they decided to strike.

"Okay...you want to know what I think? Isn't that why you brought me in here?" She asked taking the couple of steps she needed to be right in his face.

"I think I already know what you think; but I think you'll have to get in line with the rest of the women back there." He laughed.

His smile only grew more intensely. Davina slightly laughed at the comment. She had no doubt that there really were women lined up to date him; but she was not one of them. In fact, she wanted nothing to do with dating at all. It was the only way should could protect her own heart from getting broken all over again. "I'm not your average woman and I sure as hell don't want to date you. Hate to break it to ya; but I also think you're a coward."

"A coward? You hear that guys, she thinks I'm a coward. Who am I afraid of then?"

"Randy...Orton..."

Davina took a step back, allowing what she said to digest. Seth grumbled to himself and then proceeded to lower his championship off his shoulder and hand it to his security detail. He ran a hand through his air before taking a step in her direction. The deranged look in his eyes, caused her to be fearful. He backed her into a corner. "I'm not afraid of anyone, you understand me!" He yelled in her face.

Before he could do any harm to her, Randy's entrance music interrupted. It didn't take him long to rush towards the ring; but Seth and J&amp;J scattered, fleeing the ring upon sight. Davina stared at Randy. His jaw was clenched tight with annoyance, because once again Seth had escaped him. She looked on as Randy watched Seth hold onto the title protectively.

Letting out the breath of air she had been holding, she attempted to leave the ring; as she moved, she felt a soft hand on her arm. Shifting her head back up, she met Randy's gaze. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

All she could do was nod her head and continue on out of the ring. Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. She had no idea what was wrong with her. The adrenaline of the whole segment was still coursing through her entire body, leaving her skin to tingle in the place Randy's hand had been. The show went off the air with Randy posing for the crowd and Davina looking up at him.

**After The Show**

Seth quickly caught up to Davina walking backstage. It was his chance to get to know her before the storyline progressed even further. He called after her, hoping she'd stop walking and speak to him. She did exactly what he had hoped for. Her eyes were swirling with emotions he wasn't exactly familiar with; but the color of them were breathtaking to see up close.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that you did good out there tonight." He complimented.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome. So how are feeling about this whole thing?"

Letting go of the handle of her luggage and turned the rest of the way around to face him, she honestly didn't see the harm in speaking her mind about the subject; but seeing him up close, she lost her nerve to say anything negative. "It's fine. I'm just glad that I'm actually being used for something other than ring announcing." She replied speaking in half truths.

"You will be. If you haven't heard yet, your debut match will be on Raw." He stated with a sweet upturn to his lips.

Davina hadn't heard that information yet and was completely beside herself with happiness over it. Seth noticed the change in her mood almost instantly. He didn't want to ruin it by telling her who it was against or why it even happened. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Randy approaching them. He was no longer in his ring gear, simply dressed in jeans and a light blue button-up shirt with a white undershirt. Seth could tell that her attention was not on him any longer.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked interrupting the conversation.

"Yeah, what's up?" She replied with her own question.

"Alone..."

The way he said the single word, made it very clear that he didn't want Seth anywhere near them. His pleading eyes made her cave in to his want. There was obviously something important he wanted to tell her that didn't need prying eyes or ears. "Sorry, Seth. I'll talk to you later." She apologized before turning down the hall pulling her bag behind her.

"Damn you, Randy..." He whispered when they were out of sight.

Outside Randy's personal locker-room, he stopped. The sight of Seth talking to her didn't sit well with him at all, and he had no idea why. Was it because he was a pathological liar? Or was it because he simply didn't like the guy and didn't think she needed to involve herself with the likes of him? There were so many other scenarios that played out inside his head and none of them were any good.

"Why did you interrupt my conversation?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, obviously annoyed with his actions.

"What the hell did you say to Nikki earlier?" He asked changing to subject.

She rolled her eyes, not understanding why that had anything to do with the currently conversation. Remembering exactly what she had told the current Diva's Champion before the show even started, brought a smile to her face. Randy could see the enjoyment on her face and envisioned himself stroking her cheek with his thumb. Mentally forcing the thought away, he waited for her to answer his question.

"I basically told her to stop thinking to world revolves around her."

"Well...she asked for your debut match to happen on raw."

"What do you mean, she asked?"

"Exactly how it sounds. She asked because the match is against her. Seth and Stephanie thought it was a good idea."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, once again her fate was tied to what Seth wanted. And because she stuck up for herself, Nikki stuck her nose in a place it didn't belong. No doubt on the behalf of wanting to keep the title on her shoulder. Anger was starting to swell in the pit of her stomach. It was an emotion she didn't feel often; but when she did, it was explosive. "I'm fine with the match. I want to prove myself. I belong the ring, not as a ring announcer."

"I get that. Just be careful who you align yourself with and who you trust."

"I trust no one; so it's all good there."

Randy never would have guessed that she would be anti-trusting; but it didn't really surprise him to figure that out about her either. A tight tug clenched at his chest, warning him to keep an eye on her. He definitely didn't trust Seth with her. He'd use her for his own personal gain, that much he was certain of. Davina placed a hand back on her luggage, ready to leave with it. "Hey..." He called out after her.

"Yeah..."

"Didn't I say there would be an alcoholic beverage waiting for you if you stood up for yourself?"

Her lips curved, remembering his words at the beginning of the night. A drink was exactly what she needed in that moment. It was just a bonus that it would be with one of best looking men on the entire roster. "That's right, you did." She answered pulling down on the hem of her white corset top with black trim.

He hesitantly placed his hand on her lower back, urging her to walk towards the exit. When his fingers brushed against the soft material, it brought back the tingling sensation in his fingertips when he touched her arm in the middle of the ring. Walking beside her, he questioned is own sanity. He had just met the woman a day ago and now he was buying her a drink, acting protective of her feelings, and wanting to keep an eye out for Seth's no good intentions.

Davina Sinclair was bringing out things in him that was completely unheard of. Whether it was a good thing was anyone's guess; but in that moment, all he wanted to do was get to know the woman he would be working so closely with over the next few weeks.

**Local Club**

The loud deafening sound of music pulsed against her skin. She always did enjoy the club scene, to drown away all the worries she had for the day. It allowed another side to her out, one that had gotten her in a lot of trouble in the past. She honestly didn't know if she could let that side out of her out while Randy was around. For some reason, his opinion mattered to her.

The large throb of people surrounding the entrance made him grip onto her wrist a little tighter, so he wouldn't loose track of her. Once they got passed the entry, they made to it a small free table towards the back of the bar side. "What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Captain N' Coke" She replied sitting down.

"A rum girl huh?"

"Yeah...I'm not a big fan of Vodka or anything like that."

He nodded his head and made his way to the crowded bar. Davina turned to look at the lower level and all the people dancing on the floor. The bass pounded against her chest, making her itch to dance as well. "Fancy seeing you here." An awfully familiar voice stated.

She turned to see Nikki Bella slipping into the chair across from her with a bottle of beer in her left hand. Davina looked around for any sign of Brie, she couldn't imagine Nikki would be out without her twin sister by her side. "What do you want?" She asked leaning back in her chair.

"I think you should take my advice about Randy. He only wants to get laid."

"Coming from the woman who went and asked for a match against me, because she didn't like what I said."

"Why are you complaining? I gave you a debut match."

Nikki's eyes looked up to see Randy reaching over to take hold of two drinks. It was her time to make a fast escape. She looked at Davina harshly one last time before standing up to walk away. "Trust me, he doesn't care about you. He never will." She stated before leaving completely. It was hard to swallow those words when she had no idea if they were true or not.

"Sorry it took so long." He apologized sitting her drink down on the coaster in front of her.

"No worries..." She replied trailing her words off.

Randy could see that something was bothering her. What could have happened between the time he left the table until he got back, he had no idea; but it was effecting her mood tremendously. He wanted to ask her about it; but decided against it, not knowing how far to push the conversations with her. "Do you miss NXT?" He asked breaking the silence between them.

"Sometimes...I was appreciated there. I didn't have to deal with teenage drama like I do now."

He assumed she was talking about the Bella Twins. From the time she arrived, they had made it their mission to ruin any shred of happiness a woman could feel going into a debut. Her lips covered the thin straw, taking the first sip of the dark colored drink. He watched the color in her eyes brighten against all the lighting in the room, flickering with every beat of the song. "Randy?" She asked using his name as a question.

"Yeah..."

"Why are you so nice to me? You barely know me."

Her question caught him completely off guard. He wasn't prepared for it, nor did he have an answer to it. He simply had no idea why. His hesitation didn't give her mind a relief to Nikki's claims. What if that really was the reason he was being nice to her? She questioned how exactly she would handle that. "I really don't know. All I know is when I saw you get shoved by Nikki, I knew that I wanted to help you. It seemed like you needed someone to guide you."

His answer wasn't what she expected. It actually made her heart race. She had no idea who to believe. She didn't know anyone well enough to know who was lying and who wasn't. Randy reached over the table to took hold of her hand. Her skin was warm and soft to the touch; but he could tell it wasn't something she was used to by the look on her face. "I am a friend. Trust me on that, okay. I know you said that you don't trust anyone; but I'm an honest person. I'll never lie to you about anything."

"Okay..."

Davina wanted to believe him, she really did; but those nagging feelings of doubt were still there, heavy on her conscious. Finishing her drink, she looked at the time on her phone. With a sly smile, he snagged her phone from her hand. "What the hell?" She yelled, not getting what he was doing with her phone.

He moved his fingertip across the large screen, finding her contact book. Randy knew that Davina was unhappy with his move and it only humored him to see her lips pout outward. The only thought he had was how kissable her lips were. Finishing with what he wanted to do, he slid the device across the table back to its owner. "I'll see you around..." He stated getting up from the table, walking away.

Davina looked down at her phone. Her contact book was open to a new entry. The Apex Predator of the WWE had just given her his phone number. Moving her head back up quickly, she caught a glimpse of him weaving through the crowd. What did all mean, she wondered? All she knew was that her body hummed at just the mere thought of him. Now that his number was in her phone, was he daring her to use it? Just too many questions for her mind to focus on just one.

Maybe Nikki was right and he was just playing with her. Snatching up her phone, she stormed off through the crowd. She was hoping for a peaceful night sleep, to forget about everything that happened; but she knew that was completely impossible. Randy was there, inside her mind no matter what she wanted to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: You guys make me speechless. I'm totally blown away with responses I've been getting. It's even better then the other two stories I'm currently writing. I'd like to thank LetItReign, EvyxxChan, Rbf2m, Guest, Pinayprincesa, and wwemicky for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank Rbf2m, IceQueenRix, PurpleRose2498, reignsmyheartrocksmyworld, 3, moemish1 and ginny. for becoming followers to this story. **

Chapter 4: Raw Debut From Hell

Davina opened the door to her small two bedroom home in Davenport, Florida. It felt good to be at home. The warm salty air waved under her nose as she opened the door to her back patio. The sun shined brightly down upon her face. Over the fence, her neighbor waved at her politely. Despite feeling good to be back at home, the nagging sensation of Randy's sudden boldness to put his phone number into her phone bothered her. Nikki's warnings were still ever present. She had no idea what to do or what to even say to him. She wanted to believe him; because deep down, she enjoyed his company.

She sat down on a patio chair, holding her phone in her hands. His name was open on her contact list. Her fingers itched to hit the text button; she questioned her sanity to do so. It wouldn't be long and she would be back on the road for Monday Night Raw. Her debut match against Nikki Bella was in her immediate future and it excited her more than words could ever describe.

Sitting her phone on the ledge of the of deck, she walked back inside to get a bottle of water. Twisting the cap, she looked back outside to see dark clouds moving in over the horizon. Typical Florida weather, you just never know if it will storm or not. A thunderstorm was something she couldn't just sit down and enjoy since being on the road with the main roster the last two days or even when she was a part of NXT.

Walking back out onto the deck, she sat down with phone in hand. A rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance and it put her into a tranquil state of mind, forgetting all about the what if's when it came to Randy. Leaning her head back against the pillow rest, she closed her eyes. Allowing the breeze to caress her skin.

**Monday Night Raw, Tampa Bay (Before Show)**

Randy pulled into the parking garage of the arena listening to Theory of a Deadman's song Savages. Turning the car off, he turned to grab his phone off the charger. He had hoped that Davina would have messaged him since putting his number into her contact list; but she had yet to do so. It disappointed him. There really wasn't anything he could do about it. It wasn't like he was going to beg her to take an interest in him.

"Okay...it's another day..." He told himself getting out of the vehicle.

Taking hold of his travel bag, he pulled it behind him as he walked the rest of the way into the arena. The stage crew was busy finishing up the last minute changes to the detail. It always amazed him just how quickly they worked to get everything done in time. If it wasn't for them, there would be a show at all to perform for the millions of fans around the world.

Turning the corner he caught a glimpse of crimson hair. A smile tugged at his lips. Picking up his pace, he chased her down. She wore ultra short denim short and a black ribbed tank top with a scoop neck. He never realized just how long her legs really were until he saw her that moment. She took his breath away. "Vina!" He called attempting to get her attention before she walked into the woman's locker-room.

"Hi..." Davina greeted taking in the wonderful sight before her.

Randy was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a black Metallica t-shirt. Another plus in his column, his taste in music. If only he knew that she previous did a cover of the Metallica song 'Nothing Else Matters' almost five years prior. It was just for fun; but she seriously enjoyed doing it. The openings for his arms were tightly placed on his biceps. Inside her head she was having a hard time concentrating on anything but his muscles; but the other part of her was screaming at her to be cautious.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" He asked trying to make simple conversation with her.

"A little; but it's been something I've wanted for a long time."

Neither wanted to talk about the other part of the night. The storyline, which would involve Seth Rollins and himself. He knew that it was all new to her; but he wouldn't deny that he would very much like for it to go further in depth, develop into a relationship inside the ring and out. The woman just lured him in like no one else ever has.

"Are you okay?" She asked noticing his zoned out appearance.

"Uh...yeah...I was just thinking about tonight is all. I just came to see how you were doing before everything went down. I'll see you out there later."

Davina was puzzled by his behavior. There was something on his mind. He just wasn't telling her what it was. It was okay with her, he didn't answer to her. Okay, she was totally lying. She was bothered by the fact he wasn't telling her what the problem was. All she could do was remain speechless and watch him walk away from her.

**Monday Night Raw (The Show)**

Nikki Bella walked out to the ring with her sister Brie right by her side. The Diva's Championship was held over her head as she walked. Her flaunting was getting under everyone's skin, including all the people in the arena. Lilian Garcia was back to her job and her lush blonde hair was pulled up into a fancy twist. "The following Diva's contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first...from Scottsdale Arizona, she is the Diva's Champion...Nikki Bella."

Flipping backwards into the ring, she took the title back from her sister. A wordless rock song started up alerting to Davina presence. The crowd started to cheer for her the second she walked out onto the stage. She was dressed in black and lime green boy shorts and bra-like halter top. The colors did wonders for her complexion. Her long crimson hair was heavily curled into ringlets down her back.

"And her opponent...from Davenport Florida...Davina Sinclair."

Lilian quickly got out of the ring, allowing the referee to do his job. Davina rolled into the ring, posing slightly for the crowd's pleasure before turning her attention to the Diva's Champion. Also, the woman who had been tormenting her backstage since she arrived on the roster. Nikki smirked at the rookie, loving the fact that she was on top of the division.

The referee signaled for the bell, allowing the two women to battle. Davina shifted her feet, circling Nikki for the right opening. Locking up, Nikki easily pushed the smaller woman into a corner. Breaking away slowly, Nikki took the opportunity to kick her opponent in the gut. The crowd wasn't happy with the cheap-shot. She simply didn't care and tossed Davina out by her hair.

Gloating and yelling out that she was the champion, Davina elbowed her in the stomach several times. Getting back to her feet, she clotheslined Nikki. Countering Nikki's attempt at a clothesline, Davina tripped her up with a side-Russian leg sweep. Brie slammed her hand on the apron, screaming for her sister to get back up. "Come on Nikki!" She screamed.

Davina swiftly kicked the taller woman up under the chin, knocking her flat on her back. Scrambling for the cover, the referee counted a two count before the champion raised her shoulder off the mat. Locking her neck under her arm, she delivered a devastating rolling cutter. Brie held her hands in her hair, completely shocked.

'The Second Coming' interrupted the referee's count, distracting Davina from what was important. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion walked out onto the stage with J&amp;J Security behind him. Her jade eyes stared at him, upset that he was ruining her moment in the spotlight. Nikki got back to her feet, stalking Davina.

Seth waved his hand only for her to roll her eyes and turn back to her match. Nikki stuck with a huge forearm, knocking her completely out. The Diva's Champion gained another tainted victory. The Twins held L shapes over their foreheads before leaving the ring. They passed Seth, shaking his hand as they left.

The referee knelt down to check on the fallen woman in the center of ring. He looked up just in time to see Seth enter the ring with Jamie and Joey right behind him. Seth was laughing, holding his title over his shoulder. Davina stumbled to her feet, coming face to face with him. Out of anger, she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" She screamed.

Seth handed the title to Joey without any emotion at all. He lunged and took hold of a large portion of her hair. Letting out a slight squeal in protest, he pushed her into the corner. Yelling at her for slapping him. The crowd began to scream when they realized that Randy Orton was running down to the ring.

Joey and Jamie attacked him, allowing Seth to escape. Jamie suffered the effects of a RKO. He turned to the cowering Davina in the corner. Her acting was amazing. Just for a second, he actually believed that she was afraid of Seth. Helping her up, he held onto her. Watching cautiously to make sure that no one else would enter the ring.

**After The Show**

Davina made a b-line straight to the woman's locker-room. She didn't want to stick around and talk anything further about the segment. She didn't want people to tell her that she did good, when she knew that she hadn't. If Nikki had shifted even the slightest, she would have knocked her out completely. Escaping the hallways, she turned into the locker-room and shut the door behind her. She never realized that Nikki was standing next to her bag. Observing her behavior like a trained PI.

Nikki could see the fear in the woman's eyes. There really was something wrong. Maybe the seeds of doubt she planted were finally settling in. "What's the matter with you?" She asked zipping up her bag.

"I blotched my match...that's what's wrong..." Davina snapped slamming her fist against the door.

"No you didn't...I did..."

Looking up from the floor to look at the veteran in the eyes. Nikki gave her a warm smile. It was completely different than what she was used to seeing. Her hand was throbbing from the fist punch to the door. "I seriously doubt that..." She muttered not believing anything.

"No...your right. You fucked it up; but saved it just fine. You still made me look good in the end."

Nikki's warm smile quickly turned wicked. Once again, she was poking fun at her expense. What more could the woman say to her that was insulting? Ignoring her, she tried desperately to keep calm. Her blood boiled with the need to punch her right in the nose. Davina grabbed her bag and stormed off into the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

The hot spray of water eased the tension embedded in her flesh. Her mind then went back to the image of Randy holding onto her in the ring. His arms wrapped around her was completely comforting, something that left her skin tingling. His intense stare stripped her down right to her very core. It left her vulnerable and that was something she was not used to feeling.

"Davina..." A warm female voiced called into the showers.

"Yeah..." She answered realizing that it was Stephanie's voice.

"I brought the script changes for tomorrow night's Smackdown taping."

"Thanks...I'll be out in a minute."

Turning the handle to shut the water off, she instantly wrapped her naked body in a warm white towel. Padding along the cold concrete, she made it out to the main part of the locker-room. Stephanie stood with a packet of papers in her hand. It was hard to even look at her, knowing what kind of mess she made of her match earlier on. "You did a good job out there tonight." She complimented.

"Thanks I guess..."

"How is everything going? You adjusting okay?"

She didn't want to lie and say that everything was fine; but knowing what position Nikki held within the division, she felt it best to do just that. Lie. Stephanie handed her the packet and took her leave of the room. Davina let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Nikki was gone. Tossing the bundle onto her bag, she pulled out some clothes to get into.

Running a hand through her wet hair, she closed the bag with the script inside. Making note to read it when she got back home. It was probably a forty-five minute drive back to Davenport. She really wanted to sleep in her own bed one more time before heading out onto the road for god knows how long. Opening the door, she came face to face with the man she had been avoiding. Randy Orton.

"Hey..." He greeted warmly.

Looking at him broke down all of her defenses. She hated the fact that he could just break her down with just one look. There was a spark behind his blue orbs that tightened her chest, skipping a beat of her heart. Another thing she hated. "Hi..." She replied hoping that her voice wouldn't shake.

"What happened to you? You literally bolted after the segment in the ring." He asked.

"I was waiting for a call from my mom. She told me that she would be calling me after the whole thing." She replied lying through her teeth.

Randy easily saw through her lie; but said nothing about it. He wasn't going to push her to talk about something she didn't want to. That was the beauty of getting to know her. The surprises were endless and the woman before him was just full of them.

Davina could see that her avoidance was becoming noticeable to him. She wondered why he just didn't ask her about it. If Nikki was right and he wanted to get into her pants, then why wasn't he trying to make her feel better about things. She needed to test the waters; because if it really was the truth, then she made the mistake of starting to trust the wrong person. Again.

"I'm sorry...I've just got a lot on my mind tonight." She admitted.

"Well if you want to talk, I've always got an open ear. You have my number..."

He turned to walk away, leaving her trying to form words in her mouth. Without even thinking about it, she followed him with her bag trailing behind. The clicking of her sandals against the hard floor echoed the hallway. "You know...I wouldn't mind the company. I live about forty-five minutes away. I've got a second bedroom you can crash in." She offered mentally slapping herself for even saying it.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your own personal space."

"You're not intruding if I invite you."

She poked him in the junction between his arm and shoulder before walking onward towards the parking garage. Randy smiled. How could he pass up an opportunity to know a lot about her in just one visit to her home? He was hoping for another opportunity to hold her in his arms; because in that moment standing in ring with her cuddled up against him, it felt so natural. Like she was supposed to be there. The problem was getting her to open up and let him in. He wanted to show her that there was more to life than misplaced trust and heartache. Life was supposed to be fun and he wanted to be the one to show her that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I'm totally flattered that you all really seem to be enjoying this story. It's been super fun to write. It just seems to flow freely from my mind without any blockages. I'd like to thank Legolas' Girl 31 for becoming a follower to this story. I'd also like to thank XoxoShonKV, Guest, LetItReign, Legolas' Girl 31, wwemicky, and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews. This chapter will show a different side of our girl Davina. Hope you like it.**

**Oh and XoxoShonKV...it is perfectly okay to like Davina more than Aria(Core of My Addiction), I can definitely see why you would.**

Chapter 5: A Wall Comes Down

Randy followed close behind Davina's car, which was pretty hard to do with all the traffic from downtown Tampa. The small glimmer of hope radiating in her eyes, indicated that maybe he had a chance to get through some of the brick walls she surrounded herself in. The warm air flowed through his open window, licking at his skin with the humidity. It was quite stifling, he was so used to the crisp air of Missouri.

Turning off onto the exit leading straight towards Davenport, he caught a glimpse of her hair blowing out of her window. It sent his mind into overdrive, remembering the moment he held her in the ring. He lost track of how many time since it happened, that he thought about it over and over again. He wondering if it was Stephanie's idea of a sick joke, because he never imagined that he'd be this drawn to someone so fast.

Davina looked up into the rear view mirror, hoping to see Randy's car right behind her. She really didn't want to pull off to wait for him. Or even use the number he had put into her phone. Seeing him move around, she wondered why exactly the invitation came out of her mouth. He was far too nice to her to be about anything else but sex. Nikki's words echoed inside her mind. She had to know if that was the truth, and the only way to do that was to test the waters.

Deep down, she hoped that Nikki was very wrong. What did that mean exactly? She vowed that she wouldn't let another man break her heart; but Randy Orton was so damn tempting in ways she never thought possible. Her skin still tingled in the places his hands touched. It was so awkward to feel something so different, yet so good at the same time.

She turned onto a quiet street and led Randy to her home. Parking in the freshly paved driveway, she turned the key in the opposite direction. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. There was no turning back now. Randy was parked right behind her. Gathering up her courage, she opened her door and stepped out.

"Nice place." He commented.

"You've seen nothing yet." She replied with a smile.

He chuckled softly then proceeded to follow her up towards the front door, taking in every little detail. Right down to the color of the siding. She unlocked the front door and switched on the lights for the entryway. The second he walked in all he could smell was fresh tropical scent and could see the cherry colored hardwood floors. Her white kitchen cabinets were the perfect match to the dark floors. It really was beautiful; but what really caught his attention was all the awards and trophies placed neatly on the mantle above the fireplace.

Davina quickly went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer from the shelf. Turning back towards him, she could see his interest in her past awards for her voice. He stood before the fireplace reading each any every one of them. "Seems like you could have had a completely different career path..." He commented taking the bottle from her hand.

"That was a long time ago and I'm perfectly content with what I chose in the end." She replied as honestly as she could be.

"What made you change your mind?"

Taking several steps back away from him, she moved to sit down on the black leather sofa. Randy was a little surprised by her reaction to his question. She was hesitating by simply taking a long drink from the mouth of the bottle. "I loved performing in front of people; but I could never write my own songs, nor did I know anyone that wanted to for me. I also think that if it was my everyday job I'd get bored of it. I never wanted that; so I went with my second love...wrestling."

Randy began walking in her direction, his shoeless feet padded across the slick floor. He sat down on the other side of the sofa, keeping enough space between them. He didn't want to crowd her or scare her in anyway. His arm lifted the bottle of beer to his lips and took a long swig from it. "So what inspired you to wrestle?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I think I would have to say that would be Alundra Blayze at first, then when I saw Lita...I just knew that's what I really wanted to do.

He understood where she was coming from. There weren't a lot of women that pioneered the division; but the two she mentioned were definitely a part of it. Davina quickly finished her drink, much to the surprise of Randy, and stood up. He stared up at her, curious as to what she was doing. "Come on, there is something I want to show you." She encouraged.

"Okay..."

Sitting the bottle on the coffee table ahead of him, he stood up. Following her around the corner in the kitchen, he saw a set of stairs leading down to the lower level of the house. The stairs were carpeted and when they reached the bottom, he was completely blown away by what his eyes were showing him.

The entire level was turned into her own private music sanctuary. There was a mid-sized piano at the far end along with hundreds of albums organized by genre, which consisted of 80's rock, metal, symphony metal, and power metal. There was also a small section for New Age. So much equipment at ever turn.

"Wow..." It was all Randy could say.

"This is where I come when I feel overwhelmed with life."

"How many have you shown this to?"

Davina shifted. Her jade eyes peered up into his pure blue orbs, losing herself in their warmth. She honestly had no idea why she showed him her most kept secret. How was she supposed to answer it? She couldn't even form the words to do so, because his thumb brushed across the knuckles of her hand. His touch sent her mind spinning and her heart racing unlike anything she had ever felt before. "You are the first..." She whispered.

His sudden closeness was starting to make her panic and her first instinct was to get away from him. Taking note of her ever shifting eyes, he realized that she was panicking. Letting go of her hand, he turned to look back at the wall of music. Davina mentally screamed at herself for being so uncontrolled in the situation. She was a twenty-seven year old that was constantly at war with herself when it came to the male gender.

Randy stepped closer to the wall, seeing a small section for her personal recordings. He was curious to know what her voice sounded like; but he would wait until she allowed him to. Turning his head back in her direction, he could see the distrust on her face. There really was something wrong. To the point that she was afraid of his attempts to gain her attention.

"Do you want to sit outside on the deck? I think I'm going to have another drink..."

"Sure..."

Davina grabbed another drink from the fridge and opened the sliding door that led out to the deck. The sky was completely cloudless and all the stars sparkled brightly across the black sky above. It was beautiful; but not at beautiful as Davina looked to Randy in that moment. The way the moonlight shimmered against her hair, reflecting in her eyes. It was pure perfection. "Can I ask you something?" She asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah..."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why have you been so nice to me? There has to be a reason, right?"

And there it was. The reason for her mistrust. He could imagine all the things she heard about him from the time she arrived on the main roster. Hell maybe even down in NXT. How could he show her that there was no ulterior motive? There was no personal gain he expected from her. "There is no reason. I don't want anything from you." He replied chugging the rest of his beer.

"I want to believe you; but I really have a hard time trusting people. Especially when your told that the only reason your nice to me is because you want in my pants."

Randy felt slightly enraged by the statement. He wanted to know who told such nonsense. That was far from the truth. His money was on Nikki Bella. She never could take rejection well. He had to prove that; otherwise, she'd never give him a chance to more than just an acquaintance. "My god, no...Davina...who the hell told you that?" He asked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Nikki never could take a rejection."

Davina raised an eyebrow at his response. Nikki's behavior did kind of scream jealousy. It made her want to laugh; but at the same time, it made her want to scold herself for even thinking Randy was a player. She had such a hard time judging what was true and what wasn't. "Davina...that is far from the truth. I find you to be intriguing and beautiful, yes; but I would never be nice to someone just to get laid." He replied.

"Then why would she tell me that?"

"Probably because I wouldn't sleep with her a few months back. John and her were on the outs at the time and she wanted a sympathy lay. I wouldn't give it to her."

Now it all made sense to her. Nikki thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, when in reality she wasn't. Nikki couldn't fathom the thought of one of the hottest men on the roster was actually paying attention to the newest addition to the roster Now that the truth was out in the open, she felt horrible for even thinking that he was using her. The alcohol flowed through her system, clouding every sense that made her function normally. Tears started to roll down her cheeks without her permission.

Randy quickly got up from the chair he was occupying and reached out to her. He knew that she was feeling guilty. The moment he tried to embrace her, Davina got up and walked back into the house. He wasn't about to let her just walk away. Following her back inside, he slid the door closed. He found her sitting back down on the sofa with her face buried in a pillow. "Vina, you didn't do anything wrong. You don't really know me that well yet. You had ever right not to trust me."

"Bullshit! I blatantly accused you of wanting to get in my pants."

"You did not...I'm glad you asked me about it."

Davina looked up from the pillow she had been hiding her face into. The look on his face was full of honesty and sincerity. He attempted to reach his hand out to cup her cheek and this time she didn't pull away. Her skin was soft to the touch. His thumb brushed away her tears. She watched as he licked his bottom lip. Did he want to kiss her? That was the question in her mind. One she wasn't sure of the answer.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized.

"Forget about it. Now I think we both need some sleep."

Swallowing hard, she nodded her head. He had every opportunity to kiss her and didn't. Why didn't he? Was his intentions strictly friendship based? Her mind was running a million miles a minute, never settling on just one option. Randy removed his hand from her cheek. It left her feeling cold. Empty. "The guest room is down the hall and the first door on the left hand side." She stated leaning in a little closer to his face, placing her lips across the rough stubble on his cheek.

"Thank you..."

Randy watched as she retreated down the hall before letting out the breath of air he was holding. The second her lips touched his skin, a fire ignited deep within him. It made him want more, crave it even. It was completely absurd to want someone after the first week of meeting them; but Davina Sinclair was blowing all the rules out the window.

Laying in bed, the only thing he could think about was her. He wondered what she looked like while she slept. Groaning, he rolled onto his side. Tomorrow would be full of more tasks. He didn't know how much longer he could fight against his attraction to her. Somehow, he felt like Seth wouldn't just let them live their lives. He personally asked for the storyline, so Randy's guess was that Seth took great pleasure in it. He'd be damned if Davina got hurt in all of it. Closing his eyes a final time, he finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I'm so glad you all are enjoying this. I'd like to thank EvyxxChan, Lilygirl95, Leasha Orton, Legolas' Girl 31, moemish1, Pinayprincesa, and Rbf2m for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank Dizzy2k9, tatyasdias, and Teenwolf1213 for becoming followers to this story. This chapter is probably the most emotional one so far and one I'm proud of. Davina will, once again, show another side to her. My birthday is Monday so this is my gift to all of you, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Attraction

Davina could do nothing but toss and turn in her pillow-top queen bed. The only thing that was on her mind was Randy Orton. There was anger towards herself for allowing Nikki to get inside her head over the last week. She knew once she returned to work words would be exchanged between them. That was one thing Davina hated, being manipulated into thinking someone was something they weren't.

The feel of the rough stubble on Randy's face across her lips left her wanted to explore further into their apparent connection. Randy made no move to reject her attempt, which slightly surprised her. "What is it about you that just pulls me in?" She whispered to herself against the pillow.

Their new onscreen job was not helping her distance herself from him. She was stuck right into it. There was no getting away and she knew that now. A sudden flash from the past jolted her back to reality. No matter how much she wanted to see where things would go, she also remembered what it was like to loose someone she cared deeply for. That pain was clearly not something she wanted to go through again.

Tossing the covers off of her, she stood up from the bed and padded bare foot across the floor. She knew that she wasn't going to fall back asleep without letting everything out musically. It was her only escape when her mind refused to obey her desires and that's exactly what it was doing.

Looking across the hall towards the room Randy was currently occupying, she allowed her hand to reach out for the knob that would open his door. Quickly shaking her head, she retracted her hand. Not without hitting it with the back of her hand. Mentally scolding herself for even thinking about it in the first place. _**"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me?"**_ She asked herself mentally.

Randy rolled onto his side vaguely aware of what was going on around him. A slight sound against his door made him sit up swiftly. Was Davina outside his door? Was someone breaking in? His ears listened for a few moments longer before playing it off to his imagination. He looked over at his phone for the time. 3 A.M was not what he was hoping to see. There were still a few more hours before their flight to Toronto, Canada.

His eyes noticed the little message icon on the top right of his screen. Tapping his finger on the icon, Nikki's name appeared with a message underneath it. His finger hesitated a moment before opening it. He could only imagine what it would say. _**"John left again...sitting at the bar alone...would you want to keep me company?"**_ The message read.

He rolled his eyes and hit the delete button. He had absolutely no interest in comforting her, let alone giving her what she inevitably wanted. Davina was the only woman that interested him and he'd be damned if he'd let Nikki ruin it. He lay back down, slowly drifting back to sleep with a tender memory of Davina's lips against his cheek.

Davina turned on all the lights and equipment necessary to record her creative mind. She had noticed Randy's eyes lingering on the section of music that was her demos. Maybe she should let him her it for himself; but the fear of it made her want to shut everything down. She had no idea what he would think if he did.

Her fingers strummed against the strings of her acoustic guitar. Her mind raced a million miles a minute knowing the song in her head was about loosing someone special. It had been her anthem for years. It was her reminder that the pain she felt had scarred her. Afraid to even make the leap again; but Randy was slowly crawling his way into sensitive territory and it scared the hell out of her.

What more could she really say about how she felt in that moment, other than scared? Nothing. Humming softly, allowing her voice to warm up. It was hard to focus when all her mind kept showing her was his seductive blue eyes. It was making her weak, unable to control the darkest parts of herself. She spent the next hour playing through the entire song a dozen times, humming the lyrics. It wasn't until her eyes noticed Randy, shirtless, standing at the bottom of the stairs, did she realize what time it was.

"That was Rev Theory's Broken Bones, wasn't it?" He asked softly.

"Yeah...it's kind of been my anthem over the last few years." She replied trying to avoid looking at him in such a state of dress.

Her cheeks heated almost instantly. Yes, she had seen him shirtless several times; but it was completely different to see it in such an intimate manor. He took several steps closer to her, wondering why she wouldn't look at him. Panicking, she sat her guitar back down on the stand and stood up from her chair. She had to avoid his attempt at being close. "How long have you been awake for?" He asked taking the hint that she didn't want him to come any closer.

"About three hours. I couldn't sleep at all." She replied leaning up against the edge of a large oak desk.

Her eyes continued to drift to his muscle toned chest and stomach. She wondered what it would be like to traced her fingers along the chiseled lines. Randy added up the time he had woken up and the current time then realized that it was very possible that sound at his door had been her all along. A slight smile came to his lips just at the mere thought of her wanting to see him.

"Vina, is everything alright?" He asked taking another step closer to her.

"Yeah...I just got a lot on my mind. You know...work and stuff..."

Closing the rest of the gap between them, he stood just inches away. His closeness made her heart pound against her chest. The adrenaline surged through her veins the second his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of her hand. "I don't buy it. You seemed fine until you went to bed. What's got you all scared. I can see it in your eyes..."

He watched her eyes rapidly move from side to side, not knowing that to do with information presented to her. Deep down, he wanted her to lean on him. He wanted to hold her. Feel her heartbeat against his chest. Davina looked up into his eyes, standing her ground. It was the first time he'd seen her not try to escape a situation that didn't appeal to her.

"You..." Was all she said; but he got her meaning loud and clear.

He never realized that she'd be afraid of him, or rather her emotions towards him. It made him want to know about her past, because something definitely happened that would make her behave that way. It didn't steer him away from her any; in fact, it made him that much more interested in her. She actually had depth, unlike the majority of the women he knew.

"Why? I've never given you a reason to..." He stated.

"No...I know. It's just...I don't know...I don't think I should be this easily attracted to you. I just met you a week ago."

Randy couldn't help but chuckle. Her naïve moment was absolutely adorable. His hand reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, lingering his fingers on her face. Davina closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of his touch. He could tell that she was at war with herself. A part of her wanted to enjoy him; but the other part of her fought against him, protecting her heart from getting hurt.

"The feeling is mutual, Davina. As I told you before... from the time I set eyes on you, there was just something about you that drew me in. There is no reason to be scared of me. I'd never hurt you intentionally."

The fingers that were still on her hand moved to lace them with hers. A sudden fire ignited deep with her. One she didn't know if she could ever extinguish. She wasn't ready for what his touch brought to her. It was a completely different feeling than any other feeling she had ever felt before. Holding onto his hand, she tightened her grip. "Be patient with me...please..." She pleaded hoping he'd understand that she couldn't just jump into another emotional attachment again after what happened the last time.

"I'm a very patient man..."

His response made her smile. Letting got of her hand, he backed away. He knew that her walls were slowly crumbling. She had admitted to an attraction to him, so it was a matter of time before she couldn't fight against him anymore and he looked forward to that moment. "Come on, we should probably get ready to leave..." He said again, changing the subject much to her relief.

"Go on up...I need to get something." She replied with a smile.

He turned and walked back up the stairs to the upper level. Opening her fridge, he grabbed a bottle of water for the road. Davina closed the door and reached for a bottle of water from the open refrigerator. In her other hand was a small square case. She extended it out to her. "I know your curious, so take a listen..."

Randy took the case and read the cover. It was covers done by her. He was about to find out just what her voice sounded like. He wasn't about to take the offer lightly. There was no doubt in his mind that her music was a private part of her life and she was sharing it with him. "Thank you..." He said and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She slightly moved and he caught the side of her mouth, not fully on her lips.

"You're welcome..."

She stepped around him, walking towards the hallway with her travel back trailing behind her. His lips tingled a little with the slight brush against her mouth. He wished it had been her lips; but he would wait patiently for the right moment for that. The fear of scarring her off was very real. His phone vibrated against his leg from inside the pocket of his jeans. Ignoring it for the time being, he walked down the hall and stepped inside the room he had slept in.

Randy picked up his discarded t-shirt. Slipping it back on, he reached into his pocket for him phone. Nikki's name appeared on his screen once again. Mindlessly opening the message, he scanned over the message. _**"When you get to the arena...can we please talk?" **_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I really need someone to talk to. Brie is too occupied with Daniel."**_

"_**You'll have to make it fast. I have things to do before the show."**_

"_**Okay...thank you..."**_

He never bothered to answer her back. He kind of already knew that she was trying once again to sway him to sleep with her. He honestly had no idea when the woman would give up. Rejecting her once already, she was about to receive another. Davina walked back into the kitchen with her newly packed travel bag. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah...let's get going."

Davina allowed him to walk before him so she could lock the door behind her. The warm Florida air was a nice goodbye. She loved being at home; but she also loved to travel and see all sorts of new places. Randy opened the driver's door to his car, hesitating in getting inside. He watched Davina place her bag into the trunk of her own vehicle. Her crimson hair blew around her, accenting her beautiful jade eyes.

"See you at the airport?" She asked moving her hair out of her face.

"Yeah..."

She smiled before getting into her car. Her hands worked quickly into getting her lightning cord plugged into her phone. 'Angel' by Theory of a Deadman came one first. Shifting into reverse, she slowly backed out of the driveway right behind Randy. Her phone vibrated against the cup holder. She picked the device up and saw a message from a number she didn't recognize. _**"Hey it's Seth. Steph gave me your number. When you get to the arena tonight, I would like to speak with you about the script."**_ The message read.

Keeping her eyes on the road, she memorized when the letters were located and quickly typed a response. _**"Sure."**_ Was all she stated before tossing her phone into the first pocket of her handbag. Now the questions started to pour into her mind. What could he possibly want to talk to her about? She knew the script like the back of her hand, unless something changed. Or was it his attempt to weasel his way into her life. Or maybe it was a set-up by Nikki. There was just so many scenarios and the only way she'd know for sure was to actually meet with him at the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: You wonderful readers are amazing. Thank you for the constant support of this story. I'd like to thank moemish1, EvyxxChan, Legolas' Girl 31, Pinayprincesa, bluerose921, tatyasdias, and wwemicky for the reviews. I'd also like to thank bluerose921 for becoming a follower to this story. I hope you all like this next chapter.**

Chapter 7: The Banning

Davina and Randy spent the trip to the airport in constant thinking. Randy, of what Nikki had to say and of the softness of Davina's skin. Davina, of what Seth had to say and of the feeling of Randy's lips against the corner of her mouth. What else could she think about, when Randy was the most seductive man she had ever laid eyes on.

Looking back in her mirror, he was no longer behind her. That kind of frustrated her; but she really didn't have time to wait around for him. Quickly grabbing her things, she began her short walk inside the building. She turned her head back one more time, hoping to see Randy there; but he was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment flooded deep inside as she she slowly moved her head back around and continued on.

Randy ran inside the door, knowing he was seriously behind schedule. He was glad Davina hadn't waited around for him, because it wasn't her fault that he had gotten caught the biggest traffic jam only ten minutes from the building. He weaved through the large crowd of people and made it to his gate just with minutes to spare.

Relaxing, he walking inside the plane's first class. He looked around for Davina; but her crimson hair was surrounded by darkness on both sides. He assumed Paige and Naomi occupied those seats. It was okay. He just sat down in an empty seat, pulling out his phone. Listening to music, it made him remember the CD Davina had given him to listen to. His mind had been too distracted by thoughts of her that he forgot about it until that moment; but he had nothing to use to allow him to hear her precious voice and it slightly angered him.

The flight was a long one. Davina was completely rested. She had spent most of the trip catching up on the sleep she lacked from the night. Again, she was hoping to see Randy; but there were so many people to even catch a glimpse of him. It just seemed like fate was trying to separate them for some reason.

Lowering her head, she walked over to pick up her luggage. Her courage was slowly starting to fade away and she honestly didn't know if she had it in her to confront Nikki about the lies. Then there was Seth. She questioned what he could possibly say about the script that would be any different than what she was already told.

She just had a nagging feeling that it was more personal than business related. Judging from how Seth behaved onscreen, she liked him even less knowing he was the reason the storyline was happening in the first place.

**The Arena, Toronto Canada (Before Smackdown Show)**

Randy knew that Davina was probably somewhere the premise; but he really wanted to get Nikki to understand that he wanted nothing to do with her. He never did and he never would. Keeping Davina's heart from being hurt was his main concern, so he couldn't just tell her off. He knew Nikki well enough to know that she'd take her frustrations out on her.

Turning left down the hall that would lead him to a secluded dead end, Nikki stood up straight from the large equipment case she had been leaning against. A small smile curved her lips upon seeing him. "So what exactly did you want to talk about?" He asked keeping his distance from her.

"I'm concerned for you..." She stated curling her hair around her finger.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've been hurt in the past. I just don't want to see you get hurt by her. You barely know her and yet...you are so drawn to her that you fail to see what's in front of you."

Randy wanted to laugh at her sad attempt to sway him away from Davina. The way she spoke, it held such edge and bitterness. As if she was completely jealous of the new comer. The fact that another woman had hurt him in the past was irrelevant, because everyone has gotten hurt one time or another. Bringing it up was pathetic in his eyes.

"Nikki, listen...you need to understand that I'm not going to be what you want me to be. I'm not going to be John's substitute, no matter what you think."

"That's not..."

"Don't! Davina is a woman who also had been hurt in the past. She's not out to hurt me. To be honest, I think her and I need each other."

Nikki snorted in annoyance. She had really hoped that he'd understand her pleas. Unfortunately, Randy was not playing along with her wants. It left her with one option, and that was telling the man who hated Randy more than anything else. Her eyes narrowed with the thought of Randy with Davina. She really couldn't stand the woman at all.

"I'm sorry; but I think you need to move one from the idea of you and I."

He gave her a half-smile and simply walked away from her. Nikki clenched her hands into fists at her side, holding in the anger she was currently feeling. She knew that she couldn't explode at him or risk disciplinary action against her from the higher ups; but that didn't mean she liked what he had just told her.

Davina easily found Seth's locker-room door. She used the bottom of her palm to pound against the metal door. Within seconds, Seth answer the door. He stood shirtless in just a pair of jeans. His defined body was chiseled with muscle tone; but in her opinion it was a little too much. Randy was far more attractive. "Vina, good to see you. Come in..." He stated stepping aside.

"I'm good right here. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to see if you were still okay with everything."

She watched him rub his palms across the denim of his jeans. A voice inside her head screamed at her that something was not right. Why did he care what she thought when he asked for the storyline in the first place? It didn't add up. "Everything in fine. The match tonight will run smoothly." She replied turning her head in the direction of the sound of clicking heels.

Nikki was storming in there direction with a purpose. Davina stood her ground, wanting to confront her about the lies; but the courage she once felt was slipping away. She was out numbered in the situation. "Why don't you run along, I've got important business with him"

"Be my guest. I was leaving anyway. I've got better things to do than to talk to a bunch of kiss asses."

Seth took a firm grip on Nikki's arm, preventing her from retaliating in a physical way before their mixed tag match later on in the evening. He knew that there was something bothering his partner for the night. He knew just by looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I want her gone. I can't have what I want until she's no longer in the picture."

"What do yo want me to do about it?"

"So glad you asked..."

Her wicked smile coaxed his own out as he lead her inside the privacy of his locker-room. She hoped that she could get him to help her with the predicament she was in with the newest diva, Davina Sinclair.

**Smackdown, The Match**

Eden stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone in hand. The sound of the Bella Twins' music allowed the bell to ring. Nikki stepped out onto the stage with Brie by her side. "The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall..." She stated before taking a slight pause to allow the Twins to enter the ring.

"Introducing first, from Scottsdale Arizona...she is the Diva's Champion...Nikki Bella."

'The Second Coming' cut of her music. The crowd started to boo the second he walked out onto the stage with J&amp;J Security following right behind him. It came as no surprise to the people to see their WWE Champion with constant protection. They felt he couldn't do anything on his own. Nikki walked back and forth, waiting for her partner to enter the ring.

"And her partner from Davenport, Iowa...weighing in at 217 pounds...he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion...Seth Rollins."

Seth reached behind him to unclasp the belt from around his waist. He intended on showing it off before 'Voices' cut off his music. His cocky smile slowly faded the second Randy stepped out onto the stage. He got out of the ring to stand next to Nikki right in front of the announce table. The crowd cheered the loudest of the night for him. "And their opponents...first...from St. Louis Missouri...weighing in at 246 pounds. He is the Apex Predator...Randy Orton." Eden introduced.

He walked slowly down the ramp, playing mind games with his opponent at Extreme Rules in two weeks. If there was one think Randy loved doing, it was playing mind games with his adversaries. Seth was no doubt afraid to face him one on one. Stopping at the bottom of the ramp, he waited for his partner to make her entrance.

Deep inside, he was loving every moment of the opportunity he currently had. He got to team with the very woman that had his attention. A sudden sound of thunder rumbling echoed throughout the entire arena before a burst of wordless hard rock music started up. Davina walked out onto the stage dressed in a pair of light blue boy-shorts and matching bra-like halter top. Her hair was straight and was lain across her shoulders. "And his partner...from Davenport Florida...Davina Sinclair..."

Eden quickly got out of the ring to allow the match to take place. The referee stood in the middle, asking whom was going to start the match. Michael Cole took pleasure in repeating the rules of the match to the audience watching at home. The men could only face the men and the woman could only face the woman.

Seth turned to Nikki and it seemed like she was going to be the one starting the match. Davina stepped forward; but not with a word of advice with the former twelve time world champion. 'Stay calm' was all he told her; but it was all she needed to hear to understand what he meant. The two women locked-up, allowing Nikki to take an early advantage due to upper body strength.

"You can't beat me sweetie!" She yelled slapping Davina across the cheek.

She didn't take too kindly to those words. Davina tackled the current champion out of the corner, pressing her down to her back and took multiple shots to her jaw with her forearm. The referee separated them only for Nikki to return with clothesline. Randy held onto the tag rope, begging to be tagged in. He wanted to get his hands on Seth more than anything.

Davina got back to her feet and ducked under the forearm attempt that caught her on Raw. She shifted and tagged in Randy. Nikki was forced out and Seth cautiously stepped through the ropes. Dipping down, he rolled out of the ring. Jamie and Joey huddled around him. Patting him on the back, giving him advice that he clearly wouldn't listen to. Randy was getting impatient.

While the referee continued to count, Randy exited the ring on the opposite side. Both Jamie and Joey attempted to get involved; but Seth sprung through, knocking randy into the steel steps on the outside. Davina was concerned, she dropped down to the floor and slowly made her way to his side. "Get back!" He yelled holding his hand out to prevent her getting any closer.

Seth tagged in Nikki, leaving Randy to fend for himself. Nikki caught Davina off guard once more with her forearm. Kneeling down, she quickly picked up the win for her team. Randy moved to get up; but was met with another toss into the steps. Seth partner called for him, pointing out that Davina was slowly moving around.

He rolled into the ring, watching her to get her knees. Nikki looked to him, wondering if he was actually going to go through with the optional section of the script. It was the perfect moment to get personal. Davina struggled, not realizing what danger she really was in. The announce team were pleading for him not to do what they thought he would do.

Randy slowly got back to his feet, looking helplessly in the ring. Seth leaned back against the ropes for leverage, he ran in and delivered the 'Curb Stomp' to the newest diva. She lay motionless in the center of the ring. Randy slid into the ring hovering over her protectively. He wasn't quick enough to stop it from happening and it flashed before his eyes over and over again.

Nikki and Seth left the ring, proud of what they had accomplished. Randy was completely seeing red in that moment and it wasn't just because of the what happened in the storyline. He couldn't believe that Seth would actually do the optional part of the script. He had no doubt that Nikki was the influence on that one.

Davina rolled onto her back, placing her hands over her face. She was hiding, because she was embarrassed. She should have known that they were up to something. The optional part of the script was supposed to be discussed with the members of the actual storyline, not just don't randomly. She was lucky that her hands blocked most of the impact; otherwise, she'd have more damage to her face than just a swollen nose.

**After The Show**

Stephanie stormed in Seth direction. She had seen what happened. It was an official rule that when an optional section of the script was used, it was supposed to be cleared through her or Hunter beforehand. It was also supposed to be discussed with all members of the storyline, which it clearly was not. There was a worry that Davina was legitimately hurt in the process. The phone call that ended minutes prior was not something she wanted to hear; but it was in efforts to protect all her employees from further harm.

"Did you see that, Steph? It was amazing." Nikki flaunted.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it didn't go over so well with the board of directors."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"They have banned the use of the 'Curb Stomp' from this moment forward."

Seth and Nikki looked at each other in disbelief. His finishing move was now banned. How fair was that? She gave his hand a comforting squeeze before giving him a hug. She knew that it was her fault; but it was well worth it, if it meant that Davina would no longer be in the picture.

Davina was helped back to the trainers room. She was looked over thoroughly. Randy never left her side the entire time. He could see the swelling around her nose and upper cheek area. He was surprised that her lips weren't swollen as well. "Well there is nothing broken; but I would suggest no physical contact for about two weeks." The trainer stated.

"Thank you..." She replied standing up.

She walked out of the room with Randy trailing right behind her. Her pride was crushed and she honestly didn't know if she could ever face anyone again without seeing what happened to her flash before her eyes. She felt betrayed, hurt. "Are you okay?" He asked taking hold of her arm gently, getting her to stop walking for the time being.

"I'm fine. I just feel hurt because he never told me that was planning to do the optional part of the script."

"I feel like this is my fault."

Letting out a sigh, she didn't want him blaming himself for something that was most definitely not his fault. Davina reached out and took hold of his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "This is not your fault. They made sure that you couldn't get to me." She explained taking a step closer to him. They stood only a few inches away from each other.

Randy wanted to believe her; but he knew better. If he hadn't told Nikki the truth, she wouldn't have gone to such lengths to hurt Davina. How could he tell her that he was the one to blame, because all he wanted to do was hold her? "Vina...you don't understand...I think that maybe you should stay away from me..."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"Nikki texted me this morning and asked to speak to me when I got here. I told her that I would never have an interest in her. She didn't take it very well."

His confession made perfect sense. When she stood outside Seth locker-room, Nikki's sudden appearance didn't make much sense until now. She laced her fingers through his, locking their hands together. He looked deep into her eyes and completely lost himself in them. "So what...you can't control what other people do. She chose to enlist Seth to help her hurt me. That is not your fault and it never will be."

"Vina..."

Randy lowered his head away from her gaze. He was shameful, feeling guilt ridden for what happened to her. All he could see behind his eyes, was her being curb stomped into the mat. Seth would pay for his deeds. He intended on making the man suffer every second that he could. Davina cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb across the shadow of stubble across his face. "Randy, look at me..." She pleaded.

He did what she asked. Lifting his head up, her eyes were full of an emotion he had never seen before in her jade orbs. Admiration. There was something else there to. Trust. She finally trusted him. How could he push her away now, when he achieved that? "Do not blame yourself for another second. I'm fine and I trust you to look out for me. I don't use the word trust lightly, because I simply don't trust people for a reason; but you..."

"What?"

"You've managed to get me to trust you. I don't want that to just go away, because you feel your the reason all of this is happening to me."

Randy couldn't form the right words to answer her. He leaned in and placed his lips upon her forehead. Davina held onto him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her body tightly. Her warm inviting scent waved under his nose the second his cheek lay against the top of her head. Holding her in that moment was probably the most real thing he had felt in a long time. He wasn't about to let it go for any reason. Even if that meant he'd have to go through Seth Rollins and Nikki Bella to protect the one person that made him feel alive. Davina Sinclair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: It's wonderful to read all of your reviews. I appreciate your words of encouragement and birthday wishes. I'd like to thank moemish1, Pinayprincesa, Legolas' Girl 31, EvyxxChan. Imarie(Guest), LetItReign, and Rbf2m for amazing reviews. I'd also like to thank blah96, Amnbama, and EyexLinerxWhore for becoming followers to this story. I hope you like the newest chapter. Some lyrics to the song 'No More Words' by Cryoshell will be present. I don't own them.**

Chapter 8: Sanctuary

Davina's fingers moved across the keys of her piano. She was drowning herself in the music that allowed her to release all her thoughts that plagued her mind. Memories of the past seemed to have pushed their way to the surface. It was hard to forget about the heartache that once crushed her ability to love or even care about another. The longer she was away from Randy, the easier she fell back into the sorrow she felt so long ago.

"You are poisoner of minds

A speaker deep inside my mind

I find me waking up at night

Trying to find

What you are doing in my mind"

Her fingers worked feverishly across the keys, keeping the words flowing out of her mouth. She didn't want to think about the past anymore. She wanted to think about the future and what it possibly could hold for her.

"You are the shadow that I fear

'Cause you are always very near

You're returning with the rain

And it's raining again

And I embrace it as friend"

Her voice choked on the last word. Warm tears streamed down her cheeks; but continued on with playing the music. She was afraid to push passed her fear of loving again. After being Curb Stomped on Smackdown, the WWE banned the move from further use. The trainer advised Davina to take at least two weeks off to properly allow the swelling in her face to return to normal. Her fingers stopped playing and she stood up from the bench.

She couldn't focus on music any longer, when her mind was a continued chaotic mess. She wondered what Randy was doing. They texted every so often; but she was afraid to talk to him over the phone. His voice would make her want to come back sooner than advised. It was just the effect the man had on her now.

She also wanted to know if Nikki was taking full advantage of her absence. No doubt she enjoyed the fact that she couldn't be there to put her in her place. Davina wanted to take that title off her undeserving shoulder; but unfortunately, that was not going to happen anytime soon. She could hear her phone ringing from upstairs. Running, she picked up the device without even looking at the screen.

"Hello?" She greeted softly, trying to mask the fact that she had been crying.

"Davina...it's so great to hear your voice again." A male voice stated.

Cringing, she recognized that it belonging to Seth Rollins. The anger swelled in the pit of her stomach. After not telling her about the curb stomp, she lost all respect for him personally. Athletically, he was amazing; but his judgment was poor. Considering, he could have easily hurt her more than just a swollen face. "What the hell do you want?" She asked harshly, not bothering to hide the fact that she clearly didn't want to talk to him.

"I called to check on you. To see how you were doing?"

"Like you care. You didn't bother telling me that you were going to curb stomp me. How fucked up is that, Seth!" She yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing by creating more heat on myself."

Davina walked outside to her sun porch, soaking in the warm Florida sun. Looking out across the yard towards her small pool, her legs started to walk on their own towards the clear water that sparkled blue from the ceramic tiles on the bottom. "Well you did a good job on that, except the fact that I know you're lying. Nikki asked you to hurt me. I'm not stupid."

"Davina...that's not what happened. It was all my doing and I just called to apologize."

"Whatever...I'll get the truth when I get back to work."

With that said, she hung up the phone. She gently placed it on the edge of the pool, while dipping her legs in over the side. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that Seth would even try and lie for Nikki. His interest in her was strictly to benefit Nikki's will to get Randy to fall for her. It made her sick.

Her hands wouldn't stop moving on their own accord. Seth really got under her skin and it hurt her feelings to know that he really didn't give a damn about what happened to her at the expense of his own careless actions. Her trembling fingers took hold of her phone and without another thought she brought up Randy's name in her contact list. Hitting the message icon, she quickly wrote the text. _**"Seth called me today. He had the nerve to lie and apologize for what he did."**_

**Dallas, Texas**

Randy sat in the privacy of his own locker-room. He heard the vibration against the wood beneath him. Shifting his eyes to see who had messaged him, he was surprised to see Davina's name across the screen. It brought a smile to his lips; but it quickly faded the second he read her words. He could imagine how she was feeling in that moment. He wanted to be there for her physically, not just through words. _**"Are you okay?"**_ He asked simply.

He knew better. He knew that she wasn't. Closing his eyes, he imagined what she looked like sitting in that house all alone. Her beautiful jade eyes shimmering with conflicting emotions. He loved watching her fight her growing feelings for him, just like he fought against his growing feelings for her. In fact, he missed her. It's only been a week since she was sent home to heal properly; but he still missed her.

"_**I honestly don't know. I'm pissed that he would lie just to protect Nikki. He wants to take all the blame."**_

"_**Let him take all the blame. Nikki isn't worth your time. She's a desperate woman now."**_

He truly believed that Nikki Bella was a desperate woman. She wanted to keep the title over her shoulder; but without John's influence, she was in jeopardy of loosing it. It was time to give someone else a turn to represent the division. A fresh new comer like Davina was her worst nightmare. Reaching out for his bag, he pulled out his laptop. He missed her so much, that he was about to listen to the CD she had given him a week ago.

His eyes went wide with the intro of the first song. He recognized it immediately. 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. The sound was a little different by it was unmistakable. Her voice mirrored the words. It left him completely speechless. His longing for her only seemed to intensify. The haunting sound caressed her voice perfectly. It was to the point that he had to turn it off before the song was even over.

Randy began to pace across the floor, running a hand over his head. He had to see her; because if he didn't, someone was going to get hurt. That someone would be Seth Rollins himself. Snatching his phone off the bench, he quickly made a flight search to Florida. While he waited for the results to load up, he began to pack his things up for an easy escape out of the building.

The results appeared on the screen. There was one opening for a flight to Tampa and it left in less than two hours. Tapping the book icon, he entered his information and paid for the ticket. Taking hold of his bag, he quickly left the room. He honestly didn't care if someone tried to stop him. He wasn't even going to be on the show, so there was no point in sticking around.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked blocking his path out towards the parking garage.

"I don't have time for this right now. I have a flight to catch." He replied trying to step out around her.

"You know she's got a lot of baggage. She's damaged goods, Randy."

He narrowed his eyes at her attempts to sway him. It was becoming annoying now. At first it was flattering; but now he just wanted it to stop all together. Gripping the handle of his bag harder, she could see his knuckles turn white. "You need to let it go. You and I will never happen." He stated harshly.

"I knew you would say that..."

Randy was blindsided by a swift jab with a forearm to the back of the head, it sent him straight into the wall ahead of him. Shaking his head from the dizziness, he turned to see Seth standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. In one quick motion, his clenched fist connected with Randy's face. "You need to understand something...Davina WILL be mine. She doesn't deserve anything less than a Champion."

Before any other words could be exchanged, Nikki followed Seth away. Warm liquid trickled down the side of Randy's mouth. Wiping the back of his hand across his lips, he could see the crimson fluid on his skin. He spit the taste of blood out of his mouth. Now he understood why Seth was helping Nikki. He wanted Davina for himself.

Taking hold of his bag again, he rushed out the door and proceeded to drive his short trip to the airport. He wanted to see her more than before. Her resistance to him was going to have to shatter at some point, because he needed to hold her.

**Davenport, Florida**

Davina felt anxious. Seth phone call was weighing heavily on her mind. It was beginning to creep her out on more levels than she could count. Looking out her sliding glass door, she could see the lights that surrounded her pool come on as darkness covered the sky. The cloudless sky allowed all the stars to sparkle brightly, giving her yard a beautiful touch.

She thought maybe it was time to do a night workout in the pool; but her thoughts instantly scattered when she heard a loud knock on her front door. Confused, her legs carried her across the living room and into the kitchen where her hand curled around the knob. Turning it slightly, she pulled the door open to see Randy standing there.

"Randy..." She breathed in utter surprise.

"Hey..."

She took a looked at him and saw the swollen lip and the small split in it. Opening the screen door, she got a better look at it. Something had happened and she wondered if it had anything to do with Nikki and Seth. Her guess was that it had. "What happened to your lip?" She asked curiously as she stepped aside to allow him inside.

Randy couldn't help but look at her. She was just wearing a black lace thin strapped over shirt to cover her lime green bikini. He got the perfect view of her toned stomach and legs. He guessed that he had interrupted her venture to take a swim. Letting out a sigh when he thought back on how he got the small injury in the first place, he leaned against the kitchen island. "Seth jumped me. Nikki talking some nonsense about you having baggage and then he blasted me in the back."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. This is nothing, he will get what's coming to him eventually."

She wanted to believe that and that belief made her smile. Seeing her smile made his heart soar. The woman before him was anything but ordinary. Remembering her voice that sung words to one of his favorite songs of all time, he returned her smile with one of his own. "I was just about to relax in the pool. If you want to, feel free to join me. There is beer in the fridge if you want a drink." She offered.

Randy watched her removed the black lace top to reveal a better look at her lime green bikini. Her back was to him, giving him the view of a lifetime. Her long crimson hair fell down her back as she released her ponytail. Walking down the entrance stairs, she dove in the rest of way. A shimmering image of her under the water took his breath away.

Once she broke the surface, she turned to eye him. He leaned against the frame of her sliding glass door with his arms crossed over his chest. Laying back, she floated above the water. She stared up at the night sky. He stood up straight and lifted up on the hem of his shirt. Tossing it on the back of an outside chair, he jumped in in his black workout shorts. It was as best of a swimsuit as he could come up with in that moment.

Davina was startled by the splash and floated vertical and waited for him to surface. The moment the water broke, he looked directly at her. Water droplets rolled down his face and slid down his chest. She couldn't seem to turn her eyes away from his breathtaking body. Her heart started to race within her chest. She did not expect for him to really join her.

Randy allowed his feet to touch the bottom of the pool. His hand itched to touch her, caress her skin, and tangle his fingers in her wet hair. What he didn't expect, was for Davina to reach up to touch his face. Her thumb brushed against the split in his lip. Deep down, she felt that the attack by Seth was her fault.

"Why did you come here?" She whispered.

"I needed to see you." He replied placing his own hand on top of hers.

His answer caught her completely off guard. She never expected him to admit that he needed to see her; but considering he flew out to see her, it made sense. Her only question now was why. Why did he need to see her? He took another step closer to her, leaving only a tiny space between them. Davina felt her heart pound against her chest and the blood rushed to her ears, making her feel slightly dizzy with the sudden surge of excitement.

"Why? Did something happen?" She asked.

"He wants you..."

Lowering his head and his hand away from hers, he shifted to move his other hand to rest upon her upper arm. Their eyes met again as she bit the bottom of her lip, understanding exactly what his words meant. Seth was helping Nikki because he thought it would benefit him in the long run. Boy was he ever wrong. Davina was disgusted with him and knew that he could never trust him. "That's too bad for him. I have absolutely no interest in a man who can't be honest with me."

"You know he will probably never stop trying..."

"Just like Nikki will never stop trying with you..."

Neither of them knew what to do. They were both targets; but in that moment, they were together without any interference. Without any threats or physical harm. Randy wouldn't have trading being near her for anything else. She was up against the far wall of the pool and he stood only a mere two inches away from her. "Vina, you don't have to do anything; but I need to get something out of my system..."

"Randy..."

His hand slid down her arm and curved around her waist, drawing her in closer. She could feel his nose brush up against hers, anticipating what he was inevitably thinking of doing. Would she fight against it or embrace it? She wouldn't deny that she'd thought about what it would be like to kiss him. His warm breath against her wet skin sent a shiver up her spine. On instinct, her lips parted slightly just in time for him to capture them with his. For a moment she was frozen, unable to respond to anything; but the burst of desire rushed through her veins. Igniting her want for more. Raising her arms out of the water, she wrapped them around his neck.

Randy pushed her up against the tiled wall behind her, deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. Davina never experience such bliss in her entire life. His fingers tangled themselves in her long wet hair as he moved his lips away, tilting her head to the side to get better access to the shallow of her neck.

Davina placed her hands upon his bare chest, capturing his lips one last time before he simply leaned his forehead against hers. A smile curved her lips upward. He returned the gesture and twined his fingers with hers. Kissing her was so much better than he originally thought it would be. He knew just by the first touch of her lips, he would never want to let her go. "I don't know what this is; but I know that I like being near you. When Seth declared that you would be his, I about lost it. He'd never appreciate you like I do." He admitted.

"I don't know what this is either. How about we just see where life takes us?"

"We can do that..."

Backing away, he turned to swim back to the stairs. Walking up out of the pool, Davina watched him closely. Her lips still tingled from their prior kiss. There was no way she would be able to shake him now. Mindlessly, she got out of the pool and walked toward the small bench near the table and lifted the lid. Towels were neatly folding inside. She handed him one and took one for herself.

Drying himself enough, he walked back inside the house with Davina right behind him. The scent of chlorine was embedded on their clothes, skin and hair. Randy walked towards the front door where is bag sat. He dug inside for a new set of clothes. "You can take a shower if you want." She offered.

"Thanks...I'll be out shortly."

She watched him walk back down the hall towards the bathroom. It gave her time to properly think about what just transpired between them. Because they kissed, did it mean they were a couple? She didn't know if she was ready for a relationship just yet; but she knew that she loved his company. He made her feel strong. Like she could do anything and that was a first for her. Reaching up, she touched her lips with her index finger. Remembering just how his lips felt against hers.

Walking into her bedroom, she stripped out of her bikini. She pulled out a pair of panties and a pair of lounge shorts. Slipping them on, she wiggled her way into a loose fitted black tank top. Her wet hair lay across her shoulders in large waves. It was enough to get her through the rest of the night. Returning to the living room, she took a bottle of water out of the fridge before sitting down on the leather couch.

Her phone vibrated against the coffee table. Reaching out, her hand took hold of the device. _**"I'm really sorry about the curb stomp. I just want to try and get to know you better. Can I please take you to dinner?"**_ Seth asked. Her once anger free mind was now clouded with the black emotion. Randy walked out into the kitchen in just pair of work out short. He noticed her solemn look almost instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Seth asked me out to dinner..." She replied through clenched teeth.

Randy sat down next to her, taking her phone out of her hand. He gently placed it back on the table and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She caved and slid up against him, laying her head on his chest. They both had worries on their mind; but in that moment, none of it mattered. They comforted each other without even knowing it. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back with the palm of his hand.

Davina listened to his heart beating and it soothed her to sleep. Looking down, he smiled at the image. Carefully moving into a more comfortable position, he leaned back and allowed himself to fall asleep. All the while holding the woman that made him feel things he long forget about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I'd like to thank EvyxxChan, XoxoShonKV, LetItReign, Legolas' Girl 31, moemish1, and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank alibob687, jamie. .9, Hellokitty214, and Girl on Fire for becoming followers to this story. It took me a little while to get this chapter written. It another romantic one and I hope you all enjoy it, because there will be some major drama coming up in the future chapters.**

Chapter 9: Morning After

Randy opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight coming through the sliding glass door. At first he was slightly confused about the sudden weight he felt against his chest; but then he remembered exactly what happened. Smiling, he looked down to see Davina sound asleep against him. The memory of her soft lips against his came flooded back. The feeling he had the second they touched was completely indescribable. Just looking at her set his heart into overdrive and he honestly didn't know what it was that drove him crazy about her.

Maybe it was her bold personality or maybe it was her abilities in the ring. No, it was everything. Including, the voice she tries to hide from the world. Listening to her breathing, melted him right to his very core.

"Davina..." He whispered kissing her temple.

"Hmmm..." She replied stirring awake.

She slowly opened her jade eyes. All she could see was tanned skin and chiseled muscle. Bolting upright, she looked at him wide eyed. She never meant to fall asleep on him; but seeing the way his blue orbs gazed at her, it seemed that he hadn't minded at all. In fact, he chuckled softly at her embarrassment.

"Don't freak out, Vina. It's perfectly okay that you fell asleep on me." He assured.

She had no idea how to respond to that. The only thing her body screamed for was another searing kiss from him. Her mind, on the other hand, had a totally different idea. Davina stood up from the sofa and took hold of her phone.

Randy swiftly took a soft hold onto her forearm, pulling her back down to sit on his lap. She let out a startled squeal that he found to be sexy as hell. Without any words, he leaned in. Hovering mere centimeters away from her lips. "What are you doing?" She whispered in a lust coated voice.

"Giving you a proper good morning..." He replied sliding his free hand up her back, to tangle his fingers in crimson curls.

Her heart raced at the thought of him kissing her again. The man had completely gotten under her skin, filled her veins with a foreign need. She wanted to give into her desires; but that nagging fear that it wouldn't work out weighed heavily on her shoulders.

Her eyes blinked nervously, wondering when or if he would close the small distance between their lips. His warm breath caressed her skin, making the want that much harder to fight. The fingers that made her skin tingle moved around the back of her neck to cup her cheek. The fight was loosing. Her control was failing.

Without anymore hesitation, she moved her head to finish what he had started. Randy savored the feeling of her soft lips on his. He knew that teasing her would get her to take the plunge herself. Dancing his tongue with hers, she clung onto his arms as a soft moan escaped her throat. His phone vibrated against his leg, indicating an incoming phone call. Groaning, he broke the connection and reached into his pocket for the annoying contraption that ruined his perfect morning.

"Who is is?" Davina asked.

"It's Hunter..." He replied allowing it to go to voice-mail.

"Are you worried that you'll get in trouble for leaving?"

"No, I'm more worried about Seth. He's got Hunter wrapped. I have no doubt that he'd try to ruin me just for an opening to get to you."

Davina could understand exactly where he was coming from, because she was worried that Nikki would do the same to her. After being on the main roster for almost a month, she had seen first hand just how vindictive Nikki Bella could be just to keep that title on her shoulder; but mostly because she had see what lengths she was willing to go in attempts to sway Randy away.

"I'm coming back with you..." She declared.

"As much as I would like that, you can't. You aren't medically cleared."

"I had a swollen face and as you can see...it's not anymore. If they want me to see a doctor, fine; but I want to be back."

Randy loved her determination; but he knew that the answer would be 'no', in emphasis to her return. He still had one more week without her and he needed to enjoy the time he had with her before his flight later that afternoon. Looking down at the device in her hand, he knew there was an unanswered message from Seth. One, that he hated. His bitter enemy had asked the girl of his interest out for dinner.

He felt slightly annoyed at himself, because he was beaten to the punch. "Stay here the next week and make your return at Extreme Rules like your supposed to. Everything will be fine." He stated stroking her cheek tenderly.

"But..."

"No buts, Vina."

Reluctantly, she nodded her head and stood up from his lap. She moved into the kitchen and plugged her dying phone into the wall charger. Davina fumbled with her coffee machine in attempts to make her wake-up beverage. "It should be ready soon, I'm going to take a quick shower." She stated before turning down the hall.

Randy waited, listening for the water to come on. Opening the sliding door, he stepped outside to listen to the voice-mail he dreaded hearing at all. Hunter's voice was calm; but there was a hint of irritation behind every vocal point. "Randy, please call me back as soon as possible. Seth has brought up some interesting new ideas for you guys' program."

He cringed upon hearing the message. He was more worried about Davina than himself. She didn't deserve to be treated like an object to be won because Seth was champion. How many obstacles would be placed in front of them before they finally decided to give up?

Hitting the call button, he listening to the hollow ringing. Hunter answered after the fourth ring. They exchanged pleasant greetings before the boss got right down to business. "As you know your championship match has some stipulations; but Seth brought up something else."

"And what was that?"

"What if Davina's managerial services were also on the line?"

"Have you talked to her about it?"

Randy knew that they hadn't. Under his calm exterior he was seeing red. Seth would take any and ever opportunity to get close to Davina. He hated the idea of her being moved away from him. Hunter hesitated in answering his question. "No; but we will." He stated.

"She should have the last say; but if you want my opinion. I want her to be left out of the match entirely. Let her feud with Nikki."

"Would that have anything to do with the fact that you've grown close to her over the last few weeks?"

How was he supposed to answer that? Of course, it was because he was close to her. He didn't want to see Seth anywhere near her, especially since he neglected to tell her about the curb stomp. "Not really; but I've listened to her concerns over the last week. I know how she thinks."

"It's okay to care about her, Randy. God, you deserve to be happy after what you went through with the last one."

"I'm simply asking you not to do that. She's happy right where she it."

After asking, Hunter agreed not to put Davina through it. It was a relief for Randy to know that they've avoided another obstacle. He did care about what happened to her and it felt good to admit it. "So are you in trouble?" Davina asked walking back out into the kitchen bare footed.

"No..."

He didn't want to tell her that Seth attempted to have her role reversed; but he knew that he had to. His promise of complete honesty rang through his mind. She moved across the living room and handed him a mug full of hazelnut flavored coffee. "Seth tried to get you to be his manager. They wanted to have your services on the line along with the title."

"You told him 'no', right?" She asked with a little panic etched in her voice.

"Pretty much. Hunter agreed not to do that."

Davina let out a sigh. She was thrilled with that knowledge. Seth made her skin crawl. He looked at her like she was a possession not a person with feelings. She didn't like the fact that, not only did she have to deal with Nikki's never ending mission to make Randy hers, she also had to deal with Seth's attempts to make her his. It was all so crazy. Crazy enough to make her head spin.

Randy reached up to gently touch her face with his free hand. He absolutely loved touching her soft skin; but it was the look she gave when he did that really drew him in. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. Not emotionally and most certainly, not physically."

She believed that he would do everything he could to make sure that would happen; but they both knew that it would be difficult, if not impossible. Taking a long sip of her coffee, she backed away from him and returned to the living room. He followed her, intending on spending as much time with her as he possibly could.

"When do you have to go back?" She asked softly.

"My flight is a 2:30."

Placing her mug on the coffee table, she slid over closer to him and leaned her head against him. Much like she had done less than twelve hours prior. Randy wrapped a comforting arm around her slender waist, brushing his fingertips against the bare skin on her hips. "I kind of don't want you to leave..."

"Is someone getting attached to me?" He teased.

Quickly sitting upright, Davina playfully punched him in the shoulder. She knew that he was teasing; but it was very much the truth. The attachment was very really and it grew little by little everyday. "No!" She answered obviously lying.

Randy laughed at her response. She was still fighting him even when she clearly wanted to be closer to him. He couldn't blame her because he was the same way. Even though he wanted to see where things would go between them, the mental image and fear of what happened in his past continued to plague him.

He looked across the room at the large clock hanging above the mantle that was home to her trophies. It was so close to the time he needed to leave by to make it to the airport on time. Running a hand over his head, he turned to look into her eyes. Her saddened expression tore right into him. She really didn't want him to leave. "Hey, come here..." He whispered pulling her back into his arms.

"I wish they would clear me so I could go back with you..."

"It's okay. Just heal and before you know it you'll be back on the road."

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling?"

Rubbing her back, he knew that she was afraid of what would happen when he left. She was afraid of what Nikki would do and of what Seth would do. He didn't know how to assure her that things would be fine. His lips found the top of her head. Davina squirmed out of his arms again and looked directly into his eyes. "As I said last night, I don't know what this is yet; but the fear of loosing this entirely is crippling."

Her sudden confession stunned him. She had just admitted that she was afraid to loose him to someone else. Not giving her any warning at all, he lunged in. Placing both of his hand on either side of her face, he captured her lips in another all consuming kiss. He felt her own hands rest on his wrists, keeping her from moving any closer to him.

Davina felt her body heat up with every touch, caress and nip of his lips on hers. The man before him consumed her in more ways than she would want to admit; but it was a reality. Her control over the situation was crumbling with every move of his mouth on hers. "I need to go..." He whispered against her wet and parted lips.

She watched him back away reluctantly. He slipped on a t-shirt from his travel bag. Turning back to look at her one more time, she was already standing next to him. Taking hold of her hand, he gave it a comforting squeeze before kissing her cheek. "Thank you, for coming out here. I enjoyed your company." She stated with a smile.

"You're welcome. Text me if you want. I'll see you soon."

"Okay..."

Randy turned and walked out of the house completely. She watched him get inside his rental and drive away. Leaning against the frame of the doorway, her mind replayed everything that had happened between them in the last twelve hours. It was hard to admit that she had feelings for him; but she could no longer deny it. Randy Orton was completely in her veins now.

**End Note: I may up the rating in future. I've got some ideas that may need to the M rating. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: I'd like to thank LetItReign, moemish1, Legolas' Girl 31, Guest, EvyxxChan, Amnbama, Melissa Bradley (Guest), and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank Imarie, caleb's babe, aussieKayz, and ayadraangel for becoming followers to this story. I'm extremely thrilled with the response I've been getting with this. I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter, its going to be drama filled. Oh and I've up'd the rating.**

Chapter 10:

It only took a few days before Davina became restless inside her own home. Not even her music was keeping her calm. There was just too many thoughts running a marathon inside her head. She couldn't wait until Extreme Rules and then she could finally be where she wanted to be. Right beside Randy Orton. It was amazing to think back on when they first met and how quickly they grew close to each other. She missed him, there was no question about that and it terrified her just how much she missed being around him.

Rubbing the skin of her arms to keep herself from getting chills, she turned to walk back upstairs. Davina knew that when there was just too much on her mind, music wasn't going to flow out of her mouth. Thinking that maybe a run would help, she quickly put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her earbuds from the dish on the counter by the microwave. After plugging them into her phone, she set her music on shuffle and bolted out the door.

"Hello Davina, another beautiful day today." An older woman commented as she stepped out onto her front porch.

"Yes it is, Mrs. Gray. I'm definitely enjoying it."

"Oh I'm sure, dear. When do you go back to work?"

"Sunday."

"I don't know how you handle that hectic schedule."

The sweet older woman had no idea just how hectic it really was. The traveling alone took up most of the free time you really had. It was nice being in one place; but the fact was, she was getting restless doing nothing at all. She wanted to wrestle. She wanted to be in front of all those people, pouring her heart out in the only way she knew how. "It keeps me busy. I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

"I've noticed that there has been a man over a couple times in the last few weeks. Is he a co-worker or someone special?"

"Let's just say he's a special co-worker."

A smile formed on her slightly wrinkled face. She knew that there was something forming between the two without even seeing them together. Davina loved her neighbor to death. She was probably the sweetest woman she knew. Always lending an ear to share whatever was on her mind. It was something she never had, considering her parents were gone before the age of thirteen. Ever since then, she's never let anyone in so close to her heart. Keeping everyone at arms length, including the man she thought she'd be spending the rest of her life with. There was always a barrier between said person and herself. That was just how she kept herself from getting hurt.

"You deserve to be happy. I'm always here to listen. I won't keep you, just thought I'd let you know that."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Waving goodbye, Davina took off down the palm tree covered sidewalk. The music flowed through her ears, letting her mind run with whatever it wanted. The humid air was almost suffocating; but it the most beautiful day she had seen since being home on injury leave. It was perfect for swimming.

Thinking about swimming it made her think about Randy kissing her in the pool. Her lips tingled just at the mere thought of it. She knew that she was in deep trouble if just a memory of a kiss could effect her like that.

**Extreme Rules, Before Show**

Davina walked into the arena with her bag trailing behind her. It felt slightly odd being there after being away from two weeks straight. Remembering exactly why she had been put on the injured list in the first place, brought back the wave of anger. She stepped around the corner to see Hunter and Stephanie talking to Seth privately.

Seth caught sight of her immediately. Her stunning features were dressed in a peach color lace tank top and short dark colored denim shorts. Her perfectly tanned legs were exposed to everyone's viewing and was met with a pair of strappy black sandals. He couldn't help but stare at her. The moment she came into touching distance, her scent waved under his nose. Intoxicating him.

"Welcome back, Davina." Hunter greeted extending his hand to her.

"Thank you. Is everything still the same tonight?" She asked hoping to god nothing had changed.

"Yes, no changes to your storyline." Stephanie answered.

She gave them a half-smile before continuing on towards the woman's locker-room. She wanted nothing to do with Seth at all and was happy to know that Hunter agreed with Randy's wishes and did not make her become his manager. "Wait up!" Seth called after her.

"What do you want?"

"You never answered any of my texts while you were gone."

"I wonder why..."

Seth didn't know how to get through to her. He wanted her to see him as a person not some horrible monster that helped Nikki execute a plan to get Randy. He had no doubt that Randy manipulated her into thinking he was nothing but bad news. "I said I was sorry for not telling you about the curb stomp, what else do you want me to do?"

"There is nothing you can do. I know you blindsided Randy before he left for his flight. I saw the split lip with my own eyes. I also know that you declared that I will be yours."

"Vina..."

"NO! I am no one's personal property. If you actually gave a damn about me, then you would have never said something like that. As far as I'm concerned, you can go to hell."

Turning her back to him, she continued on. She didn't care if it angered him. It was the truth and she wasn't going to hide how she felt about anything anymore. She was done letting people walk all over her and that including the WWE Diva's Champion, Nikki Bella. Though, over the last couple of weeks Naomi had turned a surprising heel turn. Allowing the Bella's to turn slightly in a face direction. It didn't matter to her; because outside of the storylines, Nikki was a vindictive woman.

"Looks who's back." Nikki commented the second Davina walked into the locker-room.

The younger woman looked over at the veteran and her twin sister. The anger swelled in the pit of her stomach that just wanted to be unleashed. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that. She loved her job too much than to risk it on the likes of them. Brie smiled softly. It was different than before; but Nikki's was still the same. Smug and full of viscous intent. "Nikki, don't start. Can't you play nice for once?" Brie asked.

"Why should I? She needs to know her place here." Nikki replied holding the title over her shoulder.

Davina let go of the handle that belonged to her travel bag. The time had come to give her a piece of her mind and she honestly didn't care if Brie liked it or not. Her sister was about to get an earful. "Oh please. There are no places here. The only thing your worried about it, is that title being taken from you now that John isn't your leverage in keeping it."

"You don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't I? I think the only reason you want Randy is because of his position within the company. You think he can influence them to keep that title on you longer."

Nikki lunged, shoving Davina back out the door of the locker-room and into the wall behind it. Her forearm was heavily placed up against her throat. By the sound of her angered scream there was pretty large crowd surrounding them now. Brie patted Nikki's shoulder, trying to calm her down. The champion ignored it. "You better watch yourself little girl. I'll tear you pieces." Nikki commented through clenched teeth.

"I know you told Seth to curb stomp me. You wanted me out of the way."

Davina started to pulled Nikki's forearm away from her own throat with pure strength. The crowd heard every word that was spoken between the two. It wasn't long before Hunter go involved. He wondered what the issue was; but after hearing everything for himself, he knew. The harsh glare was directed in Nikki's direction. "My office...Now!" He scolded.

Holding her head up, she followed the boss down the hall. Brie shook her head in shame. She loved her sister to death; but her actions as of late were questionable. Especially when it came to Davina and Randy Orton. Getting Seth involved was probably the biggest mistake that she could have ever made. "I am sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her." Brie apologized.

"She obsessed with being champion. She will use anyone to make sure she's able to keep that title over her shoulder. I hold no grudge against you; but if you step in to protect her, you will become my enemy. Keep that in mind." Davina stated before walking away.

**Extreme Rules, End of WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match**

Randy had Seth exactly where he wanted him. Delivering a Pedigree to insult the Authority was just the icing on the cake, except the little worm kicked out. Allowing him to struggle on his own, he set up for the punt. A move he rarely used; but wanted to for so many reasons. Not just because he was his onscreen enemy; but because he was his real-life enemy as well. He wasn't going to forget his deceleration that Davina would be his.

"Get up, you son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled.

Kane stood firm in his place by the door. He made no move to open it, which meant that he was still being controlled by The Authority. It really was a shame; but it really didn't matter either way. Missing with the punt, Seth countered with a stiff kick to the back of his head. It was then Kane finally moved to open the door.

Loud screaming from the crowd alerted Kane to Davina presence. Running down the ramp, she stood face to face with the pale giant. Up close, he was intimidating; but she wasn't about to let her act fall through he cracks. She needed to prove herself if she wanted to the title to be awarded to her someday.

"Come on Kane, don't let him win. You are better than to be someone else's bitch." She stated pleading for Kane to close to the door.

Raising his hands up, he covered his ears. He didn't want to listen to others speak about his situation. He turned his back to her, leaving the door wide open for Seth to escape. She realized that his head was already out the door. Without a second of hesitation, she pulled the door back and swung it forward. The door slammed into Seth's head, knocking him back inside the ring.

Randy realized what happened and looked outside the cage to a smiling Davina Sinclair. God, he loved her smile and all he wanted to do in that moment was kiss her endlessly. Kane roughly took hold of her arm, jerking her closing to him. The fear in her eyes radiated. He was screaming at her for interfering in the match.

"Let go of her, Kane!" Randy yelled from inside the cage; but there was nothing he could do from inside.

Seth got back to his feet, turning Randy around to resume their fight. Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble ran down to the ring. Kane tossed Davina into their arms with a job. Keeping her from getting involved again. Kane opened the door once more and entered the ring. He took hold of Seth's neck and then Randy's neck. Davina watched helplessly as the devil's favorite demon choke-slammed both participants in the match.

Kane pulled Seth's body over Randy's. The referee counted; but Randy lifted his shoulder off the mat before the three count. A smile curved Davina's lips. There was still hope. Kane turned back around, signally for the tombstone piledriver; but was caught with an RKO instead. Shifting to finish Seth off, his opponent caught him with his own technique.

"NO!" Davina shouted.

Joey and Jamie held onto her tighter. They watched as Seth crawled his way through the open door and rolled onto the floor, retaining his title. The security let go of her. They wanted to help their champion up. Davina rushed into the ring, kneeling down by Randy's side. Her eyes narrowed when Seth got back to his feet with a laugh.

"I told you!" He gloated.

Randy shook his head, ashamed that he was caught by his own move. He turned to look at Davina. There were several red marks on her arms from Kane and J&amp;J Security. Reaching out to her, he asked if she was okay. After nodding her head in confirmation, she helped him to his feet as the show went off the air.

**After The Show**

Davina walked next to Randy backstage. He couldn't help but look at the marks on her arms. He knew that they were supposed to keep her from entering; but had it been necessary to hold her that tightly. Those marks could easily turn into bruises. He wanted to ask her about it, to make sure she was really okay; but her silence made him question it.

"You can stop worrying about me. I'm fine." She said breaking the silence between them.

"Are you sure?"

She stopped walking right in front of his personal locker-room. Turning to face him directly, her eyes connected with his. The electricity between them was surreal. It made her want to loose herself completely in it, to drown in all the emotions he made her feel. The sweat dripped from his face and rolled down his bare chest. A chest she had used as a pillow a week ago. "I'm positive. I couldn't be better." She answered with a full smile.

"Do you know how hard it was not to kiss you out there?" He asked.

"I think I already know, because I felt the same way."

"So what do we do about that?"

He was teasing her, hoping that she take the bait and plant her addicting lips upon his. She took a step closer to him, placing a warm hand on his sweat covered chest. His heart was racing and she could feel it under her fingertips. It ignited her own excitement. Lifting a hand up to cup her face, he hovered over her mouth. Wanting nothing more to taste her lips over and over again. When they were mere centimeters away from a profound connection, they heard someone clear their throat. Interrupting them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt; but Hunter would like to see Davina in his office." Jamie Noble stated awkwardly fixing his tie.

"Okay, I will be there in a minute." She replied stepping away from Randy.

Jamie turned and started back towards his comfort zone. Randy was annoyed that the little gnome interrupted a perfect moment with her; but curiosity was setting in. He wanted to know why she was being summoned to the main office. He wondering if something happened before the show even started that he didn't know about. "Do you know what that's about?" He asked.

"I would assume it would have something to do with the fact Nikki attacked me before the show."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

Davina held up a hand to stop him from freaking out even more than he already was. She really was planning to tell him about it; but in reality, she really hadn't had time to even talk to him before now. His eyes were searching her entire body for blemishes, when he found none it relieved him tremendously. "I was going to tell you when we actually had a moment to talk."

"Did she hurt you?"

"Nope. I enjoyed seeing her temper flare and all I did was speak the truth."

Randy chuckled, loving how she behaved. The woman was acting more and more like him with each passing day. He didn't know if that was a good idea or not; but at least she was standing up for herself, whereas before she was letting people walk all over her. It was a win in his book. "Just be careful. That's all I ask." He replied.

"I'm always careful. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I will go see what Hunter wants, then we can go out somewhere."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Davina Sinclair?"

"You wish, Randy Orton."

They both teased each other, not knowing how much longer they could fight against the attraction between them. They've already kissed several times. All that was left, was to become official; but neither knew if they were ready for that. They just enjoyed what they had now. There was still so much to learn about each other. "Go on, get see what the boss wants. I'll be here waiting for you." He said softly in a voice that sent a warm chill down her spine.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

She kissed his cheek before walking away. Her heart was still pounding against her chest, even when she stood outside the boss's door. Randy was still on her mind the second Hunter allowed her inside the office. The man was so addicting and it was something she had never felt before in her entire life. Shaking Hunter's hand, he issued her to sit down in the chair across from him. She was really hoping this was about Nikki's attack and not about creative plans. It would totally break her heart if she was taken away from Randy so soon.

"So, would you like to tell me your side of the story about what's been happening between you and Nikki Bella?" Hunter asked folding his hands in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I'd like to thank XoxoShonKV, Legolas' Girl 31, EvyxxChan, Imarie, Rbf2m, and Pinayprinesa for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank melsivson2, and esmecruz2095567 for becoming followers to this story. I hope you all will enjoy reading the new chapter and all the drama/twists along with it.**

Chapter 11:

Davina just blinked several times, trying to come up with the best answer to her boss' question. There was a lot she wanted to tell him; but knowing who he was, she didn't know if she was liked by him or not. She also knew that Nikki was extremely well-liked by his wife, Stephanie McMahon. It was probably one of the worst situations to be in; but there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. Nikki was like a shark with the smell of fresh blood. A frenzy of bitter hatred and jealousy.

"I see that you are thinking about what to say. Just tell me the truth." Hunter stated in a calm voice.

"Her hatred of me started on my first day on the main roster. At first, there was no reason to hate me; but the more I got to see things, I knew what she really wanted."

"And that was..."

"For the title to remain on her shoulder for as long as humanly possible."

Hunter figured as much. Ever since the title was awarded to her back in November, Nikki has had a 'superior than everyone else attitude'. Little did the woman know, that he was simply waiting patiently for his time to remove the prestige championship from her. John Cena's influence was no longer a factor. However, he still had to contend with his wife.

"Was that what the fighter earlier tonight was about?" He asked.

"Partly. It was also about her trying to ruin my friendship with Randy and me knowing that she was behind Seth's curb stomp attack on me."

She watched as Hunter started to tap his fingertips on the wooden desk in an agitated manor. She was starting to question telling him anything. He opened his mouth to speak; but was interrupted by the a sudden burst of the door opening. Stephanie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. The anger was swirling in her blue orbs. No doubt Nikki ran to her about what had happened. "What the hell are you thinking?" She yelled at her husband.

"You were not there so you can't just go by what Nikki tells you." Hunter answered trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Were you going to punish Davina as well?"

"For what!" Davina asked standing up from her chair.

Hunter instantly saw a red flag with the current situation. His wife was obviously angry with him for punishing Nikki for the physical attack on another; but was even more mad about him not punishing Davina for defending herself. He looked at the newest diva's face. The anger was coursing through her at the very thought of being punished for nothing. "You instigated the argument. What happened should have been on your head." Stephanie yelled.

"Actually, I didn't instigate anything. She did, in the locker-room. I simply stated my displeasure with her actions against me as of late. Including the fact that she asked Seth to curb stomp me a couple weeks ago. Or did you forget about that?"

"She denied that and I believe her."

Davina was completely seeing red at this point. She had one boss that was willing to listen to her and one boss that completely blaming her. She clenched her hands at her side, doing everything possible not to strike her own boss. Even though she really did deserve it. Mentally forcing herself to think about something to calmed her down, an image of Randy came to mind.

"If you believe someone who is so desperate to keep that title on her, then you are just as dumb as she is."

The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop herself. Hunter lowered his head, shaking it. A muffled laugh escaped his throat, which infuriated his wife even further. Her hand came fast and connected with Davina's cheek. The sound echoed through the entire room. "Okay, I will let that pass considering you are my boss and I do respect you; but that only happens once. Hit me again and I will knock you down a few pegs."

Before Stephanie could even say another word, Davina walked out of the room. She turned to face her husband, who had a wide grin on his face. He reached out to her, pulling her to side down on his lap. She could feel the anger dissolve the second he touched her. Being angry with him never solved a damn thing, and that came from years of experience in their marriage. "So what are you smiling about?" She asked.

"That little tiff you just had. She's definitely got a mouth on her." He replied.

"Yeah, she reminds me of someone else's mouth."

"Let me guess...Randy Orton..."

She was stunned that he could actually know that; but since Randy had insulted her dozens of times over the last few years, Hunter had heard every single episode. He laughed again, knowing full well Davina had picked that up from his former Evolution stable mate. He swore that they were a match made in heaven. "Oh my god, yes. I guess that comes as no surprised considering who we paired her with on TV."

"So I've just got an idea from what just happened between you and Vina."

"Oh really?"

"How about you get your beautiful ass back in the ring and feud with her? Do you have any idea the money we could make with that?"

Stephanie contemplated what he was telling her. She really couldn't deny that he was right. The last feud she was in brought in a lot of sales and with the look on his face, she was finding it hard to say no. When she finally did agree to it, Hunter sent word to the creative department for the upcoming confrontation between the newest diva and the boss.

Randy walked out of the shower and quickly got dressed into a pair of light colored fitted jeans. The water was still rolling down his face, dripping onto his bare chest. Davina's good mood was rubbing off on him. He was excited to be alone with her again; but he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling of dread in the fact that Hunter summoned her to his office.

A sudden knock on his door snapped him back to reality. He wondered if it was Davina and that thought alone got his blood hot; but the second he opened the door, disappointed washed over him along with irritation. Nikki Bella stood outside his door dressed in probably the most provocative outfit he had ever seen her wear and that was saying a lot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked sharply.

"I came to say that I'm sorry." She replied giving him the most sorrowful eyes.

"Like I would believe you after what you've done to Davina as of late."

Nikki took a step closer to Randy's shirtless frame. Just the sight of her angered him. He kept asking himself 'why him?'. Her doe brown eyes sparkled. Had it been a different time in his life or if he had never met Davina, he might have considered it; but knowing who she was now, it made him cringe at the thought.

"Oh come on, Randy. You've never been one to be tied down to someone so plain."

"You're obviously jealous of her, if you talk the way you do about her."

Davina walked around the corner when she heard Nikki and Randy's voices. She leaned against the wall listening. It didn't feel good ease dropping; but if it was about her, she was damn sure she wanted to listen. Her hands lay flat against the cold wall behind her. It was her preventive measure not to get all heated with anger.

"I'm not jealous. Think about it, she is very dull. Not much going in the personality department or the in the looks. I think the only thing that I would give her credit for is her eyes."

"She has way more personality that you do. She's actually cares about other people. She's not selfish or vein and that's what I like about her."

A smile tugged at Davina's lips upon hear Randy stand up for her. It was more than she could ever ask for in a friendship or budding romance. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her excitement. There were so many emotions flowing through her in that very moment. She was proud of herself for standing up for herself against Nikki and against her own boss. It may not have the smartest idea; but it made her feel good and that was all that mattered to her.

"How do you know that she's not just using you to further her career?" Nikki asked.

"No, that's what your doing or at least trying to do."

Davina had heard enough, she stepped out from around the corner and made eye contact with both of them. Randy smiled instantly upon seeing her. Nikki realized that he really did care about the woman approaching them and that was clearly not what she wanted to happen. There had to be a way to ruin it, to make him see that he was better off with her. "You see, Nikki. He doesn't want you; so do yourself a favor and stay away from him. It will prevent anymore heartache for yourself." Davina stated closing the rest of the distance between them.

"You think you have all the answers don't you?"

Nikki moved away from Randy and stood face to face with Davina. The taller woman pressed her enlarged chest outward. Randy took hold of Davina's hand and pulled her towards him. It was the only thing he could think of to prevent another confrontation. Nikki felt like she had made her point and took her leave. There was one other person she needed to see before the night was over and that was none other than Seth Rollins.

"You didn't need to pull me away. I wouldn't have hit her." Davina stated taking a step back from him.

"I know. I just didn't want her to blemish that beautiful face of yours." Randy replied leaning in closer.

"You're flattering me..."

"No...just speaking the truth..."

As if her hand moved on its own accord, she placed it lightly against his bare chest. Her fingertips moved across the soft skin, brushing a thumb over his abdomen. Her touch was setting his control to brink of breaking. The only image that came behind his eyes was him lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and slamming her back up against the wall in front of them. She just awakened every primal instinct in him.

It was then that he noticed the red splotch on her cheek. He examined it a little closer, coming to see the shape of fingers. Someone had slapped her. Hard. The blemish didn't seem to even bother her, because she hadn't even brought it up. He wondered if she even would. She felt his thumb caressed the sore cheek. The memory of Stephanie slapping her replayed inside her mind.

"The boss slapped me in the office."

"Why?"

"She wanted Hunter to punish me for what happened with Nikki earlier and I defended myself. I kind of called her dumb."

Randy couldn't hold back the laughter. She reminded him so much of his days insulting her. In fact, he still did occasionally. Stephanie had her favorites and despite what was best for the show, she continued to work things out that benefited them. Ignoring the others that have deserved pushes in the right direction with the fans. "That's my girl. Sometimes that woman needs to be put in her place." He replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

They walked back into his locker-room, the door closed behind them. Davina watched as he slipped a plain green t-shirt over his head, covering up his perfect torso. The image of running her hands up his chest came vividly to mind, sending heat straight to her cheeks and warmth straight through her entire body. She had no idea how much longer she could fight her attraction to him. There was obviously chemistry between them. When they kissed the electricity was off-the-charts. It blew mind just much restraint she needed to keep it at a controlled pace.

"Are you sure that you want to go out tonight?" He asked turning back around to face her.

"We don't have to; but I just..."

She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. The words were there; but her fear of saying them was more powerful than she thought. He zipped up his bag, realizing that she was hesitating. "You just what? Come on, you can tell me anything Davina..." He encouraged, hoping that she'd except his invitation.

"I just want to spend time with you..."

He never knew that his heart could race just at the mere mention of some words; but hearing her confess words like those, it definitely quickened his heartbeat. Randy reached out for her hand, cupping her face with his other hand. Looking deep into her jade eyes, the realization that the woman before him had become something special to him scared the living hell out of him. He didn't want to mess anything up.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me things like that, because I also want to spend time with you. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, princess."

His pet name for her made a smile creep to her lips. A sudden boldness washed over. She leaned in the rest of way, pressing her mouth onto his. It caught him slightly off guard; but it didn't take him long to return the kiss with intense fever. Cradling both sides of her face in his palms, his tongue brushed across her parted lips. Begging to be allowed access. The taste of Dr. Pepper greeted him, igniting another burst of heat through him.

Randy slid his hands from her face and further until they found her hips. Taking a firm grip on them, he lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist. She drowning in the pleasure of it all. A groan escaped his throat the second he felt her core snuggled up against pelvic bone. He moved several steps forwards, trapping her up against the wall.

"Davina..." He whispered her name in a warm caress of breath on the sensitive skin of her neck.

She felt herself loosing even more control when her name rolled off his tongue in a lust coated voice and that's when she felt his actual tongue trailing a line down the shallow of her neck. Slightly nipping at the tender skin, Randy groaned in frustration. She was confused as to why; but then he lowered her down from the wall and unwrapped her legs from his waist. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"We are supposed to be taking things slow, trying to get to know each other."

Davina smiled at his attempt at being a gentleman; but she could tell that he frustrated. "It's okay. I'm glad you feel that way about this." She replied giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"How about we just call it a night? I think I've pushed my limits a little too far tonight."

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow night."

He nodded, then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead. She backed away and walked out of the room. Her bottom lip quivered upon placing a hand on the closer metal door. She wanted him to know that she didn't feel like he pushed her limits. In fact, she enjoyed every second of what happened between them.

A sudden grab of her arm startled her. Her first instinct was to defend herself. Seth raised both of his arms up, not wishing for physical conflict with her. The second she saw him, the anger returned that Randy had dissolved. If Nikki's drama had been bad enough, now Seth looked to continue it when all she wanted to do was sleep with the memory of Randy's mouth on hers.

"What do you want?" She asked irritated.

"I think we should talk about what happened?"

"There is nothing to talk about. You allowed a manipulative bitch control your own actions. As I told you before, if you really did give a damn about me...you would have talked to me about it."

Seth lowered his head, running a hand through his locks of wet hair. For a split second, Davina actually thought he was feeling guilty; but then she remembered the declared he had made in front of Randy. "Can't you get passed that? I would really like to us to work together without hostility." He stated lifting his head back up.

"I might have been able to; but then you attacked my only friend here and declared that I would be yours. Now...I don't even want to be around you.

"Davina..."

She simply walked passed him, not giving him another opportunity to speak about the issues between them. Seth narrowed his eyes, obviously not happy about what transpired. He had been hoping to get forgiveness from her, so he could try to win her over. He wanted nothing more than to see Randy loose everything he cared about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: I'd like to thank TheWolf87 for becoming a follower to this story. I'd also like to thank LetItReign, moemish1, EvyxxChan, Legolas' Girl 31, and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews. This story has been fun to write for all of you and it pleases me greatly to see the great comments you leave me after every chapter. They encourage me to write more and more, so thank you all for that. I hope you all enjoy this slightly shorter new chapter.**

Chapter 12:

Davina lay staring at the dark ceiling of her hotel room. It felt weird being on the road again after spending the last two weeks at home. However, the real issue was that her mind refused to stop thinking. It kept going back to earlier on in Randy's locker-room. He had kissed her like his life depended on it and she had returned the fever with her own. Never in all her years had she allowed a man to consume her like he did. Every touch, every glance, every move he made caused her body to ignite with an intense flame of passion that she feared; simply because it was foreign to her.

All the emotions Randy made her feel were new. Rolling onto her side, her eyes caught a glimpse at the time on the alarm clock next to the bed. 12:54 am appeared before her eyes and she groaned. She wished that she would haven fallen asleep by now; but instead, she was thinking about her co-worker. Could she really call him that now, after sharing kisses with him multiple times? The only thing she wanted to do was text him...talk to him...see him...anything that involved him.

"I'm so hopeless. I've never let anyone do this to me. What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself burring her face in the pillow.

Frustrated, she flung the covers off of her and got dressed. She wore a pair of faded jeans and plain black tank top. She wasn't trying to impress anyone. The only thing she wanted was a drink from the hotel bar. Swiping the key card to lock the door, she turned and walked down the hall towards the elevator. Once the doors opened, silence engulfed her for the short momentary section of time. It didn't take her long to walk into the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked with a flirtatious smile.

She figured that he was bored, because there was literally only three people in the whole place. Giving him a smile in return, she sat down on the stool and ordered a simple fuzzy naval mixed drink. His golden brown eyes made contact with hers the moment he placed the drink in front of her. She paid him no attention for she went immediately for the drink.

"You look like you could use someone to talk to." A feminine British accented voice washed over her from behind.

Turning slightly to confirm who was behind her, she let out a sigh. Paige was another woman who despised Nikki Bella. Without asking for permission, the younger woman sat down next to Davina. She was quickly served with a beverage of her own. "I never got to congratulate you on your main roster debut." She stated with a smile.

"Thank you; but you know that it wasn't necessary. We've known each other for a while now, there was no need to congratulate me."

"Vina, I've heard about everything that's been going on with Nikki. I feel for you. There is no reason she should be doing things she's doing to you."

No there really wasn't, she thought; but the words never came out. Everything the current champion did was out of jealousy and fear of loosing her position within the company. She was lucky that Stephanie liked her; otherwise, the title would have been taken off her at Extreme Rules last night. Taking another long sip from her drink, she looked over at her phone. She mentally pleaded for a message from Randy to appear on her screen; but it never did.

"You know that you can talk to me, Vina. There is something wrong. Maybe I can help." Paige suggested.

"Not unless your an expert on matters of the heart..."

A small giggle escaped the ebony haired woman's mouth. She knew all too well that the look in her fellow diva's eyes was all about. Something told her that it was about Randy Orton. The man that has showered her with affection since the very beginning. It really came as no surprise, because the looks they gave each other in the ring were so very real. Taking a drink from her own glass, she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's okay to have feelings for him. There is nothing wrong with that." Paige answered.

"It's so much more than that. I'm so afraid that I'll mess something up or say the wrong thing. For as long as I can remember, I've never let another person this close to my heart. He makes me feel things I've never felt in my entire life and it scares the hell out of me, Paige."

Davina honestly had no idea why she was telling her all of what was on her mind; but she felt so much better now that she had. Paige turned in her seat and placed a warm hand on top of hers. Her dark eyes met those of Davina's jade ones. "That's a good thing. I'm no expert...but take it from me...don't run from it. You will only regret it in the end."

Just as those words rolled off Paige's tongue, Davina's phone lit up. Her eyes tore away from the conversation to see Randy's name across the screen. Paige leaned over a little more to see the name for herself. Davina picked up the phone and opened the message. Anxious to read it's contents. _**"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was pushing you away. I wasn't. I just didn't know how far I would have taken things, if I didn't stop."**_

"_**It's okay. I wasn't offended in the least."**_

Finishing the last of the glass of orange liquid, she lay a five dollar bill on the bar. Paige placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she walked away with phone in hand. She hoped that she had encouraged her to embrace what was happening, not fight against it. No matter what else was going on around them.

Davina walked back up to her room using the stairs. It took longer and it gave her more time to think about what Paige had suggested. Her phone vibrated in her hand, indicating a response. Her heart was already racing at the thought of reading his words. _**"I can't sleep."**_

Unlocking her door, she walked inside tossing the card onto the side table by the door. She changed back into the bed clothes she had been wearing before going for that drink. A light blue cami and short black cotton shorts with ties at the sides. _**"Neither can I."**_ She replied as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

After a few moments without a response, she wondered if he had fallen asleep. Leaving her with all these new thoughts. Standing up again, she began to pace across the floor and that's when she heard the soft knocking on her door. Absentmindedly, she walked across the room. Her fingers curled around the handle and turned down, opening the door to come face to face with Randy. A smile curved her full lips.

"Hey beautiful..." He greeted with a warm smile that sent tingles straight through her.

"Hey..." She replied.

"I couldn't help it...I needed to see you."

It never stopped amazing her that his words would have such an effect on her emotions. Stepping aside, she allowed him access to her hotel room. Randy walked inside letting the door shut behind him. His eyes were fixed on her, dressed in such revealing clothing. Her nipples were at points against the fabric of her shirt and the shorts were clear up against the utmost part of her thighs. It left him only wondering what she looked like without the clothes at all.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" She asked trying to make conversation with him, easing into the part that was concerning her.

"Kept thinking about how I acted earlier. I am sorry for it."

Davina let out a half sigh half laugh when she sat down on the edge of her bed. Little did he know that there was no need to apologize for what happened, because she wanted it just as much as he gave it. She didn't push him away. He didn't take advantage or push her. It all had been willing with no objections. "There is no need to apologize, Randy. It's not like you forced me to do anything." She replied looking up at him.

She lay on her side, relaxing her head against the pillow. Randy closed the distance between them, laying on the opposite of the bed facing her. His elbow propping his head up, while his other hand took hold of the nearest one of hers. His thumb brushed across the delicate skin of her fingers. "I know that I didn't; but I just wanted to make sure that you weren't upset with what happened."

"No, I wasn't...I was more afraid of messing up than anything else."

"Why would you be afraid?"

There was the question she didn't want to answer, because that would mean she would have to tell him everything she was feeling. Out if instinct, she pulled her hand away from him. The question was making her feel out of her comfort zone. Randy could see the fear swirling in her eyes. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. "Davina...look at me..." He whispered cupping the side of her face.

Davina hesitantly lifted her head a tiny bit to look him in the eye. The dark stubble of facial hair was ever so tempting to run her fingertips against. His bright blue eyes shimmered with emotions directed at her. Her fear was turning into panic. She didn't know what he expected of her; but Paige's words echoed through her head over and over again, slightly calming her. "There is no need to be afraid with me. We will go the pace you want to go. We will be labeled whatever you want. I will never push you into anything." He confessed.

"I'm not afraid of you or anything with you. I'm scared of all the things I'm feeling, because I've never felt them before I met you."

A smile fell across his lips, warming her inside and out. She had just told him something was she had been desperately trying to hide. He slid over closer to her, wanting to feel her close to him. "Davina Sinclair, you never stop amazing me. I could tell you to embrace all those things that you're feeling; but that would be wrong of me to say. Instead, I'm going to tell you to do what you want to do. I'm not going anywhere."

She wanted to bring up Nikki and Seth; but couldn't bring herself to do it. Lifting her head, she slid his arm around her so her body was nuzzled up against his chest. Randy rested his other arm over her waist. He never moved to kiss her, just simply enjoyed her closeness. The smell of her hair waved under his nose, making him realize that even the smallest things ignited his fire for her.

Davina couldn't help but grip the fabric of his t-shirt. His scent was intoxicating her to no end. It was hard to keep her hands to herself when all she wanted to do run her hand up his bare chest. Just the thought of it warmed her between the legs. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"No...I want you to stay...please..."

"Okay...I just..."

His words were cut off by her lips taking hold of his. Her bold behavior excited him in more ways than one. Continuing the caress her mouth, he felt her tongue playfully tease his parted lips. Begging to be allowed inside. A groan formed at the edge of his throat. The frustration was killing him. He wanted her and she had to know that. Keeping his hands at her face and hair, he continued to kiss her for as long as she wanted.

She pulled away, severing the connection they had. Her eyes were hazy with lust. He could see it plain as day; but he was perfectly okay with it not going any further. He didn't want her to run from him if something she wasn't really ready for happened. That was the last thing he wanted. "Goodnight, Davina..." He whispered placing his warm lips on her forehead and pulled her against his chest.

"Goodnight..." She whispered back biting her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay.

Falling asleep in his arms was dream made reality. His warmth comforted her when she felt the need to cry out of fear. Her past was starting to wear heavy on her heart. Pushing it aside, she managed to close her eyes and drift to sleep right up against his beating heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: I'd like to thank Legolas' Girl 31, moemish1, EvyxxChan, and LetItReign for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank AKSimons, Khaaaaaaan, and Aimee Quinn for becoming followers to this story. A glimpse of Davina past will be present in this chapter along with some other little twists. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 13:

"_Davina!"_

"_Davina! Come on we are late!"_

_ A loud thud came come the top of the stairs as Davina ran down them and out the door she went, not bothering to say a word to her parents. She shoved her bag into the open trunk and jumped into the back seat. Out of habit, she slid the seat belt over her chest and fastened it together by her hip bone. "I'm sorry, I took so long..." She apologized once both of her parents were in the front seats of the vehicle. _

"_It's alright hunnie; but you need to be a little more responsible." Her mother stated in a sweet voice as she turned to look over her shoulder, her long red hair falling into her rounded face._

_ Twenty minutes into their drive, her father gasped and a squeal of tires sounded. Before Davina knew it another vehicle had smashed into them from the side. After screaming for what seemed like hours, the movement stopped and crimson fluid dripped onto her shaking hands. She could barely open her eyes; but from her squinted gaze, she could see the entire windshield completely shattered open. Her father was no longer inside the car and her mother never moved a single inch._

"_Mom...Dad..." She groaned in pain, fighting the urge to cry hysterics. _

_ There was nothing but silence that greeted her. It was then she realized the real horror before her. A choked cry left her bleeding lips. Her vision was swirling and the nauseousness rushed to her stomach in waves. She refused to believe that there was anything wrong with her family. Sirens sounded in all different directions. Panic swallowed her whole. Davina's heart pounded against her chest until her world went to black. _

"_NO! NO!" She screamed upon being told her parents were dead._

_ She was angry, scared; but most of all...alone. There was nothing she could do about what happened next. She was only thirteen, not old enough to make her own decisions. Warm tears streamed down her face in a constant flow. The pain in her body was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Lunging forward, she slapped the doctor. Crying out, it took several personal to restrain her from further damage._

"_You can't...leave me alone..." She sobbed collapsing to her knees._

Davina shot up from her slumber in a startled scream. Sweat rolled down her face and the panting for breath instantly started. Randy sat up. He didn't understand what was happening; but wrapped his arms around her anyway, comforting her. She shut her eyes tight, mentally forcing the memories aside. That was the last thing she wanted to remember. "Shhh..." Randy soothed placing a gentle hand on the back of her head as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"I...I didn't want...to remember that..." She choked on the intensity of her sobs.

"Remember what?"

"How my parents died..."

Randy swallowed hard. Now he understood why she fought against people trying make conversation with her. Why she didn't want to trust anyone. It's because she felt like if she did, they would leave her behind. He didn't ask how they died. He didn't ask her anything else about it, just simply held her. Rocking her gently until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized.

"For what?"

"For becoming a blubbering mess. You didn't need to see that."

Smiling, he leaned in to capture her lips in a short searing kiss that knocked the breath right out of her. Severing the connection quicker than she could blink, she wordlessly opened her eyes to meet his warm gaze. "There is no need to be sorry for that. When you are ready to tell me about it, I'm here to listen; but I'm not going to push you. Until then, we need to get going. Flight leaves in an hour." He replied getting out of bed.

Frozen, she continued to watch him gather up the few things he had brought with him and then watched him walk out of her room. Lowering her head in shame, wondering if she'd be able to give him what he was looking for. She was scared to give him a relationship, because the fear of him leaving cut her in so many places. The pain was unbearable. Davina didn't want him to leave like her parents had and so many people after that had.

"_Oh Davina, there is no need to be afraid."_

She could almost hear her mother's voice whisper those words into her ear; but knew that it was a figment of her imagination. The goosebumps on her arms sent a shiver throughout her entire body. Thinking back on everything Randy has done for her without even knowing it gave her a sense of safety. She felt safe with him, like she could do anything as long as he was there. Could she really give that up all because of fear?

**Monday Night Raw, Before Show**

Davina walked into the arena alone. She assumed that Randy was already there waiting for her. Turning the corner, she almost literally ran into John Cena. He placed his hands on both her shoulders to prevent the collision. Her hair bounced over her face, falling into her eyes. "I'm sorry, John." She apologized.

"It's fine. I was actually looking for you anyway..."

"Me? Why?"

She was confused as to why he would be looking for her. Her skepticism was written all over her face and John easily read it. He honestly didn't blame her for being that way, considering who he had been dating. "I've heard about all the things Nikki's being doing to you. I feel like some of this is my fault." He stated with a solemn look upon his face.

"Yes...well...she's a big girl and made her own choices. You shouldn't blame yourself for anything she does."

"I appreciate that. Nikki wasn't always this cold and heartless."

There was real pain behind his voice. He struggled with the decision to leave her. It made her wonder what exactly happened that would turn a woman in the opposite direction. She highly doubted that she really cared for Randy. It was all about position and favoritism within the company. Something she was loosing quickly.

"I'm sorry that all of this is going back on you. Nikki's issues are with me personally." He stated again.

"She's never liked me from day one; so I doubt that had anything to do with you."

"Even still...I am sorry..."

Davina curled her bottom lip under her teeth. She didn't know what to say or do to make it okay. Never once did she blame him for anything that's happened to her over the last month. For those few seconds of silence, Davina felt vulnerable. "John...there is no need to apologize for anything. She will never break me, no matter what she does. I appreciate your concern...I really do; but the fact is...her childish behavior doesn't compare to the shit I've been through growing up. This is nothing."

"Then my only advice to you is to not underestimate her."

"I don't take anyone lightly. When pushed in a corner anyone could become very lethal. I should know."

A smile formed on his lips as he outstretched them, intending to embrace her. She welcomed the friendly gesture. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she could feel his heart beating against her own chest. The man hid his pain well, that much she could tell. Once he let go of her, the pain seemed to fade from his gentle blue eyes. "Good luck tonight by the way. You've got some real talent, don't waste it." He commented before walking away.

She had no idea what he was talking about. As far as she knew, the only thing she was a part of on Raw was being in Randy's corner for a match. Continuing her walk down the hall, she was stopped by creative and given the nights updates. Much to her surprise there were a lot of changes that involved her directly. Her jade eyes widened as she read everything. Words formed but were unable to be spoken. "I take it, you've read the creative updates..." Nikki's voice boomed from down the hall.

"What of it?"

"Don't get smart. I don't know what is so flipping special about you that they would trust you with such a big feud."

Davina didn't know either; but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that. Nikki walked closer, leering down at her. Narrowing her eyes, Davina looked up at the slightly taller woman. "Well I know the boss doesn't like me much, so maybe she asked for it. Did you ever think about that?"

"Watch yourself, I will make you pay for getting me in trouble last night."

"Do you think that bothers me? Nothing you do gets to me. There is no greater pain than being a helpless thirteen year old girl and having to watch your parents die in a car crash that you somehow survived with just a few cuts and broken bones."

Nikki was stunned. The fury behind Davina's eyes was very real. Taking a step back, the utter shock was displayed for all to see. Davina opened her arms, letting down her guard. "So go ahead, take your best shot at me. You will never hurt me. Not now...Not ever..."

Her words were like knives piercing her heart. How could she be that heartless to destroy someone that damaged. Nikki could see her rival's eyes quiver under the stress of pending tears. She admired the strong will the woman had. No words would come out of her mouth. She was left completely speechless.

Davina stood her ground with her arms open, waiting for a strike; but nothing ever came. Instead, Nikki turned away. Lowering her arms, she watched Nikki walk away without another word or insult. Shifting her head to look up at the ceiling, the warm tears rolled down her cheeks. Deciding against seeing Randy before the show, she made her way to the woman's locker-room and waited for the start of the show.

**Monday Night Raw, The Show**

After a brief pause between segments, the lights dimmed slightly as the first notes of Davina's new theme song started up. The lights flickers after the intro of words and then dived into a hard rock song. 'F.E.A.R, Face Everything And Rise' by Papa Roach. She walked out onto the stage with a pleasant welcome from the crowd. The song was quite fitting considering what her personal life was dealing her. She was determined to rise above every obstacle thrown at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...Davina Sinclair..." Lilian announced.

A smile was exchanged between the two ladies before Lilian handed the microphone over to her. Davina held the device tightly in her hand. The words were running through her head at an alarmingly fast pace. The crowd started their chant of her name and it made her smile. "So did you miss me?" She asked outstretching her arms.

Their cheers were the answer she had been looking for, "I missed all of you to; but while I was gone, I started to see things changing in the diva's division. Naomi took out Paige and took her spot at Extreme Rules. Nikki still retained her title thanks to Brie. Seth Rollins is still the coward he's always been. But I sure as hell haven't forgotten what was done to me." She stated looking directly into the camera that was position in the corner of the ring.

Davina closed her mouth a moment to let the crowd soak in what she already had spoken. Deep down she really didn't know who she was more mad at. Nikki for asking Seth to curb stomp her or Seth for actually doing it. Lifting the microphone back up to her lips, "Now I'm not stupid, I could see why Nikki would want me out of the way. I am a big threat to her reign as champion; but I'm curious as to why Seth would even do it."

Her light hearted voice made the crowd love her more. She was turning into one of the most popular diva's on the main roster to date. "Are you people curious to?" She asked moving the microphone away from her lips a moment to capture all the opinions of the people she loved performing in front of.

"You heard them...Seth, why don't come out here and explain to me why he decided to try and end my career."

Instead of getting Seth's entrance music, she received Stephanie McMahon's. Davina let out an annoyed huff of air from her mouth. The people made their opinion duly noted as the boss walked out onto the stage. Stephanie stopped at the edge of the ramp, not coming any closer. The fire in her blue eyes were still present from the night before. Their heated argument backstage after Extreme Rules was still fresh on her mind.

"I'm sorry, Davina; but you won't be getting Seth. He's busy preparing for more important things."

"More important than trying to end someone's career!" Davina shouted.

Stephanie started her walked down the ramp at that point. She knew Davina wasn't going to go anywhere without an answer. "I understand that you're upset about what happened and he was punished for his actions." She replied walking up the stairs and stepped through the ropes to face Davina directly. Up close she could see the rage in her soft jade eyes.

"Oh please, it was a slap on the wrist Stephanie and you know it."

"Here's the answer you are looking for. He did it because of who you associate yourself with."

Davina lowered her head in a half laugh. Nodding her head, she straightened her head back up to look her boss in the eye. "You really picked a stand-up guy to represent this company with it's prized championship. He needed three other guys to help him win against Randy last night. If he's not a coward then I don't know what is."

The insult triggered anger without Stephanie. In an outlandish brash movement, her hand connected with Davina's cheek. The force of the slap jerked her head to the side. "Show some respect! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Turning her head back to face Stephanie once more, she lifted the microphone to her lips. "Then allow me to take a page out of Randy's book and show you exactly what respect you deserve..." Davina stated dropping the device out of her hand and in one quick motion, she delivered an RKO to her own boss. Crouching down, hovering over the fallen, her eyes widened as the darkest parts of her were presented.

The crowd began chanting 'holy shit' over and over again, not really believing that a diva just laid the boss out in one swift motion. Her music started to play as she left the ring with Stephanie still laying in the middle of it.

**After the Show**

Davina walked backstage with her packed bag. There was one thing she needed to do before she lost the nerve to say it. She made her way to Randy's locker-room and knocked on the metal door. After a few moments, he never came to the door. She knocked again and the same thing resulted. Her mind began to wander. Turning heel, she shifted down the hall only to see Nikki grab hold of Randy's face and place her lips upon his.

She never got a chance to see Randy push Nikki away. Davina had already started running in the opposite direction with burning tears threatening to spill over her lashes. Her heart ached with the thought that she had come to tell him that she wanted a relationship with him. That she didn't want to waste anymore of her life with the what ifs.

"Davina!" He yelled after her, realizing that she had see the second long kiss he hadn't wanted to be a part of in the first place.

A smile formed on Nikki's lips as she leaned back against the wall behind him. He stood frozen as he watched the woman he had grown to care so much about leave the building without looking back once. "Looks like you lost her..." She commented.

"I'm never going to want you, even if she never wants to see me again."

"You'll need someone sooner or later..."

"Your pathetic..."

He stormed off in the direction of his own locker-room. His phone lay on top of his bag. He quickly opened his message application and found Davina's name. There was no way he was going to loose her all because Nikki timed her appalling gesture just in time for her to see it. _**"Please...let me explain. She kissed me and I pushed her away. You didn't see that part."**_ He typed and hit the send button.

Even though he said what he needed to, he knew that it wouldn't be enough. He knew that in Davina's mind, he had betrayed her. With her heart as fragile as it was, he really didn't know if he could mend what was broken or fix what Nikki attempted to destroy; but he had to try.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: I appreciate all of your honesty with your reviews. I re-read the last chapter and I do feel it was rushed at the end. I apologize. Hopefully this new chapter will be better and at a better pace. It'd like to thank LetItReign, EvyxxChan, Legolas' Girl 31, moemish1, and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank Ideadlyx and SparkleShark13 for becoming followers to this story.**

**Warning: Some Sexual Content is present in this chapter!**

Chapter 14:

It wasn't like her to run; so why did she? That was the question running through her mind the second her feet left the ground in a sprint. She heard Randy call out her name; but the burning of tears and the pain exploding from her chest was more than enough to drown out his voice. She never expected to see that, even though deep down she felt like it was something Nikki had up her sleeve. It was the sheer thought of it being an actual betrayal that hurt the most and caused her to run before asking questions.

Once she made it to her vehicle, she panted for breath. Leaning her heated skin against the cool exterior of the driver's side door. Warm tears continued to trickle down her red cheeks. Her phone vibrated against her upper thigh. She knew that it was most likely Randy attempting to talk to her about what she had seen; but it was not something she thought she could handle at that point.

"Davina...what's wrong?" Brie's voice sent a wave of dread over her. She had no personal problem with the woman; but she didn't trust her as far as she could throw her.

"It's nothing..." She replied turning away from the twin of the woman who sot out to ruin her life.

"Your tears aren't nothing. Did my sister do something?"

Brie didn't even need to ask to know the answer. It was hard to think that Nikki had become this corrupt over position within the company. She took several steps closer to Davina, hoping that she'd let her help her fix whatever the problem was. "Just leave me alone, Brie. I don't want to talk about what happened." She snapped opening the car door and climbed inside to escape the problem at hand.

"You can't run from whatever it is. Let me help!"

"You can't help..."

Davina closed the door and shoved the key into the ignition. Turning it forward, the engine came to life. Shifting into reverse, she moved the car backward and then changed directions to leave the arena completely. Brie simply watched, unable to do anything else. She moved her head around to see Randy standing there with the most horrified expression she had ever seen him express in all the years she had known him. "She's gone?" He asked in a muffled whisper.

"Yeah, she was pretty upset. She wouldn't let me talk to her at all..."

"I don't blame her. She probably feels like I betrayed her trust in me..."

Brie was confused as to what he was talking about; but it dawned on her that Nikki probably had a large hand in whatever was going on now. She started to close the distance between herself and Randy. "What did my sister to do to her?" The question fell heavy on her shoulders.

"She kissed me and Davina saw it; but she didn't see me push her away."

Now Brie understood why Davina was so upset. She knew of the forming relationship her and Randy had. No doubt it would break her heart to see someone else's lips on the man she formed such a bond with, and being the twin sister of said woman was not winning her any points in the favorite column. "Don't let it go. Prove to her that you did nothing wrong. I've seen the connection you guys have in the ring. Those feelings are very real."

Randy looked at Brie. There was nothing but honesty flowing from her facial expression. He assumed she was talking from experience. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder before walking away. She was right, he shouldn't just let it go. He need to tell her everything about what happened before their bond was forever shattered beyond recognition.

Davina opened the door to her hotel room. Tossing her bags to the floor, she walked mindlessly to the bed and fell onto it. Her eyes were still burning with tears. She was mentally screaming at herself to get up and stop dwelling on what happened. She had been through so much worse and what she saw was nothing in comparison to what she witnessed as a child. There was nothing more painful than that. Nothing.

She forced herself to stand back up. Moving across the floor into the bathroom, her hand turned the knobs to run a shower. Allowing the silk material of her sundress to fall from her body into a pool around her feet, she stepped under the spray. The warmth engulfed her in its embrace. The water rolled down her bare skin, caressing her in subconscious oblivion. She only wished that it was Randy doing the caressing not the water.

Randy knocked on the room door, he was informed was Davina's. No one answered, which he not surprised happened. Reaching into his pocket for the card he was given by the nice receptionist at the front desk, he opened the door to find it empty. Looking around, he caught sight of her bags next to the door and her phone upon the bed.

The sound of water running was his indication that she was in the shower. Images swirling inside his mind of what she looked like with all that water pouring down upon her naked skin. The mental pictures were making his lower half tighten against his jeans. Her jean jacket lay draped over the oversized chair next to the bed. His hands took hold of it, holding it against his chest. Her scent waved under his nose until he was completely intoxicated by it.

The door clicked, jolting him back to reality. Dropping the jacket back over the chair, he waited for her entrance back into the room. Knowing full well that she would be angry with his invasion of privacy. Davina walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a large white towel. Her wet hair hung loosely over her shoulder. "Davina..." He called.

Jerking up to look at him, she was completely startled by his presence. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She snapped holding onto the towel tighter around herself. The flush in her cheeks appeared, causing her skin to turn pink. She was embarrassed with the lack of clothing he was seeing her in. Though, she had no idea why. He had seen in her in small bikini a few weeks ago. Being wrapped in a towel wasn't anything less than that.

"I wanted to explain what happened; but you weren't answering my texts."

"That should have given you the first clue that I didn't want to talk right now."

"I'm sorry; but I couldn't just let it go, when you didn't see everything."

Davina could see the desperation in his eyes. Biting her bottom lip between her teeth, she moved slightly to the left to were a set of clothing was lain out. His eyes never left hers. He wanted to make everything okay again. He didn't want her to hate him. Not when he was finally able to admit his feelings for her. "What else was there to see, Randy? She kissed you..."

"And I pushed her away." He finished, interrupting her.

She didn't know what to say to him then. The fear of him actually betraying her was still on the surface of her mind. She watched, frozen to move anymore as he closed the gap between them. His hand took her free one, brushing his thumb over the delicate skin of her knuckles. "I pushed her away, Davina. I don't want her. I never have."

"Randy, I..."

"I am sorry that you had to see any of it. That was not fair to you at all."

His close proximity was causing her blood to heat up, her stomach to tighten and her body to tremble when his thumb brushed along the inside of her palm. "I came to see you after the show; but you weren't in your locker-room. So I came looking for you and that's when I saw it. It was like she knew that I would be looking for you..." She whispered, fighting back the urge to kiss him.

"I know...and I'm so sorry you had to see it. Why were you coming to find me?"

Davina knew that he would ask and it sent shivers up her spine remembering why she went in the first place. Could she really tell him now? Closing her eyes, she allowed her head to fall. Avoiding eye contact with him. Randy wasn't going to let that happen. He lifted her head up with a fingertip, forcing her look at him once more. "Vina, I've told you this already; but you know that you can tell me anything you want to." He stated hovering ever so close to her mouth.

"I came to tell you that I wanted more. That I thought that I wanted a real relationship with you..."

The excitement washed over him in waves. He couldn't help but smile. He wanted to test how far the connection went between them. The soft jade of her eyes held his for a few moments longer before the glassy look returned. "And now...do you still feel that way now?" He asked hoping that nothing had changed between them.

"Yes..."

That was all he needed to hear. Leaning the rest of the way in, his lips took hold of hers in a split second. Letting go of her hand, he moved up her side and further to tangle his fingers in her wet hair. A soft moan left her lips when she felt his tongue graze along her bottom lip. Opening up, she allowed him to further explore her mouth. Her skin felt hot and the towel felt heavy around her. Pushing her backward so her back was against the wall, he moved his hands from her hair and slid them down her arms. "Vina..." He whispered in a lust coated voice.

A smile curved at her lips upon hearing his plea of her name. She could feel his arousal pressed up against her abdomen. Knowing that she could turn him on this much, gave her a lot of satisfaction and confidence in herself. Randy snaked his hand up under the bottom of the towel, touching her thigh and shifting around to grab hold of her backside.

Her skin felt hot under his touch and it made him want her even more. With his other hand, he untucked the flap that held the towel in place around her body. With little effort, the material fell around her. Leaving her fully naked body exposed to his viewing. His eyes scanned over her flawless body, salivating at the sight before him.

"My god, your beautiful..." He stated capturing her lips once again.

His hands took a firm hold of her waist and lifted her up, bringing her breasts directly to his mouth. Her darkened nipple peaked as his warm tongue swirled around it, giving it gentle sucks before switching to the other. Davina groaned at the sensations she was feeling. Holding her up, he walked her over to the bed and gently lay her back.

Randy traced a line with his tongue up her neck and gave her earlobe a gentle suck before kissing her again. One of his hands held onto her hip while the other slipped between her legs, feeling the wetness that had begun to form there. A single digit entered her, causing her to groan even loader and arch her back. Pressing herself into him. "It's been a while for you hasn't it? I can tell..." He stated with a sly smile upon his lips.

She couldn't even focus on a reply. The way he was making her feel drowned everything else out. Lowering his head further, a breath of air was caught in her throat at the first feeling of his tongue along her folds. His finger never left her, slowly moving in and out. His mouth sucked against the bundle of nerves centered at her peak. Flicking his tongue across it ever so often. "Relax, princess...enjoy what I'm giving you..." He whispered against her aching core.

Davina gripped the comforter underneath her. Another shock of pleasure tightened her stomach when she felt his tongue continue to ravish her. It wasn't going to be long before that tightness in her abdomen would explode. Her free hand dug her nails into his shoulder. He didn't care, he was loving everything he was doing to her. He loved hearing her moan. Loved how she moved against his tongue and fingers. All that was left, was to give her exactly what she needed.

Randy slipped another finger deep within her, increasing his speed as he did so. Her cries of pleasure came more vibrant. More alive. He loved it with every fiber of his being. His arousal was painfully pressed against his jeans. Fight back the urge to just bury himself within her, he simply leaned up and kissed her. Allowing his thumb to circle her clit, while his fingers did the rest of the work. Her walls clamped around him, as his tongue danced with hers. The voice of her climax was beautiful and he couldn't wait to hear it again; but for now he was content in just giving her a release. Letting her know that it wasn't just about him, that it was about her to.

"How are you feeling?" He asked laying next to her with his hand on her belly.

"Good; but what about you? Don't you need something to?"

"I'll be fine. Today was about you...just you...there will be plenty of time for other things; but for now that's what I wanted to give you. To let you know that its all about you with me."

She blinked back some tears. Sliding up against him, she kissed him softly. Randy held onto her, happy in the fact that they were finally together. Unfortunately, he knew that when Nikki found out she'd be furious. He could imagine Seth would be the same way. There were going to be new obstacles thrown at them; but until then, he just wanted to hold onto her and not let go for any reason.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: I'd like to thank EvyxxChan, LetItReign, Leasha Orton, Girl on Fire, Legolas' Girl 31, and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Now that they are together, there is two people that are going to put there relationship to the test. I apologize for the long delay in updates. I had surgery a few days ago and I haven't felt like myself yet. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 15:

Davina awoke with the warm sun in her face and a comforting arm wrapped around her waist. A smile tugged at her lip as she remembered exactly how she came to be in that predicament. She felt his lips kiss her shoulder. Rolling over, her eyes came face to face with his. Randy reached out and traced a line down her cheek with his fingertip. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered.

"Morning..." She replied before the rest of her words were cut off by his lips capturing hers.

A soft groan escaped her mouth, enjoying the feeling of his on hers. Somehow during the night, Randy had removed his shirt and was now bare skinned before her. Her warm hands slid up his torso, brushing along the chiseled lines of his muscles. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we can't. Work calls, princess." He stated breaking the connection, hovering over so closely to her mouth.

"I know..." She replied lowering her head, snuggling it into the crook of his arm.

Another smile turned his lips upward. She was quickly becoming his greatest weakness. It was hard to think that he met her only a month prior. She just felt so right in his arms. His breath was caught in his throat the moment he felt her hand move up his chest. He groaned and quickly took hold of her hand, stopping her from teasing him further. He already wanted it her too much already and the timing was just all wrong.

"Davina...please...don't..." He pleaded.

"Okay..."

Lifting her head up, her bottom lip stuck out further than her upper one. She was pouting and he knew it. Cupping both sides of her face, Randy captured her lips once more. Her lips parted, willingly giving him access to her mouth. They playfully danced their tongues around each other. Only breathing when necessary. "Come on...we need to get out of this bed now..." He stated again, reluctantly moving away from her to exit the bed.

Davina lay her head back on the pillow, simply watching Randy slip his shirt back on. Her naked body was curled around the comforter, displaying pure seduction on her part. He turned back around to face her, realizing that she never budged from the bed. Was she testing him? Was she teasing him just for fun? The longer she lay there with everything exposed that more his control was put to the test. "Are you purposely trying to tease me?" He asked slipping his wallet back into the pocket of his jeans.

"No...why would you think that?"

"Probably because you haven't moved from that spot since I told you to get up, plus you are still naked from last night. I need to get my things, so I will meet you in the lobby."

He turned away from her and proceeded towards the door. She watched him leave without looking back at her. A soft chuckle escaped her throat; but the memory of hours prior came flood back to her mind. Warming her between the legs once again. She slid out of bed and padded across the floor towards her bag. Her phone vibrated on the wooden night table next to the bed as she quickly got dressed.

She ignored the phone until she had everything packed up and was walking out of her hotel room door. Sliding her finger across the screen, a name she didn't want to see was clearly displayed. A name that made her wonderful mood vanish into thin air. Seth Rollins. _**"I just wanted to say that you did an amazing job last night with your current storyline. The higher ups must really like you to give you such an important segment." **_

"_**Thanks I guess. Why are you complimenting me? What do you want?"**_

"_**Just trying to be nice. Nothing more..."**_

She knew better than to believe that line of crap. He wanted something from her and his nice messages were a distraction from what he was really thinking. Davina stood in the elevator with the open message on her phone, not knowing how to respond to it except for not saying anything at all. The second the doors opened and Randy's face came into view, her phone was tucked away back into the bag. The message forgotten.

**Smackdown Tapping, Before Show**

Seth walked into the building with his travel bag right behind him. He was already annoyed with the fact that Davina was once again avoiding him and ignoring his attempts at a friendship. He knew that he never should have listened to Nikki in the first place. He might have already won her heart by now, instead of pretty much loosing it to Randy.

"Just the person I was looking for..." Nikki's voice echoed the empty hallway.

"I really don't feel like talking to you right now." He replied and continued on.

"What's your problem?"

His frustration was getting the better of him. He swiftly turned back around to look directly into her face. She could see the anger there and it made her swallow hard. She had never seen that look up close and personal, let alone have it directed at her. "My problem is you. I should have never listened to you. Now she hates me and won't even give me a chance to be friends with her."

Nikki took a cautious step towards him, understanding where he was coming from; but hardly sympathized with him. She couldn't stand Davina. Just her presence made her want to vomit. She honestly didn't see what was so special about a damaged woman that was fairly average in looks and personality. "Seth, you can do so much better than her. She beyond damaged, hunnie. There is no saving that." She informed, hoping that he'd understand and help her with her own predicament.

"What is it that you want, Nikki? I know you didn't seek me out just to chat."

"You're right, I didn't. I need your help..."

"With what?"

"Breaking Randy and Davina up..."

Seth took a moment to really study Nikki's face. There was so much hurt and anger behind her eyes that he doubt that she was even thinking straight. The fact that John tore her heart out and fed it to the wolves made her blind with rage. On top of that, she was at risk of loosing her place on top of the divas division now that John's influence was gone. Sure, Randy could help with that; but it would be a lie. He didn't care about her and probably never would.

Letting out a sigh, he reached out to take hold of her right hand. His thumb brushed across her knuckles softly. It caused a ripple of shivers down her spine. One she was completely caught off guard with. "Nikki, is this completely necessary? Randy isn't going to want you even if you manage to break them up."

"He just doesn't realize that he does want me. Davina is really the flavor of the month. He'll grow tired of her when she can't give him what he wants."

"Come on, Nikki. You know how crazy you sound right now? Just forget about them and move on."

"That's easy for you to say. That title isn't being threatened to be taken off you..."

Her words were true. No one was threatening him to take the title off him; but he was no idiot, he knew that eventually it would be. Nikki should have known that prior to the title even granted to her in the first place. Unfortunately, she was with John Cena at the time and her whole world was on cloud nine. It was shattered in a matter of months. He honestly felt bad for her.

"Nikki...things happen. Your not going to keep that title on you until you retire. That's just not how things work. You knew that..."

His touch was clouding her thought. It was almost as comforting as John's once was. She had to fight it, because he couldn't give her what she wanted. He didn't have that much say yet. The pad of his thumb caressed the delicate skin of her hand, back and forth. Her eyes threatened to close, as she soaked in all the warmth he was offering. Coming to her senses, she ripped her hand away from his grasp.

"Please help me, Seth..."

**Smackdown, The Show**

Right before a sudden commercial, Davina was shown walking down the hallway in the direction of the ring. Jerry Lawler made a comment about being excited to see her in action. She waited behind the black curtain, hating what was going to take place in the ring in a matter of moments. Due to her current storyline, Stephanie ordered a two on one handicap match. Hearing the sounds of the crowd coming through made her smile and think back on her debut.

"Hey beautiful..." Randy's voice interrupted her inner image.

"What are you doing here? I've got to go out in a few minutes." She replied.

"I know. I just wanted to..."

He never finished what he wanted to say before he pulled her to him, crashing his lips down onto hers. The camera crew behind them made note of the coupling; but smiled anyhow. Davina lay her hand upon his bare chest, steadying herself against his rock hard form. The man continued to surprise her at ever turn in their path. "I'll see you later..." He whispered in a breath of air against her wet lips.

Wordlessly, she turned to hear her music start up. Trying to focus on her job, she walked out onto the stage with her usual swagger. Eden stood in the middle of the ring with a smile upon her flawless features. "The following contest is a two on one handicap divas match scheduled for one fall..." She stated.

Davina walked down the ramp in her traditional lime green high-cut shorts and matching halter-top. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her jade eyes were embraced by perfect browns with a single line of lime green. "Introducing first...from Davenport, Florida...Davina Sinclair..." Eden introduced.

She stepped into the ring with a smile permanently etched on her lips, not only because she loved the reception she received from the crowd; but because Randy kissed her before coming out there. Of course, the people didn't know that. No one did except for the camera crew. Cameron's song 'Girl Bye' started up and Davina's smile quickly faded and turned into all business.

"And her opponents...Cameron and Alicia Fox..."

Alicia twirled her feather sham around her wrist as she walked with a cocky stature. They were given their marching orders and Davina knew it. They were out there to hurt her, not just embarrass her. Cameron continued to check herself in the small mirror and put on lip gloss. Both women got into the ring and stared down their adversary briefly.

The referee signaled for the bell and it didn't take Davina long to clothesline both of them, trying to get an early advantage. Cameron rolled onto her belly, allowing Alicia to elbow the newcomer in the gut before striking her hard across the jaw. With a sly smile, Cameron yanked hard on Davina's hair. Causing her to be slammed onto her back.

"Was it worth it!" Alicia yelled slapping her across the face.

Davina slowly got back to her feet, ignoring all the screaming and threats. She turned and kicked Cameron low, wrapped an arm around her neck and knelt down. Delivering a neckbreaker then swiftly ducked under Alicia's clothesline attempt. Bouncing off the ropes, she shoved her shoulder into hers. Sensing her only opportunity to end the match, Davina wrapped Alicia's legs around her one. Against some resistance, she managed to turn her over and leaned backward into a bridge.

Alicia screams were loud and full of pain. It didn't take her long to succumb to submission. The match ended with Davina as the winner; but Cameron rolled back into the ring and tackled a winded victor. Alicia joined in, beating down the woman who RKO'd the boss right in the middle of the ring the night before.

The crowd continued to boo their hardest, not appreciating what they were doing to their favorite. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole made comments about it being unfair and ridiculous. The only one in favor of the beating was JBL. Finally, two more referee's came down to stop the double team. Alicia and Cameron exited the ring with vicious smiles upon their faces. Davina lay in the ring with her hand over her face before the show went to commercial.

**After The Show**

Davina gingerly walked back to the woman's locker-room. One of Alicia's stomps actually made contact with her ribs and it left her side extremely tender. Turning around the corner, Natalya was outside the room talking with her husband. Tyson Kidd. Turning her head, her eyes made contact with Davina's. "Hey, are you okay? You look rough..." She stated walking towards her.

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm good, nothing to worry about."

A sweet smile greeted her, before the happily married couple left her alone. Once they were gone, she allowed the pained breath of air out of her lungs. Opening the door, she prayed that no one would be inside; but much to her disappointment she was not alone. Brie Bella was pulling her hair up into a fancy up-do. It was actually quite pretty in her mind. "Hello, Vina..." She greeted warmly.

"Hey..."

Brie turned from the mirror to face the disheveled woman walking into the room. The look on her face was that of pain and caution. She didn't really blame her for being suspicious of her, considering Nikki has done nothing for trust to be earned. Davina continued right on towards her bag and slowly got out of her ring attire. The bruise was already starting to form on her right side, right where Alicia kicked her. "That looks like it hurts..." Brie commented.

"It's nothing..."

Davina slipped on a slim fitted light blue tank top over her white bra. She quickly got into a pair of black leggings and matched the outfit with a simple pair of silver flip-flops. There was nothing special out the clothes she was wearing, nor did she care what anyone else thought about it. All she wanted to do was see Randy. "Vina, I am sorry that Nikki won't leave you alone. She told me about what you told her...when you were a kid..."

"What of it? It obviously didn't phase her cause she deliberated kissed Randy in front of me no more than two hours after telling her that, hoping that I'd never want to see him again. She doesn't care about him. She only wants to keep that title on her."

Brie lowered her head in shame, realizing that things were more complex than she knew. She stood up, intending on making things okay between them at least. There was nothing she could do about Nikki. Davina instantly took several steps back, with her travel bag in hand. "Brie, I don't want to talk about it. You can't fix things, no matter how much you want to. Nikki put herself in this. I'm not going to sit back and let her ruin my life, just when I think there is actually a bright future somewhere down the line."

"Can you and I at least be civil? I'm not against you. In fact, I think you and Randy are perfect for each other. It reminds me of Daniel and I early in our relationship..."

Davina took the compliment with a gain of sand. She really didn't trust Brie; but there was something behind those dark eyes that called to her. Convincing her that she was telling the truth. "I'm not out to hurt you, Davina..." Brie stated again reaching out for her hands.

Before she could answer, there was a loud knocking on the door. Reaching back, Davina opened the door to see Randy standing there. The second their eyes met, smiles curved at their lips. Brie watched with fascination, knowing full well what those emotions felt like. "I think you've found a good one this time, Randy." Brie commented.

"Me to...now if your sister would stop trying to ruin it for us." He replied.

"I wish I knew how to stop her from trying..."

Davina followed Randy out of the room with her bag rolling behind her. Brie bit her bottom lip regretfully. She hated to hide things from her sister; but she felt that there was no harm in befriending Davina. If Nikki found out about it, it would be a betrayal of the worst kind. She knew who she needed to talk to now. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she left the room in search of her sister's former lover.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: I'd like to thank everyone who wished me a healthy recovery. I am feeling a lot better. I'd like to thank LetItReign, tatyasdias, EvyxxChan, Legolas' Girl 31, and Pinayprincesa for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank RebelxPunk and UselessWithAPen for becoming a follower to this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 16:

**Later that Night...**

Brie smiled upon receiving the text message she had been hoping for. John was going to meet her at a local club not far from the arena. It was time to get some answers and hopefully talk civilly about Nikki's present issues. After hearing of the most recent conflict between her sister and Davina, it became apparent that things weren't going to get any better if nothing was done about it. She assumed Davina wasn't going to play nice for too much longer and it worried her. It was personal territory that Nikki was messing with.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked in passing.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to head back to the hotel for the night." She replied lying through her teeth.

"Okay...I thought maybe we'd go out tonight for a drink."

"I'm sorry..."

Nikki shook her head, playing it off that it was okay; but deep down she felt like her sister was lying to her. There was only one way to find out for sure. Follow her to where it was she was going. Brie gave her sister a hug then made her away out of the building. Nikki flicked her hair off her shoulders and tightened her grip on her bag until her knuckles turned white. "Okay Brie...we will see what you are hiding..." She whispered slowly following her sister.

She sat behind the drivers seat in her rental and pulled out her phone. A need for Seth to be there washed over her in a scary conflicting manor. If he had his heart set on his precious Davina, he needed to figure out why her twin sister was most likely siding with her. _**"I need you to help me figure out what my sister is hiding...follow me NOW!"**_ She typed and sent to him.

**Local Club**

Brie walked in to see John sitting alone at a table furthest away from the stage. There was a crew setting up for the DJ of the night. She weaved through the growing crowd and sat down across from him. "Thank you for meeting me..." She stated with a concerned look upon her face.

"Anytime. What's up?" He asked taking a drink from his beer.

"It's Nikki...do you...have any idea...why she's acting this way? I mean, Davina shared her most painful memory and she still kissed Randy in front of her. She's completely out of control and I'm worried."

John ran a hand over his head, letting out a slow sigh at the same time. He knew Nikki was heartbroken; but never imagined she'd go down a dark path. Things so much more complex than he realized. Brie had a right to be concerned about her twin and was surprisingly happy that she came to him about what's going on. "I wish I could give you the answers you're looking for; but I honestly don't know why she's acting out like this. I don't think I can completely blame it on being heartbroken, because she's hurting others."

"Davina is going to snap eventually. I can see it in her eyes. Everything is just so wrong..."

Music started up giving the atmosphere a whole new look. The crowd starting to dance up front by the stage. The bar was becoming crowded pretty quickly. Brie's eyes started to burn with tears. She hated to see her twin in such turmoil and only wanted to help; but she was far from okay with hurting someone just for the fun of it.

Nikki and Seth could see exactly who Brie was meeting and it made the blood boil. Seth wanted to reach out and comfort her; but thought better of it. The last time he tried she yelled at him for it. The skin on her cheek shifted, allowing him to know that she was clenching her jaw. "Nikki, please calm down. We don't need to make a scene in public." Seth stated gently touching the shallow of her lower back.

"If it wasn't bad enough that my sister is meeting my ex behind my back, that little wench Davina is here with Randy."

Seth searched the crowd and spotted them at another table on the opposite side of the stage. Davina's hair shimmered under all the lighting in the room. A smile was etched on her lips the second she lowered her glass from them. He stood there watching, admiring her beauty from afar. Nikki was disgusted with the display and groaned, which snapped him out of his tiny trance.

"Nikki, maybe this is a sign that you should just leave well enough alone. I mean what has she really done to you?"

"She took what I want..."

"No, you want him because you think he can benefit you. That's all."

For a moment, Nikki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even if she had heard it all before. Somehow it hurt more coming from him. The pain dived deeper into her heart. Deeper than she was willing to admit, even to herself. Seth reached out, lightly touching her cheek with the pad of his index finger. "I get that you are heartbroken; but this won't solve anything."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She snapped and turned away from him, walking towards the table that was occupied by her sister and her ex-boyfriend.

Randy couldn't stop staring into Davina's eyes. He just lost himself in them ever time he looked into them. She was just so perfect in every way. Despite the past she continues to hide, he felt he already knew so much about her. It felt different to be in a relationship with her. The best part of it was being surprised by her at every turn. "So how is your side feeling?" He asked.

"Sore; but I'm okay. No need to worry."

"Okay..."

His words trailed off at the sight of Nikki storming passed them. Davina instantly went ridged and clenched her hands into fists. Their eyes followed her and caught sight of her destination. Brie was sitting across from John Cena. She instantly relaxed and a whole new emotion took over. Pity. She pitied Nikki in so many ways.

Randy watched her stand up and heard the sigh that went along with it. He knew that she wasn't going to let Brie suffer the wrath alone. Despite that he felt that she should just leave it alone; but the fact was, Davina was involved no matter what. She was the prime target in Nikki's madness. A madness he was hoping would end soon; so that he didn't feel like he was walking on eggshells all the time in life. He simply wanted to enjoy his new relationship.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nikki snapped.

"I'm trying to help you..." Brie replied looking her sister in the eyes.

"By going to him!"

Nikki was outraged, flinging her arm out to a hard point in his direction. The tension was so thick between the three of them. Breathing was a cautious action to take. John held up both of his hands innocently. He wanted to talk her down before things really got out of hand. The swell in her eyes was a sure indication that tears were quickly forming. "Nikki, please...she only wants what's best for you. This destructive path isn't healthy at all..."

"Come on Nikki, don't blame your sister for trying to help." Davina inserted folding her arms across her chest.

John met her gaze, understanding that she wasn't there to provoke the beast. Randy hovered behind his new girlfriend, ready to step in if needed. John admired that about him. He only wished that there was more he could do to help with the situation; but his feelings still remained the same. He just wasn't in love with her and couldn't give her what she wanted. Marriage. Children.

"You're the fucking reason this is happening, so mind your own business!" Nikki snapped.

"No...I'm really not. I do understand where this rage is coming from. When my parents died, all I felt is rage. I was pissed they left me alone. I was pissed at anyone who tried to help me. I never let anyone closer than an arms length to me."

Listening to Davina open up about her past only made Randy understand why she pushed him away for so long. There was a lot of past demons that still haunted her to this day and the look in her eyes in that moment, proved just that. She was struggling just talking about it to someone who had done nothing but torment her since their meeting. "It's not the same thing. No matter what you think, we aren't the same."

"Maybe not; but I do sympathize with your heartbreak. Yes, he tore your heart out and left you vulnerable...there is no greater pain than that. Nikki...that's where my sympathies end. You've tried on multiple occasions to ruin my career and to destroy any shot I had at happiness. I'm not the same person I used to be and let people walk all over me. You hurt me...I will hurt you..."

Davina narrowed her eyes. The harsh stare was a statement that she wasn't someone to push into a corner. Brie took her sister's hand into her own, gently turning her away from Davina. Forcing her to look straight into her eyes. Nikki bit her bottom lip. The confusion was settling on her conscious. Tears rolled down her cheeks and out of frustration, she swiftly turned and slapped Davina across the cheek. The force of the blow caused Davina to stumbled backward into Randy's arms.

"Nikki! Please stop!" Brie pleaded.

"Don't you threaten me. If you thought what I've done so far is bad, I could easily come up with worse things."

John was witnessing a completely new people in place of the woman he once loved. Her eyes no longer held the warmth that comforted him. He supposed that it was his fault that she become like this; but he wasn't going to place the blame on himself. There was only one person to blame and that was Nikki herself. "When will this madness end? Davina is not to blame for this. I broke up with you because I couldn't give you what you wanted and neither one of us was happy. I promise you that there is someone else out there for you." John told her with the most utmost sincerity.

Randy caught sight of Seth approaching the group. His presence was the last thing he wanted to see there. Remembering his declaration that Davina would be his echoed on repeat in his mind; but there was something different about him. He didn't have a sly smile upon his face. Just a concerned one. Nikki lost her breath the second he came into view. The rage she had been feeling was suddenly gone. Vanished into thin air. "Maybe it's time we left. You said what you needed to..." He said softly and then held his hand out for her to take.

"Seth..." Brie whispered in utter shock to see him standing there.

What was more of a shock to her, was the fact that Nikki reached out with her own hand for his. Solemnly, they walked away. Brie trembled with tears. She didn't understand what happened to her fun loving sister that always had a smile upon her face. John reached for her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I want my sister back..." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Brie. I shouldn't have threatened her..." Davina apologized.

"It's not your fault. None of it is..."

"I wouldn't say that..."

She turned and proceeded to walk away with Randy trailing behind. The war had begun deep within herself. She mentally screamed at herself for threatening Nikki; but there was the part of her that felt that it was self-defense. Randy followed silently until he could figure out what to say to her. He knew that the whole situation upset her on more than one level. No one who opens up about a past that painful doesn't feel pain again.

He couldn't imagine the emotional pain she was currently feeling. Davina walked out of the club and made a retreat to the car. There, she let out a frustrated scream and slammed her hand against the metal frame above the window. Randy could hear her cries when he turned down the aisle where the car was parked. "Davina..." He called softly.

"Why did I threaten her? I was fucking getting through to her...I could see it. Maybe she's right...maybe I am too damaged to be any good to anyone..."

"No...no...don't say that. You are plenty good to a lot of people. You're not as damaged as you seem to think."

Randy reached out for her, wrapping his arms around her trembling body. Instinctively, she snuggled her head against his chest and clung onto his shirt. His scent waved under her nose, slightly calming her from the hysterics; but it didn't get rid of the feeling of guilt that harbored her conscious at that point. "Davina, you are one of the most gifted women I have ever met. There is not a hateful bone in your body; although, you may try and make it so there is. It's one of the things I love about you. Despite all she's done to you, you still want to help her...that's beyond selfless."

"I obviously screwed that up when I threatened her..."

Pulling her out of his arms slightly so he could see her face, he leaned down hovering closely to her lips. "You made a point that you weren't giving up your claim on me and that means the world to me. Don't worry about her right now, there will be other opportunities to help her." He stated with a smile upon his face. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip just before he captured them with his own. The woman in his arms was more than he deserved and it was starting to dawn on him that maybe he had fallen for her already.

Seth walked Nikki back to her hotel room. Not a single word had been shared between them the entire trip back. While she was away from the people that caused her pain, everything they told her continued to replay in her head. Especially John's words. He had been right about their relationship. John wasn't going to be able to give her the things she wanted out of life and it caused a huge strain on their life together.

"Are you going to be okay?" Seth asked interrupting her thought process.

"Why are you still being nice to me after everything I've made you do over the last few weeks?" She asked standing face to face with the closed door of her room.

"Nikki, you know that John is right. There is someone else out there for you. There is so many other guys out there are willing to get to know you, if you'd just give them a chance. I'm not telling you this because I'm one of those guys; but because I've been where you are right now. Heartbroken and angry."

His words made her heart accelerate. His confession that he wanted to get to know her was more than she thought was possible. After John left her, she figured that she'd be alone for the rest of her life. Maybe that wasn't the case anymore. "What about Davina?" She asked knowing that he had wanted her since the time of her debut.

"She isn't going to want me after what I did to her. And seeing her tonight with Randy, it made me realize that she's happy; but I'm not going to stop until I've made amends for what I did to her."

She didn't know how to respond to that. He gently turned her around to look directly at him. Her dark eyes were swollen with pending tears and it cut at him like a knife. Kissing her cheek, he tucked a chunk of her hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, Nikki. Things will get better, I promise."

Seth backed away and turned to walk away. Nikki continued to stand outside her door until he was no longer in her view. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside to complete darkness. She never bothered to turn any lights on, simply stumbled through the room until she found the bed. Collapsing upon it, it didn't take long before the tears broke over her lashes and rolled down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: I'd like to thank Legolas' Girl 31, Girl on Fire, EvyxxChan, and Leasha Ambrose for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank Chiana Reigns, SuperEchoNovaBeat21 and KellieBelle for becoming followers to this story. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter; but I do hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 17:

On her one day off, Davina spent most of it sitting in her sanctuary pouring her heart into music. There was just so much on her mind. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about Nikki; but she really did sympathize with her to some degree. Her fingers flowed over the keys of the piano and her voice humming a song.

Randy sat at the top of the stairwell listening to every single note that escaped her mouth. After feeling her trembling in his arms after the incident with Nikki three days before that, he knew that Davina was shutting herself down. Blaming herself for allowing things to get out of hand. It wasn't just him that noticed her change in behavior, it so many of the other girls and guys they worked with.

It pained him to know that she was so upset about what happened. Not a single person blamed her, including Brie. He slowly made his way down the stairs. Her crimson hair coming into view. Davina's fingers stopped flowing over the keys and pulled her hands away from the instrument. "I'm sorry. You probably shouldn't have come here..." She stated.

"Stop that! I came because I wanted to." He replied walking across the room to stand inches away from her sitting form.

She got up and walked passed him, not letting him know that his words meant the world to her. He didn't deserve someone like her and wished that he understood that. Randy followed her back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Coffee was sitting on the warmer ready to be poured and that was her first stop. With her back turned, he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her from behind. "I hate seeing you this upset about something you had no control over." He whispered kissing her shoulder.

"That's the thing...I did. I threatened her."

Turning her around to look him in the eye, her jade orbs were already glassy with pending tears. He reached out with a hand to cup her cheek, while his other hand rested against her hip. "Davina, you threatened her only because you want to keep your life the way it is. If you didn't care about me and our relationship, you wouldn't have threatened her at all. You were protecting what you have." He explained.

"Randy..."

"Forget about her for now. Just live your life how you want to and I'll be there every step of the way..."

His words made her heart flutter. No matter what wrong she's done so far, he still wanted to be with her. He was willing to fight for her. That was more than anyone was ever willing to do for her. She wanted revel in everything emotion she was feeling in that moment. The heat in her cheeks tinted her tanned skin pink. "Is my princess blushing?" He teased.

"No!" She blurted obviously lying.

A soft chuckle escaped his throat before he captured her lips with his own. The kiss sent a wave of desire throughout her entire body. A flash of him between her legs caused a groan to erupt. Her fingers took hold of his shirt tightly, wanting to feel him even closer. Parting her lips, she slipped her tongue out to meet his; but before that could happen, he broke the connection.

"Why don't you go and get ready. I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight."

"You don't have to do that. We could just order something..."

"Davina, please. Let me show you what a real date is supposed to be like..."

She was slightly hesitant about letting him spoil her. It was probably because no man had ever wanted to. Caving, she let go of his shirt and took a step back. Randy grinned and tapped her backside with his hand, getting her to move along. A giggle broke free and a smile that completely melted him in almost every single way possible.

Once she was out of sight, he pulled out of his phone and quickly did a search for restaurants in Tampa Bay, which was the nearest city from Davenport. He walked outside onto the back patio near the pool and made a phone call. He prayed that he could get a table reserved for them. He honestly didn't care how much money had to pay to get it. She was worth it.

"We have only one available." The lady stated sweetly.

"Great! I will take it."

"What time should we expect you?"

"Between eight and nine."

"Name..."

"Randy Orton..."

The woman fell silent, obviously recognizing the name. She didn't fuss or ask if he was a wrestler, which pleased him. She simply thanked him for the business and hoped his experience with them would be pleasant. Tucking his phone back in his pocket, he slipped back inside the house unnoticed. The sound of running water gave him the indication that Davina was in the shower.

The thought of her naked under the hot spray was more than enough to cause blood to run to his lower half. His eyes frantically searched for a piece of paper. Once he found one, he proceeded to write her a note letting her know that he needed to go buy appropriate clothing.

"_Vina,_

_Needed to get clothing for tonight. Please dress formally. I plan on showing you what a real date is like. You are by far the most intriguing woman I have ever met and I intend on proving that you are all I need. You are plenty good enough for me. I know you worry about that._

_See you soon,_

_Randy"_

He left the note on the counter next to her cup of coffee. Looking back once to see if she was out of the shower yet, he walked out the front door. There was so much he wanted to let her know; but there was a fear that she'd fall back into the shell. The shell she had when he first met her.

"If only you understood just how much I care about you..." He told himself before backing out of the driveway.

Davina walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy dark green towel. She was confused as to why it was quiet. Peaking out into the kitchen, she realized that Randy wasn't there. Padding across the cold floor, she went to the counter for her coffee only to see a note with her name on it. Her eyes read every word and a smile tugged at her lips that refused to leave.

He was by far the sweetest man she had ever known. Just thinking about him planning something special for her, it melted every single inch of ice around her heart. She wondered if it was love that she was feeling; but honestly didn't know for sure.

**Scottsdale, Arizona**

Nikki lay in the spare room. Her mother was more than willing to allow her daughter to spend time there. After hearing Seth's confession, her mind had been a chaotic mess. She never figured anyone would want her after all the drama after John broke up with her. She supposed he could help her keep the title on her longer; but the fact was, she didn't want to use him for that.

"Maybe I do care about him..." She whispered to herself as she stared at the dark ceiling.

Her phone vibrated against the wood of the nightstand. She contemplated not even looking at it; but thought maybe it was Brie asking how she was doing. No matter what's happened between them in the past, Brie had always been there for her. Nikki reached for her phone blindly and opened the message.

"_**How are you doing? Are you feeling any better?"**_ Seth asked via message.

She bit her bottom lip, not really knowing what to say to him. He really was trying to help her through the roughest part of her life. Hesitantly, she lifted her fingers up to type her reply. _**"I'm doing better. At my mom's for some support."**_ She replied.

"_**Just wanted to check on you. I was worried about you."**_

"_**I appreciate it. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow..."**_

"_**Okay, take care angel."**_

Her entire body froze at the simple word. It had been a long time since she had been showered with affection. The word angel seemed to cause her heart to beat rapidly. She wanted to reply back; but thought better of it. She rolled over onto her side, curling her legs further up her body. Her heart was still pounding against her chest as her eyes slowly started to flutter closed.

"Oh Seth, you weren't supposed to get under my skin like this..."

Her words trailed off as sleep took over. The fact that Seth was getting to her in more ways than one was scaring her. It was something she would deal with later. For right now, she was going to enjoy the sleep she was about to have.

**Davenport, Florida**

Davina zipped up the back of the dress she decided upon for the evening. The material was silk and black in color. It was mid-thigh length and accented with silver wrap heels. A small dream catcher necklace was neatly clasped around her neck, a memory of her mother in a beautiful way. If only she could see her now. Her hand unconsciously went to the pendent, taking a comforting hold on the tiny object. "I hope I've made your proud..." She whispered.

"I know they are..." Randy stated leaning against the frame of her bedroom door.

She turned to see him dressed in a pair of khaki colored dress pants and a light blue button up shirt. The color of his clothing brought the color of his eyes out more. Her breath was caught in her throat. Leaving her completely speechless. His blue orbs stared into her jade ones, dragging him closer to her. "You look so beautiful..." He said breathlessly.

"Thank you..."

The closer he got to her the harder it became to keep his hands to himself. His fingers itched to pull the zipper down on her back. He wanted to release her from all forms of clothing so he could love every single inch of her bare skin. Clearing his throat, he slowly regained his composure. "Ready to go?" He asked softly with a slight crack in his voice.

"Yeah, I am..."

He reached for her hand, twining his fingers through hers. They walked out of her bedroom and weaved through the kitchen, only stopping for her to grab her handbag and keys. Once outside, he opened the passenger door of his rental for her to enter. Her entire body felt tingly the second his hand left hers. Randy sat down behind the wheel and turned to look at her only to be met with her lips against his. It was probably the most bold move she had made since the start of their relationship.

"What was that for?" He asked curiously.

"The note. I do worry about not being good enough for you..."

"There is no need to be. You are more than enough for me and I will prove that to you tonight."

His thumb slid down the side of her face and brushed across her bottom lip. The woman was so damn addictive that it was driving him insane. He had to prove to her that she was cared about, that she meant a lot to him. Nikki had made her question his motives. The mental torment was taxing on her and he knew it.

Davina slid back into her seat and slipped on the seat belt as Randy backed down her driveway. The fresh crisp ocean air was heavenly to her nose. Closing her eyes, she mentally thought about the possibilities of what the night would hold for her. It had been such a long time since she'd been on a date, let alone one with someone she cared so deeply for.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: I'd like to thank .fleur, ruthst123, and katiescarlett27 for becoming followers to this story. I'd also like to thank Pinayprincesa, Legolas' Girl 31, EvyxxChan, Imarie and Girl on Fire for the wonderful reviews. I also want to mention that I've started another story called 'Another Chance'; so if your fans of Dean Ambrose, check it out. I'm going to be doing a one-shot series in the near future. Be on the look out for that as well. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, it's probably one of the most romantic ones I've ever written. A section of lyrics from the song 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica is a part of this, I don't not own them.**

**Warning: Sexual Content is Present!**

Chapter 18:

Nikki awoke to the setting sun directly shining in her face. She knew that she had been asleep for a good while. Her phone was still in her hand, where the text message from Seth was still displayed on the screen. The word angel sent a shiver up her spine that made her sit up instantly. The feeling was slightly foreign to her, considering it had been a long time since someone made her feel wanted.

Sure, her family loved her; but it just wasn't the same when all she saw was Brie's happiness with her husband, Daniel Bryan. Sliding off her bed, her hand moved the curtain further away from the window. Her mother's vehicle was gone, which meant, she was alone. With a grip still on her phone, her fingers itched to message Seth back; but she had no idea where to even start.

"_**Did you really mean what you said...that you have an interest in me...?"**_

After sending the message, the regret washed over her. Was she really ready to know such an answer? It was too late now, because it didn't take long before the reply came in. Nervously, she swiped her finger across the screen to read the response. _**"Nikki, where is this coming from? Did something happen?"**_

"_**Nothing happen...I was just thinking...and dreaming..."**_

It wasn't a lie. She had woken from a dream about him. The way he looked at her was something completely different than how anyone ever had looked at her, including John. With a sigh, she sat back down on the edge of the bed. What did she have to loose in giving Seth a chance to make her happy? When his reply came in, the goosebumps covered her arms in anticipation. _**"Dreaming of what?"**_

"_**You..."**_ She replied with a smile before laying back on the bed awaiting his answer.

**Tampa Bay, Florida**

Randy pulled into a parking lot of a building that looked an awfully lot like a hotel. Davina was curious about what he had planned for the night. The butterflies bounced around in her stomach to the point that she really didn't know if she was going to be able to eat. There were several different signs outside the building. The fact that she's lived in Florida pretty much her whole life, she never recognized anything of the titles on it.

"You ready, princess?" He asked opening the car door.

"I think so..." She replied watching him open her door out of chivalry.

He reached his hand out for her, which she accepted instantly. They walked hand in hand up the main doors and stepped inside. Following Randy's lead, Davina saw the title Armani's before he opened the door for her. Just the name itself, let her know that it was an Italian restaurant. "Welcome to Armani's, do you have a reservation?" The Host asked.

"I do...the name is Randy Orton..."

"Yes, this way please."

They followed the host through the cozy restaurant towards the back. The view of the ocean was breathtaking, especially at night. Once they were both seated across from each other, Davina couldn't help but stare out the window. It was still hard to believe that she with someone so wonderful. Randy has done nothing but support her at ever twist and turn in life. Maybe it really was love, she was feeling for him.

"So what do you think so far?" Randy asked interrupting her thoughts.

"It's beautiful..."

"Just like you are..."

She turned her head away from the window to look directly at him. The comment was more than she deserved; but knew that he meant every word. He reached across the table for her hand, stroking the skin softly with his thumb. The waitress poured them both a glass of wine Randy specially ordered. After giving their orders, Davina had time once again the think about everything that's been going on around her.

"I'm glad I chose not to become a singer by profession..." She admitted.

"Why?"

"If I had, then I never would have met you. I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now..."

He couldn't help but smile at her confession. He knew that there was more to it than that. She would eventually tell him when she was ready to. Looking into her eyes in that very moment, he knew that he loved her and knew that no one was ever going to hurt her the way others had in the past. His fingers played against hers, sending sparks throughout both of them. "That makes me happy hearing you say that..." He finally replied.

"I'm done dwelling on what I can't change. Nikki will undoubtedly hate me no matter what I do; but I think as long as we stay true to ourselves, she will never come between us."

"That's my girl..."

An off section of the restaurant was playing music. Couples from all over started to gather for the sake of dancing close to one another. Davina turned her head away from her plate to watch them for a few moments. Randy took notice almost instantly and knew that maybe it was time to show her something else entirely.

Sitting his fork down next to his partially empty plate, he stood up and walked over to her still sitting form. Her eyes searched his for a moment, before accepting his extended hand. He lead her to the room with all the music. The butterflies returned with a vengeance, making her palms sweat and her body to tremble. Randy turned her in his arms and held her close, moving ever so slowly with the music.

Davina's chest hovered over his. He leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Inhaling her scent then placing a chaste kiss to the tender flesh. The euphoric desire drowned them both. It was only a matter of time before someone exploded from the combustion. Her body swayed, moved along with Randy. There was nowhere she'd rather be than in his arms. "You are so beautiful, Davina. You've done a lot for me without even knowing it..."

"The same could be said about you."

He leaned down to capture her lips, igniting the embers deep within her. The music stopped before the kiss was broken. It was then that they realized that they had an audience. Breaking away, Davina shyly turned her head. The heat in her cheeks was evident by the pink tinted skin. Randy escorted her back to their table to finish up.

The waitress gave him the bill, which he graciously paid with the tip included. Davina picked up her handbag from the floor and followed him through the restaurant and outside to the car. The warm ocean air was intoxicating and not very helpful with her already desire stricken body. The thought of what would happen once they got back to her house made her tremble.

"Are you okay?" He asked wondering why she all of a sudden turned quiet.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." She replied getting into the car.

Randy pushed in the CD she had given him to listen to. Her voice echoed through the speakers, making her smile. His thumb and index finger turned the volume knob down. She turned to look at him, wondering why he turned it down. "I want to hear you sing...please..." He asked, hoping that she'd comply with his request. It didn't matter that he'd already heard her earlier that day. He wanted to hear her sing a particular song.

"Okay..." She replied softly...

She closed her eyes, humming to get her vocal cords warmed up. She could hear the start of the song and knew what it meant to both of them. There relationship has been based on opening up to one another. Metallica was one band they could agree on. One that still meant something after all these years.

"_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters..._

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters..."_

Davina could feel his hand on her upper thigh, sliding further up under the material of her dress. Slowing inching his fingers up towards her core. The note caught in her throat as she hissed a sigh of pleasure. Just as the sigh came out, he stop progressing. He was teasing her, testing her to see how far he could go before she broke.

"_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters..."_

Randy turned down the street that would lead them home. His hand ever so close to her core was making her wither in anticipation of what she thought would come next. The music faded off into the distance when she shut the ignition off after parking behind her own vehicle. His warm hand left her skin and proceeded out of the car. It didn't take Davina long to follow after with her keys in hand. They wordlessly walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

Davina sat her handbag down on the counter next to the door and slipped out of the heeled shoes. They were practically cutting the blood circulation off. She walked back towards the island in the center of the kitchen quickly moved the empty cups off and into the sink, opposite the island. Randy watched her intensely, waiting for the right moment to say or do something.

With her back to him, he took the opportunity to get behind her and wrap an arm around her waist. His gentle hands moved up the front of her dress, cupping her breasts in one swift motion while his lips trailed a line up her neck. She leaned back into his firm chest, snaking a long arm around the back of his neck. His arousal was pressed up against her backside, making it known exactly what he wanted.

**Scottsdale, Arizona**

Nikki made her way to the back deck with a view to die for. Her phone was safely tucked in the pocket of her shorts. She had spent the last two hours talking to Seth about almost everything. Right down to simple questions like favorite color. The humid breeze caressed her skin, moving her hair around her curves. Talking to him made her want to apologize for causing such problems at work. Davina really wasn't that bad of a person, she just happened to be the favorite of Stephanie's husband. The good thing for her was that Stephanie still liked her more.

The sound of gravel under tires alerted her to someone coming up the driveway. She snapped out of her current thoughts and walked around the wrap-around to the front porch. At first she didn't recognize the car; but the closer she got to the front door, the more her heart started to race. Seth was pulling into her driveway. She thought he was at home.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Thought I'd surprise you. Sometimes it's best to talk in person than via text message..." He replied.

A smile curved her lips the second he shut the door and started to walk in her direction. His long hair was pulled back into the low ponytail and was dressed in a pair of black jogger shorts and a navy blue t-shirt with some kind of symbol on the front. He slowly made his way up the front steps to stand before her. There eyes met with an intense friction between them. "Come around back, the view is amazing..." She offered.

"Lead the way..."

**Davenport, Florida**

Randy turned Davina around to pin her against he granite counter of the island. He swiftly cupped her cheek with his palm, placing his lips onto hers. His tongue slipped through her parted lips and danced. His free hand slipped behind her, reaching for the zipper between her shoulder blades. A soft moan escaped her mouth, wanting to feel him even closer. His fingers couldn't seem to grasp the tiny object. Out of frustration, he lifted her up to sit on the counter and slid the dress up. Pulling up on the material, Davina was released from the dress. She sat there in just a black lace bra and matching panties.

"Holy hell..." He muttered under his breath.

He felt her hand slide down his chest and stop right at his belt. In a blink, she had released the belt and began to unbutton his shirt from the bottom. Wriggling free from his shirt, he leaned in allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her moans excited him even more. Her hot breath was more than enough to send him over the edge.

Randy slide his hands up her stomach and unclasped the front-clasp of her bra. Her perfect b-cup breasts spilled out before him. Eagerly, he took one peak into his mouth while massaging, pinching the other. His arousal was becoming painful against the restraint of his pants and she knew it. She could feel it pressing up against her core through her panties.

"Randy..." She whispered through moans.

His tongue was like liquid fire across her skin. The more he touched the hotter she became. The cool granite did little to dim the fire burning within her. His fingers slipped under the band of her panties, pulling the down leaving her completely naked underneath him. The second she could wiggle a hand free, she took the opportunity to unbutton his pants.

Biting his bottom lip, he allowed her to take control of the situation. Her fire-like touch added gasoline to his own burning fire. Her fingers slowly unzipped the zipper of his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor on their own. The evident bulge caused another wave of desire to run through her to, pooling between her legs. The second her hand took hold of his cock through the material of his underwear, he groaned deeply.

Davina rubbed him feverishly through the soft material. She didn't know how much longer she could wait. She wanted him more than ever. Sitting there on her island counter-top completely naked made it that much more erotic for her. Randy quickly grabbed her hand firmly and pushed it aside. Taking complete control, he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. Her elbows crashed onto the granite, keeping her from laying flat on her back.

He leaned inward, sliding his tongue against her wet folds and with his other hand, he pulled his underwear down. Freeing himself from confinement. He sucked her clit between his lips, flicking his tongue against the sensitive bud of nerves. Letting go with a pop, he looked up at her. The lust coated the beautiful blue eyes. "Davina..." He whispered.

"Please..." She begged.

He obliged her request by merging his body with hers. She cried out with pleasure the second he pushed himself inside. It had been so long that it was a tad painful. He thrusted once more, getting a feel for her walls that were clamping around him. Randy held onto her hips, standing between her legs with them wrapped around him.

Davina's eyes glazed over with lust. He knew it was his chance to increase the pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders with every arch of her back. He kissed her again and again until her lips became swollen. Her body jerked with every thrust but the pleasure of it was making her spiral out of control. He made her feel things she only read about in novels. Things she thought were completely fiction. "Randy..." She moaned when the tightening in her stomach began.

"Come with me, princess..."

The climax made her body tremble, and her loud moan pushed him over the edge. Spilling himself inside, he collapsed on top of her panting for breath. A smile appeared on her lips before kissing him tenderly. "Don't think I've ever had sex on a counter-top..." She stated.

He laughed at her attempt for humor even though he knew it was probably the truth. Nuzzling her neck, he kissed her cheek. She was more than he ever dreamed of. There was no going back now. He was completely in love with her and it had snuck up on him without even knowing it. She clung onto him as he pushed himself off her body. "How about some sleep? I'm exhausted..." He suggested.

"Absolutely..." She replied gathering up her discarded clothing.

He couldn't help but watch her naked body walk across the floor towards the hallway. The view was not helping his arousal to go away in any way. Quickly gathering up his own clothing, he followed her into the bedroom. It had only been the second time being inside it, her scent was all through it. Davina pulled down the sheets down from the top of her bed and crawled inside.

Randy turned the lights off and walked across the room, crawling in next to her. She snuggled her head against his bare chest. The thought of telling her that he loved her ran across his mind more than once before opting against it. He didn't want to scare her, especially if she didn't love him. Tomorrow was another day at work and hopefully it would be one without any problems. One, they would get to spend on a happy level.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I've had a serious case of writers block and I'm deeply sorry for that. I'd like to thank EvyxxChan, Pinayprincesa, Legolas' Girl 31, IAmRose, and Girl on Fire for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank IAmRose, nikki210396, RachelRose523 and aruodo99 for becoming followers to this story. I also was not happy with my other story 'Another Chance' was going to so I decided to remove it for the time being. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. It will be split up into two parts.**

Chapter 19: Setback (Part One)

It didn't take Davina long to come to terms with how her relationship with Randy had progressed at a pretty decently fast pace. It didn't matter to her. He made her feel special and it had been a long time since she felt that kind of happiness. Sitting next to him on the plane with their hands twined together, her heart soared to a new high. One that no one would ever crash. She turned her head to look out the window at the white clouds that floated passed them. It was a breathtaking view of the city below.

"Vina..." Randy called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay? You've been quite since we left."

Davina moved her head back to gaze at him, tightening her grip on his hand. She smiled at him, assuring him that she was fine. Even leaned in to kiss the side of his mouth. She didn't want to ruin their moment by expressing her concerns about work. More importantly, Nikki and Seth. Their relationship was complicated enough without them meddling, trying to ruin every shred of happiness that they could achieve. "I'm fine. Don't worry..."

"Okay."

He kissed her cheek and returned to playing a game on his phone. She had never known a man to be this sweet and caring, like Randy was. He had a darkness to him as well; but that was okay with her, she did as well. That's what made them balance each other so well. She was his weakness and he was hers. Not a single person could deny the connection they shared.

**Monday Night Raw, Before Show**

Nikki sat in a private locker-room. One she shared with her sister, Brie. Her mind continuously went back to Seth. He had shown up at her parent's doorstep wanting to surprise her with a visit. They did nothing but talk until sunrise. It felt good to know that he hadn't been there for a sexual encounter. It was becoming more and more obvious that he cared about her, more than he should. Lowering her head into her hand, she moved them across the top of her head and through her hair. "What's wrong, Nikki?" Brie asked walking into the room.

"I think maybe you were right all along..."

"What do you mean?"

Brie was now curious as to why she would say such a thing, especially since she was so emphatic about ruining Davina's life and claiming Randy for her own no more than a week ago. She didn't understand what could have changed in such a short amount of time, or rather who could have changed her mind. Rolling her bag across the floor, she moved to sit down on the bench next to her twin. "I think trying to get someone that obviously doesn't like me was completely wrong of me. It was selfish."

"Yes it was; but you were also heartbroken. Nikki, give yourself some credit. You may have done a lot of hurtful things; but that's over, just move forward with your life."

Another flash of Seth's face appeared behind her eyes. The man seemed to just seep into every pore of her being. His comforting words were more than enough for her. His friendship gave her hope that maybe someday she'd have what Randy and Davina had. Seeing first hand just how much they care about each other, just made her even more envious of them. "What do you think I should do about Davina and Randy?" Nikki asked turning to look directly at her sister.

"Personally, I think you should apologize. They may not forgive you right away; but in time, I think they will. Davina is a sweet person and would do anything for the people she cares about. She'd be a good person to have as a friend."

Nikki let the words of her sister sink in. She really needed to think about what to say to her. Davina had ever right to be distrusting of her. She had done so many horrible things to her. Maybe she needed to start forgiving herself before anything else. Her phone vibrated on the wood just as Brie got up to change into clothes she would be wearing for the evening. _**"Traffic is horrible. I'm probably going to be late getting there tonight..."**_Seth stated.

"_**Don't rush. Your segment isn't until later anyway...It's not required you go out with everyone at the start."**_

"_**Yeah; but I really wanted to watch yours..."**_

A wave of excitement rushed through her. Her segment was pretty early in the show and it would have been nice to have him watch her. It was perfectly okay if he couldn't. There were things that happen that were completely out of someone's control. Brie could see her sister's smile out of the corner of her eye and wondered what was going on. _**"It's okay. If you don't make it, you will see plenty of others. See you soon."**_

"_**Okay angel..."**_

The simple word continued its freeze effect on her. She was seeing a completely different side to Seth no one ever expected him to have since arriving within the company. He was probably the most honest person she knew besides Brie. Honestly went a long way with her.

Davina opened Randy's locker-room door with him right next to her. It felt odd to be in his personal room instead of the woman's locker-room; but it was something she could easily get used to. She turned to face him with a smile. He quickly shut the door behind him, locking it discreetly. Dropping everything in his hands, he instantly cupped her face. His lips were upon hers in a matter of seconds. She could do nothing but enjoy the sparks of excitement that flowed through her the moment he touched her skin. Her entire being was completely on fire, surging with every sensation new and familiar. "Do you have any idea just how addicting you are?" Randy whispered against her wet lips.

"No..."

His hands took a firm grip on her hips and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He backed her into the nearest wall. "You are very, because all I want is a repeat of last night. I crave you. Every sound you make, every move you make, every touch, every kiss...I just want you in the worst way..."

"Randy..."

His words made her shiver. She never expected him to feel this strongly about her. Her heart skipped a beat with the thought of falling in love. She wished that she knew what that felt like, it confused her. Randy continued to look into her perfect jade eyes, the same eyes that caught his attention in the first place. Davina swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking her mind. "I hope you don't break my heart, because I honestly don't know if I can handle another disappointment in my life."

"I wouldn't dream of it, princess..."

He gently let her down to stand on her feet once more. She needed to prepare for an important segment in her growing feud with Stephanie McMahon. Her popularity with the people continued to grow with every appearance she made. Of course, her being against the authority helped as well. Though it worried him, he wondered if they were pushing her too soon and that could be a bad thing in the end. The people may start to reject her later on and that was something he didn't want to see happen. It would devastate her.

Seth had made it to the arena minutes before the show was going to start. He rushed to the back and put his belonging in his private locker-room before heading straight to the curtain for the opening segment. He was slightly out of breath when he caught up with the group. Hunter chuckled to himself but then quickly turned on his serious look. In Seth mind, he was beyond thrilled to have made it on time. He could see Nikki's upcoming match not knowing that things had changed at the last minute.

**Monday Night Raw, The Show**

The Authority consisting of Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Seth Rollins, Kane and J&amp;J Security made their way to the ring. It gave the crowd no pleasure to see them. Booker T and Michael Cole made note of that, talking about Davina's actions towards one of the principal owners of the company. JBL stated that she had been completely out of line and deserved to be punished or even fired, which invited the other two to bring up what they've done to her in the past, including the part where Seth could have ended her career.

Stephanie held a microphone in her hand. The look of disdain on her face. For what it was worth, behind the scenes she was proud of Davina for taking the opportunity presented to her with a firm grip. Despite her initial dislike of her, she was warming up to the fact that was probably one of the most popular divas on the roster.

"I'm not particularly in a good mood, so I'm going to skip all the pleasantries in welcoming you all to Raw." Stephanie stated preparing for the obvious backlash in boos.

"Show her some respect!" Seth interrupted yelling at the large crowd.

Stephanie held her hand up, calming his anger outburst. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder just as she turned her attention back to toward the camera. Her husband stood ever so still by her side, waiting for the perfect moment to speak his mind on the situation. "Last week, I was attacked." She started out.

The crowd cheered loudly, beginning the 'Vina' chant which only angered The Authority further. Stephanie opened her mouth to speak once more, "Yes, by Davina Sinclair. It's been a long time since someone had the balls to lay their hands on me; but I promise that this is far from over. No one lays a hand on me and goes unpunished."

"That's right, so what should we do with her?" Hunter asked turning to look directly into his wife's eyes.

No one could get a word in when music cut them off. Music that belonged to Davina herself. The crowd stood up to give her the ovation she deserved. The sound of it was deafening and it made her smile the second she walked out onto the stage. Being the last Raw before Payback, everyone wanted to put on the best show they possibly could.

"Sorry to interrupt Steph, but I uh...thought I should be out here for whatever you think you've got planned for me." Davina replied with a perfect smile. Her long crimson hair lay straight down her slender back, sparkling against the lighting.

"I don't think...I know. You will regret ever laying your hands on me."

"I doubt that. The fact is, there are so many people think you're a complete power sucking bitch."

Stephanie let out a halfhearted laugh, realizing that she wasn't getting under Davina's skin like she thought she would. Nothing seemed to phase her. The people all around her enjoyed watching the diva one up her verbally. It angered her, angered her enough to make a match that hasn't been done in a really long time. "You may just regret that as well, because tonight you will be involved in a six-man inter-gender tag-team match."

The announcement caused Davina to slightly frown; but she wasn't about to let that show. She was way to proud for that. There was no safety in knowing that she was only going to face another woman, she had to worry about two men as well. Men that could easily hurt her if she wasn't careful. A wicked smile developed upon Stephanie's face. "You will be facing the team of Kane, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins and the Diva's Champion Nikki Bella."

"That is actually good for me. I've been dying to get my hands on Nikki for a good while since she helped your little pansy of a champion attempt to end my career."

"Your mouth is going to get you in further trouble. Find yourself two partners and we will have ourselves a main event later this evening." Hunter stated as calmly as he possibly could.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note: I'd like to thank Legolas' Girl 31, and UnstableLunaticFan for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank Caroline Blye Winchester, and whitevritis2 for becoming followers to this story. I posted my first one-shot in quite some time. It's called 'Violet Electricity', feel free to check that out. I hope you enjoy this new installment.**

**UnstableLunaticFan- To answer your question...this is scripted. It just so happens that the drama seems to be in sync with what happens behind the scenes. Sorry if it confuses you.**

Chapter 20: Setback (Part 2)

**Backstage(Not Filmed)**

Davina stepped back through the curtain. There was a slight nervousness about her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Tonight was going to be one of the biggest matches in her career to date and it scared her. A firm hand came to rest on her bare shoulder, startling her back to reality.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." Hunter said raising his hands up.

"It's fine. I'm just a little nervous is all." She answered honestly.

"You will do fine. I just wanted to say how proud of you I am for stepped up your game. I know things can't be easy back there with all the drama Nikki has created."

Knowing all too well what he was talking about, she simply nodded and gave a smile. She didn't let it bother her to know that his wife didn't really like her; but deep down it did. She wanted approval from the daughter of Vince McMahon. Hunter wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, which left her feeling less nervous.

Randy leaned against the wall watching the scene unfold before him. A smile curved his lips. He was thrilled to know that someone had her back beside him. Her career was still young; but she had accomplished much in that short time. Successfully setting her place within the divas division, even being the rebellious one to stand up to Stephanie in the middle of the ring.

"Thank you..." She stated looking back up, choking back stray tears of joy.

"You take care of her, Randy..." Hunter stated before walking towards him.

"Absolutely..." He replied shaking his hand in passing.

Davina turned to face Randy. He never got tired of seeing those eyes looking directly at him. She closed the distance between them, reaching out for his hand. Lacing fingers together, they walked down the hall talking about what was to come during the match.

**Raw, Main Event**

Seth Rollins' music started up and it didn't take the crowd long to begin their boos. He walked out with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder and Kane trailing behind. Kane his had own problems with the champion as of late and was given an ultimatum by Triple H. The fatal four-way at Payback was Seth first real challenge since defeating Randy at Extreme Rules. It wasn't just Randy in there with him, it was Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose as well.

Nikki Bella's music cut Seth's off. She walked out with a smile and the title over her shoulder. She ignored all the negative vibes from the crowd she was receiving. Seth tried to hide the smile when he saw her; but all he wanted to do was be near her. Things were changing between them and both of them knew it. It was hard to tell where it would lead. They were just enjoyed each others company.

"The following six person inter-gender tag team match is scheduled for one fall...introducing first...the team of The director of operations, Kane. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins and the WWE Divas Champion, Nikki Bella." Lilian announced.

'Face Everything and Rise' started up, resulting in cheers from the crowd. Davina walked out onto the stage. Her crimson hair was curled down her back in large waves. She was dressed in a pair of dark green boy shorts and matching halter top. Nikki sneered at her as she stood in between Kane and Seth. Michael Cole wondered who would team with her besides Randy; but noted that the Authority had already placed him in a match earlier in the night in hopes of preventing that outcome.

"And their opponents...first...from Davenport, Florida...Davina Sinclair..." Lilian announced wondering herself who her partners would be.

Davina cautiously walked down the ramp with an emotionless look upon her face. A long pause in silence made the authority start to laugh. Their win was moments away. That was until, 'Retaliation' started up. Dean Ambrose made his way out onto the stage. Seth frowned at the sight of his former Shield brother. Nikki placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that it was something they could handle.

Dean stood beside Davina, giving her a nod of the head. They were still outnumbered; but it was better than nothing at all. In a matter of seconds, Roman Reigns started his decent down the stairway in the center of the crowd. Dean and Davina moved around the ring to meet up with Roman the moment he stepped over the barricade. She looked at Roman with a questioning glance. He winked at her wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And her partners...first...from Cincinnati, Ohio. Weighing in at 225 pounds...Dean Ambrose. And from Pensacola, Florida...Weighing in at 265 pounds...Roman Reigns." Lilian announced before stepping out of the ring.

Seth was livid upon seeing both of his former Shield brothers team with his enemy. Nikki gently pushed him back towards the corner they would be occupying. Kane tried to give advice; but Seth was having none of it. Davina stepped into the ring with a smile on her face and it only got bigger when Randy decided to make his presence felt. He walked down the ramp and circled the ring to take his place at the commentary table.

"Welcome Randy..." Michael stated.

"Pleasure..." He replied.

"So let me ask you this...do you think that maybe Davina has maybe bitten off a little more than she can chew when it comes to the authority?" Michael asked.

"No..."

The answer was simple; but effective. The commentary group turned their attention back to the match about to happen in the middle of the ring. The bell sounded and Kane started things off against Roman. They locked up, breaking evenly in strength. A swift right hand connected with the side of Roman's face, knocking him backward slightly.

"So how do you feel about Davina being in this match?" Booker T asked.

"She's one of the toughest women I know. She's more than capable of handling herself out there."

Nikki reached over to tag herself into the match. Kane glared at her, not happy about having to leave the match. Roman backed away and tagged in Davina. The crowd was delighted to see her inside the ring. Nikki circled. Inching her way towards the woman, who most say is the biggest threat to her title reign. Davina was done with the games, she lunged at Nikki. Tackling her down to the mat, fists flying.

The champion managed to get away for a moment before Davina rushed back in her direction, splashing her in the corner. She fell back onto her back, giving the opponent an opening to do whatever she wanted. Davina stood firm and twisted her body up, delivering a standing moonsault. She was quick into the cover. Managed only a two-count.

Lifting Nikki up by her hair, she jabbed her with a hard knee to the jaw. Davina leaned her back and finished off with an inverted DDT. Another cover came and went without a victory. Seth began taunting the woman from the opposite corner. While Nikki was still laying on her back, Davina shifted and dropkicked Seth in the face. The blow knocked him off the apron.

The satisfaction of actually hitting him was surreal to her; but while the referee was busy tending to Nikki, Kane ripped at Davina's hair and slammed her down to the mat. Randy was instantly off the commentary chair. He rushed at Kane, pulling him off the apron. The referee was yelling at Randy to get away; but he ignored it. Both divas crawled towards their respective corners. Nikki tagged in Seth and Davina tagged in Dean.

The chaos spilled on the outside as Dean clotheslined Seth to the floor. Roman stood behind him as he tried to back away. The referee had no control over the match what-so-ever. All he could do was yell at the legal people to get back into the ring. Dean rolled Seth back into the ring to continue the brawl. Davina slowly got back to her feet in the corner, pulling herself up by the ropes.

Seth spotted her once he got Dean away from him. He took a full hand of hair and drug her back into the ring. Roman was busy with Kane on the outside to be of any help. Randy was back-first in the steel steps, unable to help as well.

Davina slapped Seth across the face, breaking the grip he held on her hair. Dean caught him with 'Dirty Deeds' and picked up with win. Kane chokeslammed Roman onto the announce table without breaking it. Then he turned his attention toward Dean. Randy slowly crawled back up to his feet using the apron. He could barely see his girlfriend behind the large form of Kane. After tossing Dean to the outside, it left her alone with the demon.

She backed away, even tried to run; but it did no good. Kane took a firm grip on her arm and swung her back around to face him. He screamed at her. Spatting the wrongs she had done against the Authority and against Stephanie McMahon. Seth slid his feet into Randy's face, knocking him back against the large barricade. It prevented him from getting involved with what needed to be done. Roman rolled off the announce table, crawling back towards the ring; but it was too late. Kane quickly positioned Davina for the tombstone piledriver. In one quick motion, the move was delivered.

"Davina!" Randy yelled scrambling back into the ring.

Roman rolled into the ring and saw the woman laying motionless in the middle of the ring. He cursed, not happy with the way things played out. Kane, Seth, and Nikki backed up the ramp with smiles on their faces. They knew that Davina had been silenced.

**After the Show**

Davina couldn't feel her arms at all. She knew that there was something really wrong. Randy was at her side, refusing to leave it. Roman and Dean hovered back, watching the medical staff work. Neither man had spoken much to her since she arrived on the scene; but both felt terrible about the situation. They knew Randy enough to call him a friend.

"Don't move her neck..." An EMT stated.

Another medic wrapped a neck-brace around her gently. Tears rolled down the sides of her face, knowing that everything was about to change for her. They slide her on a backboard and gently sat her down on a stretcher. Randy walked by her side with Roman and Dean trailing not far behind. Outside of the waiting ambulance, Randy looked at both men.

"Go on, we will get your things and hers." Roman stated.

"Thank you..." Randy replied stepping into the back of the ambulance.

Roman and Dean watched it drive away. The sound of loud footsteps came a moment too late. They turned to see Stephanie and Hunter rushing to see what had happened and not too far behind was Seth and Nikki; but Kane was nowhere to be seen. "This is twice he's fucked up that move in two years. First Daniel Bryan and now Davina...when are you going to do something about it?" Roman snapped.

"It will be taken care of..." Stephanie said her voice uneasy.

"How did she seem?" Hunter asked.

"She was out of it; but she cried that she couldn't feel her arms. You might want to take care of the Kane problem because I believe Randy is going to blow sooner rather than later." Dean answered.

The two friends walked off in search of Randy's locker-room. Nikki was completely dumbfounded with what was happening. After everything she had done to Davina over the last month or so, she felt so guilty. Seth slid his hand down and took hold of hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. He could see the turmoil swirling in her eyes. She allowed him to lead her away from the group and lean on him in the process. "God, what if she has to go through the same thing as Daniel? I've seen what that does to Brie. I'd never wish that on another human being, Seth..." Nikki said coming to a stop in front of Seth's locker-room.

"Don't think like that...she will be fine." He answered pulling her into his warm embrace.

Nikki snuggled up against his chest, clinging on for dear life. The guilt was consuming her more and more every day; but now with the risk of Davina's neck being injured, it was practically choking her. The need to make things right was overwhelming. "I have to make things right, Seth..." She whispered.

"I know and we will; but for now, I think it's best if we leave Randy alone with her. He's not going to let anyone near her anyway."

What he said was the truth; but it didn't settle the chaos in her mind. Clinging onto him tighter, she allowed her own tears to fall. Seth could hear her quiet sobs and quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her. The woman in his arms was going to be his weakness before long. He wanted to know her in every way and hoped that someday she'd want the same thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: I'd like to thank chloevamp for becoming a follower to this story. I'd also like to thank UnstableLunaticFan and Legolas' Girl 31 for the wonderful reviews. I know that I've put Davina through lots of obstacle since the beginning; but trust me, I have a method to all of this. I hope all of you enjoy this new installment.**

Chapter 21:

Davina knew she was drugged with pain killers. Her vision was fuzzy and she was fading in and out of consciousness. During the few focus points, she could see several doctors surrounding her; but Randy was nowhere to be seen. She wanted him. Wanted him to be there. Panic was starting to settle in, which kicked up on the monitor to give the medical staff an indication that her heart rate was increasing. It resulted in another drug being injected into her IV.

Within seconds, the drug did as it was supposed to. Calming her down enough to fall back into slumber. It was not what she wanted. It was too strong to fight against and inevitably lost the battle. It wasn't without thoughts of Randy and the fear she felt the second Kane delivered the tombstone to her. The numbing sensation was instant and it scared her to the point of tears.

"Lift her up!" One medical examiner said to the rest of the staff. He wanted her to be lain on the hospital bed not the stretcher she came in with.

Randy paced back and forth outside of the large medical doors. They were vague about what they thought was going on with her. It was the first time in a long time he was legitimately scared for someone else. He was afraid that she'd loose everything she ever worked for. Injuries to the neck were not something to mess with. They could cause other issues. Issues he didn't want her to have to deal with. She was so young. Being seven years younger than himself, there was so much she had left to accomplish.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Roman asked cautiously approaching the stressed out Randy Orton.

He looked up to see the larger man holding two cups of coffee in his hand. Roman extending one out to him, which Randy took willingly. The warm liquid slid down his throat, slightly calming his out of control emotions. All he wanted was to see her and be with her every step of the way. "No, they are pretty fucking vague about what's going on." He replied honestly.

"That's doctors for ya. Dean took both her and your belongings to his hotel room. He figured they would be safe there."

"Thank you..."

Roman watched Randy finally sit down on a chair outside of the door. It had been a long time since he saw the man so freaked out about something. There was no question that Davina had taken complete control of his heart. There chemistry was pretty instant, even he saw it. He followed suit and sat down next to him, holding his cup of coffee to his lips. "Nikki and Seth came to the ambulance just as it pulled away..."

"Why? So they could laugh about what happened?"

"I don't think so. They both seem to be worried. I don't know if it has anything to do with their own budding relationship; but that's just how it seemed to me."

If that was the case, that might have been why there hasn't been any comments recently. Randy swallowed a mouthful of coffee before answering Roman, "They should worry about her. They've done a lot to her and they should feel guilty as hell. Davina tried to help Nikki and all she got for the effort was a slap to the face."

Roman knew about the incident only from overhearing it from Seth's own mouth. He also knew that Hunter had been planning something big for Davina, much to the displeasure of his wife. Only, Stephanie couldn't deny the talent and the popularity. She drew in money and it was rare for a woman to create a point in merchandise sales. "So why did you come here?" Randy asked out curiosity.

"Believe it or not, Davina is a relative of mine."

Randy raised an eyebrow at him, not really understanding what he was saying. Davina never mentioned being related to Roman in the past. When he thought about it, she did have the same eyes as him. He questioned why she never told him about such a thing. Unless, she didn't even know herself; and if that was really what was going on, how did Roman know?

"She's never mentioned that..."

"Probably because she doesn't even know..."

There was his answer, which made him even more curious about Davina's past. The sound of doors opening, shoved the curiosity to the back of his mind. A doctor walked out and stopped just short of them. Randy stood up and prayed that it was good news; but by the look on the mans face, it wasn't. "Are you the one who came in with Davina Sinclair?" He asked professionally.

"Yes..."

"Are you a relative?"

"No, I'm her boyfriend."

The man wrote it all down on his clipboard. Roman remained silent, not wanting to cause any issues. He could see Randy tense back up. His arms went stiff, making his shoulders raise slightly up. Somehow he knew things were never going to be same after what this doctor had to say. "Okay. The first thing I will say is that she's got a fractured collar-bone."

"Okay..." Randy whispered mentally cursing at Kane's negligence.

"The second, is there is a tear in a muscle around back of the neck. Which caused her to feel all the numbing."

"What's going to be done about it?"

Randy was seeing red at that point. Kane's negligence had caused a large rift in Davina's career. She's not going to be able to wrestle for a long time and it was going to break her heart. Roman knew that her was angry and was glad he warned Hunter to do something about Kane before Randy got his hands on him. "We will send everything to one of the doctors the WWE works with, for now we will keep a neck brace on her and send her home once the drugs wear off."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah...she's in the second room on the right."

The doctor walked away after shaking Randy's hand. The news was not something either man wanted to hear; but hopefully is wasn't as bad as it sounded. Hopefully her dreams of one day being Diva's Champion wasn't just that...a dream. Randy and Roman walked down the hall and entered the room that was occupied by Davina. She lay asleep, propped up and with a black brace around her neck. "They better hope I never see Kane in the halls..." Randy stated.

"Stephanie said she'd take care of it; but who knows with her." Roman replied sitting down in a chair in the far corner of the room.

Randy sat down on the edge of the bed next to Davina. He watched her breathe in an out. Her hand was warm to the touch. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her forehead. How many more obstacles were going to be thrown in their path before they were finally allowed to be happy? It was going to be hard traveling without her, not being able to see her face everyday.

Davina fluttered her eyes open to see Randy's face hovering over her own. Her lips instantly curved into a smile. She twined her fingers with his, alerting him to her awareness. "Vina, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Like I'm high at the moment." She replied.

A low chuckle came from both Roman and Randy. She shifted to see Roman in the far corner of the room. Their eyes met for a brief instance, making her question why he was there in the first place. She always wondered why he seemed to familiar to her beside knowing him from work. When she was brought up from NXT to the main roster, he was the first to congratulate her. "So how bad is it?" She asked hoping to get a straight answer from one of them.

"Broken collar bone and torn muscle in the back of your neck." Randy answered reluctantly.

"Figured something was up. I guess I'll be going to see the company's doctor and most likely surgery."

"Hopefully you wont need surgery and it will heal on it's own."

She really hoped that was the case. Her luck didn't seem to give her much of a reprieve. Roman stood up and slowly started to walk out of the room to give them some privacy. He had a lot of time to tell her about their own connection. He didn't know how well she would take it, let alone how Randy would take it.

Davina could see him outside the room through the large window. He was on his phone talking to someone. Randy squeezed her hand, bringing her back to reality. She gingerly turned her head to look at him. His bright blue eyes sparkled against the lighting. "When am I ever going to catch a break?" She stated.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier. I'm so used to seeing you everyday and pretty soon I'm not going to be able to." He replied no longer holding the warmth in his eyes.

Pulling herself to sit the rest of the way up, she rested her head up against his chest. She couldn't wrap her arms around him. The brace prevented her from doing so. The feeling of her head against him made him damn near loose his mind. "Everything will work out how they are supposed to. Yes, it's going to suck that we aren't going to be able to see each other every day; but I'm a patient girl and I'm going to have to go through lots of rehab to get back in that ring."

"That's my girl. Don't you give up on those dreams."

"I'm going to be champion someday damnit."

He chuckled, knowing that she fully meant every word she said. Gently wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her a little closer. His lips found hers without any hesitation. He needed her to know that he wasn't going to go anywhere either. Breaking the connection for a moment, he whispered against her lips. "I love you..."

His words stunned her. It was the three words no man had ever told her before. She always dreamed about what it would be like for someone to tell her those words and actually mean it. The feeling was unlike anything she ever felt before. It only confirmed that, she to, felt love for him. Her heart raced with his confession on repeat in her mind. "I love you too..." She whispered back allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek.

**The Hotel**

Nikki lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. The sound of rain hitting the window should have been able to put her to sleep by now; but the only thing in her mind was Davina's prone body in the middle of the ring. There still was no official word on her condition, other than she was being sent to the company's doctor to be evaluated. That always meant that something was seriously wrong.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair that fell over her shoulders. Without another thought, she grabbed her phone and began typing a message to Seth. _**"I can't sleep. Are you awake?" **_She asked and hit the word send on the screen.

"_**Yeah...do you want me to keep you company?" **_He asked moments later.

"_**Please..."**_

Seth never bothered to answer back. He left his room and walked down the long hallway towards the room that occupied Nikki Bella. His hand knocked and in a matter of seconds, she answered. Allowing him inside the room. He noticed that she was dressed in a black tank top and pink shorts. It was hard to keep his eyes off the obvious hardening of her nipples. "Are you worried about Davina?" He asked trying to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Yeah...she never moved. I thought she was dead until I heard her speak."

Nikki backed away to sit down on the edge of her bed. Seth followed her and sat down next to her. He wanted to comfort her in any way he could. The look of concern and guilt was clearly written on her face. She felt his hand cup the side of her face, drawing her to look at him. "There is nothing wrong with worrying about her. I am to. Once things are settle, we will apologize to both of them."

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

She placed her hand on top of his, curling her fingers around his palm. Her doe eyes met his chocolate ones for an intense feeling of electricity. The feeling of her heart pounding against her chest brought back a familiarity that scared her. After John broke her heart, she was afraid to let anyone else in. Seth had been so patient with her, never pushing for anything more than she was willing to give. "For being so patient with me. You've been there for me at some of my lowest times since all of this happened."

"There is no need to thank me, Nikki. I wanted to be there for you and I still do."

He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. A loud rumble of thunder echoed from outside the open window. She crawled over his lap, straddling him. He held onto her hips, looking up directly into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, holding on and resting her head on his shoulder. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked softly.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to..." He replied.

Nikki shifted her weight off him and crawled up to head of the bed. Sliding the covers back down, she rested her head against the pillow. Seth settled right next to her, laying an arm over her waist. He could feel her curl her body up into his. His fingers rubbed up against her skin, trying his best to comfort her into sleep. "Goodnight, angel..." He whispered before kissing her shoulder tenderly.

Biting back the tears that threatened to break free, she swallowed the lump in her throat and twined her fingers with his. "Goodnight, Seth..." She replied hoping her voice didn't crack as she spoke.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note: I'm pretty pleased with the outcome of this story so far. I haven't hit my goal yet; but I'm getting there and it's all thanks to all of you lovely readers. I'd like thank UnstableLunaticFan, Legolas' Girl 31, and Gagan for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank Koori no Kitsune and Kimmi1287 for becoming followers to this story. If your a fan of Nikki/Seth, then you will like this chapter; but I do hope you all enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 22:

Randy walked out of the hospital room the moment Davina fell back to sleep. She was completely heartbroken. Roman looked up from his phone to see him with the distraught expression on his face. His long dark hair fell over his shoulder as he eyed him. There was so much he wanted to explain; but for now he knew that he had to just keep quiet. "How did she take the news?" Roman asked tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Not very good; but she's at least optimistic about getting back in the ring."

"Quitting isn't in her blood."

"That's what I don't get! You say that you're related to her; but she doesn't even know. How is that even possible?"

Roman knew that Randy would be inquisitive about the confession of being a relative to his girlfriend. Running a hand through his locks, he let out a sigh. Now that it was in the open, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would have to explain it. At least to Randy anyway. "It's complicated." He stated hoping that Randy would just drop the subject entirely.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kane approaching them. Randy instantly went tense, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. Roman noticed the change immediately and stood up to stand between the two men. The harsh stare coming from Roman's eyes give Kane the hint that he was not welcome in their presence; but he didn't care, he needed to apologize to Davina for what happened. Things were not supposed to happen that way and it killed him to know that he had injured another person.

"I didn't come here to cause problems." Kane said holding his hands up.

"Then why are you here?" Roman asked.

"I need to apologize to Davina and I take full responsibility for what happened."

Randy snorted in disbelief. There was no way he was going to let him in there with the woman he loved. She was heartbroken enough, she didn't needed anymore added stress. Roman could see the guilt plain as day in Kane's eyes. There was nothing but remorse swirling within the orbs. He turned to look at Randy. "I'll go in with him, if you want to sit this one out." Roman offered.

"Make it short, Kane. She's trying to rest." Randy snapped before turning away.

Roman opened the door to see Davina slowly turn her head to looked at him. A weak smile curved at her perfectly shaped lips. Kane stood behind him and it immediately caused her heart to race with adrenaline. She questioned why he would be there in the first place; but that's when she saw the guilt behind his eyes. "Kane..." She whispered.

"I am sorry, Davina."

Davina forced herself to sit up and move to stand up. Roman was instantly by her side, offering help; but was brushed off. She slowly made her way towards Kane's tall and large frame. He towered over her, forcing himself to stand still and just take whatever was coming his way. Her jade eyes were slightly bloodshot from all the tears and drugs the hospital had put into her system. The moment she moved her head the pain shot through her, making her cringe.

"Vina, don't strain yourself." Roman commented.

"I'm fine." She stated holding her hand out to assure him that she was indeed fine."Kane, I don't blame you. Accidents happen and no matter how much you wish they didn't happen...they always do at no fault of your own."

She reached out to place a soft hand on his forearm. Randy leaned against the open doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. All he could do was listen to his girlfriend's words. She placed no blame on Kane for the injuries she sustained at his hands; but all he felt was rage at just the mere sight of him. He blamed him for the injuries. Davina was probably the most selfless person he had ever met in his entire life.

"I won't be doing anything legal against you. There is no fault to be had. It was just a fluke accident."

"Thank you...Davina...you truly are an amazing woman." Kane commented before turning around to come face to face with Randy.

The intensity in Randy's eyes scared her. She knew that he was upset about what happened; but she hoped that he would be the better man in the situation. Nothing would come from angry violence for something that couldn't be helped. She accepted that and wanted to move forward with healing. Kane lowered his head and stepped passed him without saying another word.

Once Kane was out of sight, she turned to looked at Randy. He at least didn't cause a conflict and she was happy with that. "You were too nice just now." Randy stated not letting it go.

"It wasn't his fault. Shit happens, you know that better than anyone." She replied annoyed that he belittled her.

"Did you forget that he also injured Daniel Bryan?"

"No, I haven't forgotten; but Daniel didn't blame him either, if you remember correctly."

Randy was taken aback by her outburst. The situation was making them both act with anger. He let out a sigh and reached out for her, drawing her closer. Her fingers took hold of his t-shirt, gripping it tightly. "I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you this way. So vulnerable and helpless." He whispered against her temple.

Roman snuck out of the room, feeling slightly uncomfortable watching them. His phone vibrated against his leg with a text message. Instantly, he pulled the device out of his pocket to read it. A smile tugged at his lips before walking out of the building. Never bothering to say goodbye. It wasn't time to explain anything and knew that she was safe with Randy.

**The Hotel**

Nikki stirred awake to see the clock beside her flash 2:30 in the morning. Rolling onto her back, she ran a hand over her head. Seth was sound asleep next to her. Looking at him just once, made her smile. He was probably the best thing in her life right in that moment. She reflected on all the horrible things she had done and mirrored on not listening to Davina in the first place, because she had been right all along.

She shifted slowly so as not to disturb Seth. Sitting up, she finally felt the full effect of the night sweat. It rolled down her back and down the front of her chest, between her ample breasts. Once she got up, she quietly walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. The refection staring back at her wasn't someone she recognized. There were bags under her eyes and the white part of her eyes were completely bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Nikki, are you okay?" Seth asked coming to the open doorway, startling her.

"I just can't sleep. I don't know what's wrong with me; but I feel awful." She replied turning the handles for water in the shower

He closed the small gap between them and placed a hand on hers. He hated seeing her upset and uncomfortable in her own surroundings. The blame she placed on herself was getting more and more evident everyday. It was destroying her from the inside out. "Nikki, look at me..." He whispered.

"No...I can't..."

"Look at me, Nikki...please..."

His plea made her head rise. His free hand came in contact with her cheek, using his fingertips to turn her the rest of the way. She was beginning to question her worth of him. He did nothing but be patient with her ever growing blame game on herself. How much longer was he going to take that before giving up on her entirely? "There is no reason to continue to blame yourself for everything. What you've done in the past is just that, the past. If Davina can't forgive you, then you at least tried to make amends. Her injury tonight is not your fault. Kane is to blame for that, not you."

"I was so worried about convincing the company to keep the title on me, that I lost focus on what was really important. I lost everything because of that. I lost my relationship with John, I damn near lost my sister, I pushed everyone away and created enemies. I was selfish..."

"You are only human and humans make plenty of mistakes before getting something right. Trust me, I know."

Nikki turned her hand to twine her fingers with his, not caring that the water was still running in the shower creating a hot steam around them. Seth drew her closer with a simple tug on their closed hands. Her breasts were firmly placed up against his chest. The sudden closeness and thick steam from the water only seemed to amplify there desire.

He leaned in, hovering ever so near her lips. His hot breath sent a chill down her spine, igniting the heat straight to her core. Her hand snuck backward to shut the water off, loosing all interest in the shower completely. The second the water stopped, his lips crashed down upon hers. Her knees went weak in a matter of seconds and allowed him to lead her to the counter that held a double sink. The small of her back came in contact with the cool material and a small moan escaped her mouth. "I'm not going to let you put all this blame on you anymore. Share the burden with me, because I helped with it. Let me be the one you lean on when you need strength. Just let me be there for you..."

His words left her utterly speechless. John may have said sweet things to her; but never like the ones coming out of Seth's mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. A chaste kiss later and she was nodding her head in agreement. She wanted him to be there for her when things weren't going the way she wanted them to go and she wanted him to be there when she talked to Davina.

"Now lets try and sleep this time, shall we?" He suggested pushing her through the doorway out into the main room of the hotel.

**7:30 AM**

Randy escorted the released Davina out to the waiting vehicle of Roman Reigns. She cautiously got into the backseat and strapped her seat belt over herself. Randy got into the passenger side in the front next to Roman. He drove off in the direction of the hotel. Her thoughts were spiraling out of control and it burned the corners of her eyes. There were so many what if's when it came to neck injuries. She was afraid that she'd never be able to wrestle again and everything she ever worked for would be lost forever. Leaving her relationship with Randy up in the air. He was the one person she never wanted to loose.

"How are you feeling today, Davina?" Roman asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I feel better without all the drugs in my system; but I'm in a lot of pain." She replied continuing to look out the window.

"Keep your chin up. You will get better and will return to that ring."

She was surprised by his optimism about her recovery. It almost sounded brotherly and it warmed her in ways she couldn't describe. It was a completely different feeling than when Randy encouraged her and she found that she liked that feeling. "Thank you, I appreciate that." She replied with a smile.

Randy could see the potential of a bond forming between them. It wasn't a bond he would be jealous of. It was quite different. Maybe Roman was telling the truth and they really were related. He would have to find a moment to talk with him privately about it. If she could have someone that was family in her life, her loss of family would be gone and could quite possibly make her happier in ways that he couldn't. Only time would tell and if Roman was actually telling the truth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note: I'd like to thank Legolas' Girl 31, and UnstableLunaticFan for the reviews. I'd also like to thank Lyndsey88 and for becoming followers to this story. I apologize for the lack of updates lately. I've been hitting rock bottom with ideas. At first I thought I'd be able to beat my most popular story 'Made of Lies' but lately I haven't been getting there. I've been planning more things out instead of letting what's in my head flow. Don't worry I'm not going to give up and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, despite that it's shorter than most.**

Chapter 23:

**Two Weeks Later**

Davina learned that surgery was an option; but not necessary. Feeling returned to her arms pretty quickly and it was the torn muscle that concerned doctors. They didn't want to open her up if they didn't have to; so they suggested to wait a little longer to see if it would heal on its own. She wore a sling to keep her right arm in place, not aggravating the broken collar bone.

Her bare feet padded across the hardwood floors of her kitchen and walked into the living room. The house was far too quiet for her liking. She missed Randy. He had gone back on the road the day after the injury happened and it left her alone with no one to talk to except for her motherly neighbor. The injury prevented from doing so many things she enjoyed doing, including playing the piano.

"Oh my god, I'm going to go insane..." She stated before hitting the button on the remote that turned the TV on.

Flipping through the channels, she left it on the rock channel that played nonstop music twenty-four seven. Gently sitting the remote back down on the coffee table, she walked back towards the hallway. Inside the spare room, she opened the closet for a box hidden in the back of the space. The foot long rectangular wooden item was completely covered in dust. Her thumb brushed across the light gray particles, revealing the cherry finish underneath.

Standing back up to a vertical base, she cringed in pain. Every twist and turn of her head or an up or down motion sent pain straight through her entire body. It made her breath catch in her throat unable to release for a moment until the pain subsided. A small smile curved her lips upward as the memory of her parents invaded her mind.

It had been a long time since she looked back on such happy moments. I was just easier to dwell on the negative side of her life; that was, until Randy entered it. He had made her want to see everything in a new light. She wanted to remember her parents as the kind loving people she knew they were before the accident happened.

Davina sat down on the plush carpet and opened the wooden box. The first thing her eyes gazed upon was of the one picture she had of her parents together. Her heart swelled upon looking at it. The pure love in their eyes made her want the same thing. Made her think that it was even possible to have such a thing.

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Randy sat in his locker-room preparing for the show. Coming off a pay-per-view was always exciting. The crowds were always more enthusiastic that normal Raw showings. It felt different coming to the arena alone, even though he had been doing it for the last two weeks since Davina's injury. He couldn't help but miss her. She was practically everything to him now.

He looked down at his phone and subconsciously hit the Skype application on the screen. The need to see her was overwhelming. He connected the call, hoping she'd answer. After a few seconds her face appeared before him. She was beautiful and it just warmed his heart to see her smile. "God, you're beautiful..." He stated before even saying hello.

"Definitely don't feel it. I'm in a lot of pain today." She replied pointing over to her neck.

"I miss you..."

"I miss you too. Trust me, this house is way too quiet without you in it."

He let himself chuckle. He couldn't help but think dirty about her remark. His lower half was outweighing his brain. The sudden sparkle in his eyes alerted her to his dirty thinking. The heat rushed to her cheeks, embarrassed by not knowing exactly what was going on inside his mind. He cleared his throat, startling her. "So what have you been doing today?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"I decided to dig out my parents old box of memories. I haven't looked at it in years." She replied moving her phone down so he could see the said item for himself.

"Wish I was there looking at it with you..."

Davina turned her phone back towards her and smiled at him. She knew that he wanted to be there and deep down she wanted him there; but there was no point in him missing time for her. She was perfectly capable taking care of things on her own. "I'll show you someday." She stated brushing her thumb over as unopened white envelope.

"Show is going to start soon, I've got to go..."

"Okay, I'll call you later to say goodnight."

"Perfect! I love you..."

"Love you too..."

His finger hovered over the end session icon; but eventually did. A sigh escaped his mouth just as he sat down the device in his travel bag. Running a hand over his head, he stood up and proceeded towards the door. The second the metal contraption opened, Seth and Nikki blocked his exit. There was no evil twinkle in their eyes. No sly smiles. No rage induced yelling, just pure concern. "What are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have every reason to be pissed at us; but I can't just continue on with my life without telling you and Davina I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone and I took my own hurt out on both of you. It was wrong of me to say and do the things I did." Nikki apologized holding back tears.

Randy looked straight at her for a moment before lowering his eyes to see Seth's fingers locked with Nikki's. He mentally questioned when that development happened; but it really wasn't all that important. It wasn't him that she needed to apologize to. It was Davina. What she did to him was minor compared to all the thing she did to her. "Look, it isn't me that you need to apologize to. The things you did to me weren't anything major."

"But..."

"No, it's fine; but Davina is the one you really need to apologize to. Unfortunately, since she's got neck issues you're going to be waiting a while."

Nikki knew that no one knew when Davina would be healthy enough to return to the ring, if ever. That rumor has been floating around the locker-room since the diagnosis. Apologizing to Randy lifted one of the weights on her chest. The next one was going to be much more difficult and would take a special trip to Florida for it happen. "Thank you for listening to me..." She said turning to walk away.

"You're welcome. Oh and Seth..."

"Yeah..."

"Take care of her...she does deserve happiness even after all the shit she's put Davina and I through."

Seth smiled and gave a simple nod of the head, letting Randy know that he understood exactly what he was saying. His grip on her hand tightened slightly. Nikki looked up to meet his tender gaze and shared a meaningful smile before walking completely away.

**Davenport, Florida**

Davina held the envelope tightly to her chest, remaining hesitant to open it. It had sat in that box for fourteen years and whatever was inside was still unknown to her. The first time the box was handed to her as a scared thirteen year old girl, the tears never stopped flowing. It took her a long time to even open the box let alone go through all of it's contents. It wasn't until she was sixteen did she finally open the box and see some of the things inside.

"Mom...Dad..." She whispered, remembering the first day in her own apartment at the age of sixteen.

Spending three years in foster care was more than enough for her to want to get emancipated and work for everything she had. That was exactly what she did. Worked three jobs, saved money, and payed bills with the rest. When she was eighteen, she left in search of a wrestling school and found a small one in Florida. At twenty-one, she had a WWE tryout after only a year in the indie scene. She had found her new home at the NXT performance center for the next five years.

Blinking back the tears, her finger slid under the seal and pulled the lined piece of paper out. Her mother's handwritten stared back at her. It was a letter from her mother and the regret was spilling through every pore of her being. How could she have ignored this for so long?

"_My Dearest Davina,_

_ If you are reading this, then I died before I was able to tell you certain things myself. I wanted to watch you grow up into a beautiful woman and tell you the long kept secret about your birth. Your father and I aren't you biological parents. I was actually a surrogate, only meant to carry you until you were born and then given to your parents; but the longer I carried you, the more I wanted you for myself._

_ Your father and I decided to run, never looking back. You're parents tried numerous times to find you; but we kept running, never settling in one place for a long period of time. That's why we moved so much. We couldn't let anyone find you and take you away from us."_

Davina felt sick to her stomach. All her life she thought her parents were such great people and to know that they stole her broke her heart into a thousand pieces. Her fingers turned the page over for the remainder of the letter's contents. She honestly didn't know if she wanted to read the rest. Her heart was already broken.

"_We are truly sorry for doing such an awful thing and to put such an innocent child like yourself in such a position. We loved you so much from the very beginning and couldn't imagine our lives without you. Now that you know the truth the decision is yours to track down your biological parents. I left a small card with their names on it and of that of their two year old son, if you wish to know._

_We loved you so very much,_

_Mom"_

The card fell onto her lap and the names leapt up from the coal writing. Her jade eyes widened to a painful width. Roman Reigns was the two year old son her biological parents had. That made him her brother. A brother she never knew she had. A brother she wished that she had known growing up, maybe she wouldn't have been such a troubled girl thinking no one was every going to be friends with her.

Painful sobs echoed throughout the room as she pulled her legs up against her chest. Everything hurt the second her body shook from sucking in deep breathes of air. How was she going to explain this to Roman? She felt he deserved to know. How was she going to tell Randy about it? Would he look at her differently? There was just so many question and she had no answers to them to give herself any comfort. All she could do was cry until she couldn't cry anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note: An increase of reviews! That always makes my day. I'd like to thank Legolas' Girl 31, UnstableLunaticFan, Mnca, Pinayprincesa and Paisley2 for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank Alayna Lily, Mnca, Paisley2, and Chelsea Wilson for becoming followers to this story. **

Chapter 24:

Randy began to pace the length of his locker-room, feeling completely uneasy and couldn't understand why. His stomach twisted with knots and downright felt like something was wrong with Davina. He had always been one of those people that never believed in the sixth sense; but what he felt just wouldn't leave him alone. Running a hand over his head, he growled out in frustration.

"Randy..." A familiar voice called from the open doorway of his private room.

The slightly irritated man turned to see Roman leaning against the frame. His long black hair was pulled up in a tight bun. His familiar jade eyes stared back at him as if Davina herself was standing there. The frustration of not knowing how they were related drove him crazy. "You seriously need to tell me exactly what the fuck is going on, because I can't stand all these secrets..." Randy stated harshly.

"Look, Randy...I understand your frustration; but I can't really tell you before I tell her. She deserves to know that her parents were liars."

What he said confused him even further. How did he know so much about Davina that she herself did not? It made him want to call and ask. Roman could see the turmoil swirling and it pained him to keep the secret longer than necessary. Randy eyed him with an intense stare, drifting off towards Nikki and Seth walking passed the room.

"Goodnight guys..." Nikki commented before continuing on towards the exit.

Neither man said a word, for they were too stunned to make a comment. Nikki's sudden change in attitude was confusing. First, she wanted to make Davina's life a living hell because she couldn't seem to gain Randy's attention and then all of a sudden Seth came along and everything changed. Changed for the better it would seem.

A vibration from his pocket snapped him back to reality. He prayed it was Davina and the relief washed over him when her name came across the screen. His eyes scanned the message quickly and the jolt of panic surged. _**"Read a letter from my mother. Will you tell Roman to call me. I'll explain everything later."**_ The message read.

Roman could see the panic in his eyes. Something was wrong and he could clearly see it. He knew that it had something to do with Davina. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously. He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible without alerting him to his knowledge. Randy lifted his head to meet his gaze.

"She read a letter and asked me to tell you to call her."

"She must know now...I'll let her tell you."

Randy's fingers quickly typed numbers into a message screen and sent it to Roman. He did what he was supposed to, without knowing why. "Sent you her number, I hope I don't regret trusting you..." He stated before grabbing the handle to his travel back and proceeded to walk out of the locker-room.

**Davenport, Florida**

Davina slowly made her way out of the spare room and into the kitchen where her open can of Pepsi sat on the counter. Her hands were still trembling with knowledge of knowing that her parents weren't really her parents at all. It was hard to think about Roman being her brother; but in a way, it made perfect sense.

Roman had always been somewhat brotherly towards her since her debut and even a little bit while she was in NXT. She just wondered why he never said anything to her, not that she would have believed him. Her hand took hold of the can of Pepsi and lifted it to her lips. In that second her phone vibrated against the granite, showing a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Vina?"

"Yes..."

"It's Roman...you wanted me to call you..."

Her breath caught in her throat, unable to think clearly. She never expected him to call her so soon, which meant Randy was with him when she sent the message. Swallowing the large lump wedged in her throat, she finally gain enough composure to focus on what needed to be said to him. "Yeah...I uh...read a letter today. My mother explained everything in it...told me the truth about my birth. I can't begin to explain this to you..."

"You don't have to. I already know. I've known for years, Davina."

"I suppose you would..."

"Maybe we should talk more about this in person. Are you going to be visiting Randy anytime soon?"

"No...he doesn't want me to just yet. He doesn't want me to aggravate anything in the neck by traveling."

He chuckled at how easy it seemed to talk to her. Twenty years of not knowing of her existence did not seem to damage anything; but the seven years of knowing and not knowing how to explain things to her took its toll on him and the family. His mother wanted to meet her daughter more than anything, more than wanting to see him win his first major title and he couldn't blame her for that.

"I'll come to you. I'll take the weekend off next week."

She didn't want him to miss work just for her; but she wanted to talk everything through with him face to face, so she wasn't going to deny his offer. Things were definitely going to be different now that she knew he was her brother. Once word got out, how was the company going to view her? Hunter already liked her for who she was now, who was to say that he still would after finding out this kind of information.

Saying goodbye to him made her even more confused. How was she supposed to feel about having another family? How was she supposed to act when around him? She didn't know how to be a sister. It was hard enough trying to be girlfriend, let alone being a sister. The overwhelming urge to cry was burning her eyes once again.

Davina moved from the kitchen to her bedroom after turning all the lights off. It was time to call Randy and explain what she knew to him. She had no doubt that tears were going to fall at some point during the Skype call. Her hands pulled down the comforter and moved the pillows around to please her needs. Hitting on button on her phone it didn't take long before seeing Randy's face staring back at her own.

"Hey princess..." He greeted warmly with a smile.

"Hey..." She replied trying to give the best smile she could muster considering how her emotions were at war with each other.

Randy watched her lay down on the bed and snuggle her head into the pillow. He wished that he was beside her, holding onto her and giving her the comfort she so desperately needed in that moment. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "So I found a letter in that box...it uh...explained that my parents weren't really my parents at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just read the letter to you, it'll make more sense..."

"Okay..."

He watched her reach across the table for the item in topic. The knots in his stomach continued to twist, tightening with every breath he took. When her face came back into view, all he wanted to do was stroke her cheek with his thumb and kiss away all those pending tears building up behind her beautiful eyes.

"My Dearest Davina,

If you are reading this, then I died before I was able to tell you certain things myself. I wanted to watch you grow up into a beautiful woman and tell you the long kept secret about your birth. Your father and I aren't you biological parents. I was actually a surrogate, only meant to carry you until you were born and then given to your parents; but the longer I carried you, the more I wanted you for myself.

Your father and I decided to run, never looking back. You're parents tried numerous times to find you; but we kept running, never settling in one place for a long period of time. That's why we moved so much. We couldn't let anyone find you and take you away from us."

Davina's voice cracked, choking on the sobs she was desperately trying to hold back. Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could someone do that? Not only did they steal the money they were paid to be a surrogate; but they stole the child as well. She quickly wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks, sniffling back more sobs. Her neck was starting to hurt with every jerk of her body. "Baby, I'm am so sorry..."

"There is more..."

"Vina, you don't need to read more if you don't want to."

Ignoring his statement, she continued with the rest of the letter. "We are truly sorry for doing such an awful thing and to put such an innocent child like yourself in such a position. We loved you so much from the very beginning and couldn't imagine our lives without you. Now that you know the truth the decision is yours to track down your biological parents. I left a small card with their names on it and of that of their two year old son, if you wish to know.

We loved you so very much,

Mom" 

Randy now understood why Roman had been so secretive about how they were related. He was her brother. The tears followed like a river down her face and it completely broke him. Seeing her so upset was like being stabbed in the chest by a knife. "Shhh, Vina...just say the word and I'll be on a plane in the morning. I can't stand seeing you this upset." He stated reaching for his laptop.

"No! No...you don't need to miss work because of me. This is something I have to deal with on my own. I do appreciate you wanting to be there for me."

"I am there for you; but I respect your space. When you need me, just say the word and I'll be there."

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled; but deep down he knew that it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She needed his touch, his lips on hers, and his warm arms around her body. He missed her more than anything and it had only been two weeks since he last saw her. No one knew how long she would be out of action. The doctors were still puzzled by her condition and the broken collar bone was still an issue.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep." Davina said yawning.

"Okay...sweet dreams. I love you..."

"I love you to...

Randy hesitantly hit the button to end the Skype session. He lay his phone on the nightstand and rolled back onto his stomach. All the new knowledge was swirling inside his mind. Roman's protective nature was justified; however, he was still hesitant in trusting him completely with the love of his life. Davina declaring that her current life issues were something she needed to deal with alone was blow. He wanted to be there ever step of the way. Not having her around was killing him in the worst way and he didn't know how much longer he could stand not holding her in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Note: Oh No, another drop in activity. I still love all you readers. I'd like to thank UnstableLunaticFan and Legolas' Girl 31 for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank PheebsH 62 for becoming a follower to this story. We will see some Roman/Davina interaction in this chapter. I apologize for the delay in updates, hope you all will enjoy the new chapter. **

Chapter 25:

The following week came quicker than Davina expected it to. She was nervous upon seeing Roman face to face after the truth came out about her relation to him. Her hand trembled in her lap in the small doctor's office exam room, she had just gotten several x-rays done on her collarbone and an MRI on the torn muscle in her neck. It was hard to believe that had been three weeks since the incident happened in the first place. Time was just flying by.

Davina's mind floated back to laying the middle of the ring, unable to feel her limbs at all. Randy hovered above her, frantically trying to get help for her. His eyes were full of fear. A fear she'd never known him to have. It made her feel wanted and loved to know that he cared that much about her. The three words escaped his lips in the hospital and it was the most real thing she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Okay Davina, let's see how we are looking today..." The doctor stated the moment he walked into the room.

The older man walked across the room toward the black light on the far wall. He placed the x-rays upon the flat surface and switched on the light. Her bones were completely visible to her eyes. She nervously bit her bottom lip, hoping for good news. "Looks like your collarbone is almost healed completely, which is unusual for an adult." He commented.

"What does that mean?" She asked curiously.

"Means it wasn't as broken as we first thought it was, which is good. Your neck; however, is another story completely."

She definitely didn't like the sound of that at all. Her heart was pounding against her chest, causing her to heat up. The thought of never being able to wrestle again tore her to pieces. It wasn't just because of Randy anymore, there was so much more to it now. "The tear is not healing on it's own like I thought it would. I am suggesting surgery at this point."

"Okay...how soon can that happen?" She asked trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"I would say I can do it within the next couple of day. I'd have to look at my schedule to be sure."

She looked down towards the floor, hiding her face. Things were just taking a turn south. She always had a positive view on her parents; but that was proven to be false. Her injury was supposed to heal on its own and that was proven false as well. She honestly had no idea how much more she could take. Nikki was no doubt having a field day in her absence and that thought alone made her blood boil.

The surgery was set for three days after the current one. She really wanted to see Randy before it happened. She needed his comfort and support, just plain needed him to be there. Her legs carried her out of the doctor's office and out to the parking lot. The warm air caressed her skin, licking her red locks. Her black car flashed when her finger hit the unlock button for the doors. Pulling the door open, she sat down behind the wheel and swiftly closed the door before allowing her pent up frustration out in a loud scream.

'Angel Eyes' by New Years Day sounded, indicating that she had an incoming phone call. Her eyes shifted down to the device in the center cup holder. A photo of her and Randy together was displayed on the screen making her know exactly who was calling her. Clearing her throat, she answered as cheerfully as possible.

"Hey sweetheart, how did the appointment go?" He asked.

"The collarbone is almost healed up."

"That's great news! What about the neck?"

Davina quickly went silent. The burning behind her eyes returned and the words completely escaped her mouth. Randy could tell that it obviously wasn't good with the silence being the only thing he could hear. "What's wrong? Is it bad?" He questioned wanting so desperately to be right next to her instead of thousands of miles away.

"I need surgery...he said it wasn't healing like he thought it would..."

"Oh hunnie, I wish there was something I could do to help..."

The tears broke free and trickled down her cheeks in a warm stream. Her sobs broke his heart. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was seeing or hearing her cry. "I don't know what to think...I don't want them to say I can never wrestle again..." She cried leaning her forehead against the top of the steering wheel.

"Don't think like that! We will get a second opinion if you want to..."

"I know I said I'd never ask; but...will you come home?"

His mouth hung open a moment, registering the fact that she asked him to come home before a smile came to his lips. He was thrilled that she wanted him to come to her and could only imagine how upset she looked in that moment. "I'll see if I can work something out with Hunter. I have plenty of time off that I've earned over the years. Maybe I can take a week off and spend it with you."

"That would actually be good since my surgery is in three days."

"Oh I definitely taking time off now! Okay, meet up with Roman and I'll see you soon enough..."

"I love you..."

"I love you to, princess."

The line went dead and Davina sat the device back down in the holder. Her hand moved forward turning the ignition. She drove back out into traffic and thought about what could be said while meeting Roman since finding out that they were related. Her stomach coiled tightly as the butterflies fluttered, bouncing off every wall inside.

She pulled into the driveway to her house only to see another car parked and Roman sitting on the front step to the main door. His long hair was down and blowing in the warm breeze. His jade eyes met her own, as if he had been waiting there a while.

"Hey..." He said warmly.

"Hi..." She replied unable to figure out exactly what to say to him.

Davina walked up the steps to the front door and unlocked it, allowing him inside her own personal space. He took a quick glance around the second he stepped inside. Everything that he had learned about her over the last couple of years was pretty much sitting inside her living room. The trophies that sat across the mantle was an indication that she had a well renowned voice; that was something he didn't know about her.

"How long did you know?" She asked softly walking towards the fridge for two bottles of beer.

"Seven years..." He replied hesitantly.

She handed him the extra bottle before sitting down on one of the bar stools around the island. He sat down on one opposite of her and took a sip from the beer. The fact that he had known for seven years that she was his sister upset her; however, when she thought about it, she never would have believed him. Her parents image was a perfect thought. That is...until she found the letter in things left behind for her.

"I wish I would have told you sooner..." He said again hoping it would comfort her in some way.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you did. I wouldn't have believed you. They really made me thing I was theirs and that we traveled so much because of my father's job...boy was I ever wrong..."

Roman watched her look away. There was a lot to take in and it would take time for things to be less awkward between them. They didn't grow up together. They didn't do family things together. They weren't even friends. "I've been watching out for you ever since you started up in NXT. I'm the one that suggested that Hunter and Stephanie take a closer look at you." He admitted.

"You...asked them...?"

"Yeah, I mean I knew you had the talent to go far within the company. Maybe enough to be the next Divas Champion..."

"That's pretty doubtful right now..."

He cocked his head to the side, not understanding why she would say such a thing about herself. Her NXT matches were downright impressive. There was no way that she'd never be champion in her career. She had the talent for it regardless of what people thought about her. "Why do you say that?" He asked taking another drink from his beer.

"One, Stephanie hates me and second...I'm injured. I have to have surgery because my neck wasn't healing like the doctor thought it would."

"Davina, wrestling is in your blood. Our dad was part of the Wild Samoans and now a hall of famer. The Uso's are our cousins along with Tamina,The Rock and Rikishi."

"I understand that; but I didn't grow up with any of them. I don't know them closely. This is really hard for me to grasp."

He understood. He really did. Everything she said was the truth. She didn't know anyone he spoke of closely. The bottle of beer in front of her was quickly becoming empty and it was out of frustration and fear. Davina tucked a large chunk of her hair behind her ear before looking up from her now empty bottle. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere. Nothing will change...I'll still be looking out for you just like I have for the last seven years."

It was the first time since she found out about the relation that she smiled. It made her feel good to know that he was looking out for her. Was it just how a brother was supposed to act? She got up to get another beer from the fridge and sat back down across from Roman. "So Randy Orton huh?" Roman stated with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not going to go all brotherly on me about me dating him are you?" She asked.

"Not entirely; but I will say this though...I've seen you get hurt in the past; so if he hurts you, then I'll be kicking his ass."

A laugh escaped her mouth before she could hold it back. A swell of happiness engulfed her and she wondered if that was what it was like to have a brother. Roman tilted his head back to finish the last bit of alcohol in the bottle. Davina pulled out her phone and plugged it into a blue tooth speaker system. Her finger searched for the app in mind and quickly loaded it. 'Plush' by Stone Temple Pilots started up the second she reached for another beer to give Roman.

**Backstage at Live Event**

Randy went on a search for Hunter after his match was over. He couldn't wait any longer. Davina's surgery was inching closer and he needed to be there for her through it all. Weaving his way through the stage crew and trainers, he finally made it to the office when Hunter and Stephanie stationed themselves.

He swiftly knocked on the door, hoping that one of them would be present. After waiting a few seconds, Hunter answered the door. The look on his face was that of confusion. "Randy? What's up?" He asked softly so as not to disturb the meet inside.

"I need some time off..."

"Why? You sound distraught..."

"Davina is having surgery in a couple days. She's going to need some help. She's got no one."

Hunter knew where he was coming from. Stephanie was there for him after all of his surgeries in the past. Neck surgeries weren't something to take lightly and he knew it. There was a very real chance that she would never wrestle again even after the procedure. He nodded his head before stating, "Go ahead take a week or so, we will just push back plans a little bit. It won't hurt anything. I'll call her sometime tomorrow to check in."

"Thank you..."

He turned away from his boss/friend and headed back in the direction of his own locker-room to begin packing. The search for a flight was going to be the hardest part of the night. His hand reached for his phone, _**"I'll be heading your way the second I can get a flight. Hunter okay'd the time off. Love you."**_

Randy stopped walking when he noticed Nikki approaching him. It was the first time he'd seen her without Seth right by her side. Her long light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail contrasting to her outfit. Skinny jeans with heeled sandals with a tight black crop tank top. He really didn't want to talk to her; but the concern was written on her face, so maybe she actually grew a conscious.

"How is she doing?" Nikki asked stopping right in front of him.

"She needs surgery. I'm taking time off to be with her for that." He replied making his response as short as possible.

"That's good. She needs support. Well I hope it turns out okay...I really do."

He nodded and allowed her to walk on. It was unusual for her to think of anyone else but herself; but it sincere. It was written all over her face. He had to thank Seth for giving Brie her sister back. He looked back down at his phone to continue his search for a flight.

Nikki stopped and turned back around to watch him continue on. A warm hand touched her bare back, startling her. Her eyes made contact with those of Seth Rollins. He leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "She needs surgery. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to be here fighting against me tooth and nail. Battling me for everything...this sucks..."

"She's a tough girl and Randy will be there every step of the way. He'd never let her give up."

"I hope you're right. I'd prefer not to drop this title to anyone else..."

Seth wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. It took a lot to say those words, especially out loud for him to hear. The title meant so much to her that he never thought she'd willingly give it up to someone else. She's come a long way since they started seeing each other. Her smile was full of happiness instead of evil intentions. She was truly beautiful now and all his. Her lips grazed over his in a soft chaste kiss, allowing him to know that she felt that same way about him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note: I sincerely apologize for the lack of quick updates. I've been pretty sick and no one seems to know what's wrong with me. I'd like to thank Legolas' Girl 31 for the review. I'd also like to thank okaloosa, Lynn021, windwolf1988, and meganobrien90 for becoming followers to this story. Another thanks goes to all the people that still read this even thought I'm getting worse with updates. I hope this chapter pleases you. **

Chapter 26:

**August 17****th****, Raw before Summerslam**

Davina walked into the arena for the first time since her injury happened. Her surgery repaired the torn muscle in her neck; but the question now remained if she would be able to maintain the wrestling lifestyle. Her rehabilitation was in full force in preparation to return to the ring. She wasn't about to let the injury stop her from doing what she loved to do.

Tonight she had a sit down interview with Michael Cole. She had no doubt the question of a return would be asked. It was completely up in the air at the current point in time. Walking around the corner, she came face to face with a woman she had looked up to for many years. Lita. Her light red hair hung over her shoulder the second she stopped walking. The look on her face was puzzling to Davina. A warm smile curved her perfect lips upward.

"Davina, right?" Lita asked softly.

"Yes..." She replied quietly.

She couldn't help but feel nervous being around such an icon in the industry. A four time women's champion and the first woman to do aerial moves. She had set the bar in woman's wrestling without even knowing it. Words slipped her tongue and quickly became dry. Her palms started to become clammy. "I've heard a lot about you..." Lita stated before extending her hand out.

"Really?" Davina questioned accepting the veteran's handshake greeting.

"Hunter speaks highly of you. I also heard the you turned Randy's life around."

"What do you mean turned his life around? If anything, he turned mine around."

What Lita said had her thinking. Randy had seemed normal when they met. He seemed just like every other happy person in the world. She never thought that maybe he really hadn't been before they met. Davina pulled her hand back and looked directly at the woman that inspired her to go through with her dream of becoming a WWE Diva. "If he hasn't told you things, then I'm going to let him do that. It's not my place to cause problems. When he's ready to tell you about the past then he will tell you. Randy is a private person."

"Yeah...he is; but I love that about him. So I can respect that it takes him time to open up...just like it took me time to open up to him."

"It was good to finally meet you, Davina. I hope to see you in that ring soon."

Lita placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before walking away. Letting out a sigh, she kept moving forward towards Randy's locker-room. It felt weird for her to be back inside an arena after three months of not being in one. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she knocked on the door. Hearing movement, she took a step backward before the door opened.

Randy's smile sent a wave of desire straight through her. His smile made her skin tingle with anticipation of his touch. He reached out for her, pulling her into his arms. Her body pressed up against his the moment their lips touched. Three weeks without seeing her was the hardest thing he's emotionally had to deal with. "God, I missed you..." He whispered nuzzling his face into the shallow of her neck.

"I missed you to..." She replied clinging onto his t-shirt for dear life.

"So are you ready for this?" He asked cupping her cheek into his palm.

"Yeah, I think so. I just...don't really have...an answer for them. I don't even know...if I'll be able to wrestle again..."

"I know, baby... I know."

He wrapped his arms around her once more, holding her. Making sure that she was comforted on all levels. They both struggled with the knowledge that Davina just may never wrestle again after the injuries she sustained at Kane's hands. She moved out of his arms to sit down on a chair. "So...I met Lita a few minutes ago."

"Did you? How did that feel? To meet the woman that made you want to wrestle..."

"It felt good. She believes I'll wrestle again"

"She was always a positive one..." 

Davina wanted to ask him about turning his life around; but she didn't want to push the issue if he really wasn't ready to talk about whatever it was he was keeping from her. After spending quite a bit of time with Roman, she realized that keeping secrets from people didn't do any justice; but she also realized that their situation was very different. He had known they were siblings for seven years before she learned of it.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked again sitting down next to her.

"I feel like I need to. Not only for the fans; but for myself as well. I need for this to be real...because it just seems like a bad dream to me. One that I just need to wake up from..."

Randy leaned in and kissed her forehead, simply understanding how she felt. His warmth left her when he walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the show. Davina turned her head, biting her bottom lip before walking out of the room. She needed a moment alone to think about her current situation.

The cool air caressed her skin. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the cold brick of the wall behind her. Her stomach was in turmoil with nervous butterflies bouncing around. Her hands shook uncontrollably. She honestly had no idea why she was so nervous. Maybe it was because of all the disappointment she's caused the fans to feel with her injury.

"Davina..." A familiar female voice called out, snapping her out of her own mind.

Turning her head around to see the one person she never thought would approach her, Nikki Bella. Her long light brown hair sways with every step she took towards her. Surprisingly enough, Davina wasn't feeling anger. She didn't want the animosity between her and the other divas. That was something she never wanted in the first place.

"How are you doing?" Nikki asked stopping a good foot away from her rival.

"I've been better..." She replied shortly.

"Understandable...considering..."

Nikki didn't have the heart to bring up the injury. She couldn't image was Davina was going through with it. The guilt from the past was weighing heavy on her conscious. It was time to apologize for everything she's done to the woman over the last few months. "I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I can imagine that you don't believe me after everything I've done to you; but I truly am sorry..."

"Seth's good for you..."

"Huh? That's all you're going to say?"

Davina smiled, allowing a half laugh to escape her mouth. Of course Nikki would assume harsh words would be exchanged; but the reality was, there was no point. It would only cause the fight to continue when there shouldn't have been one at all. "Nikki, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm still pretty pissed about what you've done to me; but the fact is...there is no point in dwelling on it. I know you've been seeing Seth and that's been good for you. I'm actually happy for you..." 

She turned to walk away without saying another word. Nikki was completely dumbfounded by the response she received. Blinking several times, unable to move a single inch Nikki finally came to the conclusion that forgiveness was indeed possible. Even for her.

**Monday Night Raw**

Michael Cole stood in the middle of the ring with two chairs behind him. The crowd fell silent for a moment as he lifted the microphone up to his lips to speak. "Back in May a travesty happened. Our own diva, Davina Sinclair was severely injured by Kane. She had broken her collarbone and torn two muscles in her neck completely off the bone. Tonight, we will finally hear from her for the first time in three months." He stated allowing the crowd to get their cheering in.

Davina stood behind the curtain awaiting his introduction. She couldn't stop moving, pacing back and forth. "So without further ado...please welcome my guest...Davina Sinclair..." He introduced. 'Face Everything and Rise' started up and she stepped through the curtain only to hear a loud pop of fan cheers. She never in a million years thought she'd get the reaction she was currently getting. A sign in the front row caught her attention. It was held by a little girl with two blonde braids at the sides of her face. Her mother held her up to get a better look.

Davina walked over to the little girl holding the sign, taking in what it said. 'Come back, Davina'. She quickly hugged the girl, not knowing what else to do then proceeded up the steps and into the ring to shake Michael's hand.

"Welcome Davina!" He said offering her to sit down.

"Thank you..." She replied.

"Let's get straight to business. My first question obviously is, how are you doing physically and emotionally?"

There was one of the questions she was dreading answering. It was one that made her feel the most uneasy. She held the microphone in her hand tightly to the point of almost white knuckles. "Physically I'm feeling better, nowhere near one hundred percent but definitely better. Emotionally is another story entirely. I feel like I've let the WWE Universe down with this injury. I was going strong and it was all of a sudden taken away."

"Do you have an update on when a return would be?"

"As much as I would like to say soon...I can't say that. Doctors actually don't know if I'll ever come back. Don't worry I'm not giving up and I won't until they tell me I can't wrestle anymore."

The crowd was disappointed and happy all at the same time, which pleased Davina all around. She loved knowing that they wanted to see her back in the ring. Michael looked around, realizing that the people loved her. He backed away, getting out of the ring to allow her a moment with the WWE Universe.

Tears stung her eyes for a moment. She lifted her hand up to wave at them as she turned to leave the ring. Her music started up and continued to play until she couldn't no longer be seen by anyone. Roman was there to greet her the moment she stepped back behind the safety of the curtain. "You did good..." He complimented.

"Thanks...where is Randy?"

"Said something about making a phone call..."

Davina nodded her head. The siblings walked further backstage not speaking a word; but Roman knew that his sister was upset. The reaction from the crowd was not what anyone was expecting. It was a bit overwhelming and it broke her heart to know that there was a chance that she'd be letting them down again by never coming back to wrestle.

**Hotel, After The Show**

Randy opened the door to allow Davina inside first. Sitting the bags down on the floor, she walked across the floor heading straight for the bed. She was completely exhausted and had no idea why. Her neck was starting to ache and knew it was time to rest up. Warm arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. She could feel his breath across her bare shoulders and shivered. "I love you..." He whispered placing a single chaste kiss on her collarbone.

"I love you to..." She replied turning around to look him in the eyes.

He didn't need to say anything else, she knew that he cared about her. The fact that she was upset with how things were going only made him want to be there with her even more. He wanted her to believe that she would get back in that ring before the end of the year. He never wanted her to speak negatively about anything, because it made him try that much harder to make her happy.

She lay on the bed, allowing her body to relax as her eyes closed. His lips came in contact with her almost immediately. A soft groan hummed at her throat. He always knew how to turn her own, even when she was in pain. His tongue swiped up against her slightly parted lips, begging for the entrance he craved.

She granted him the access he wanted and before she knew he was beside her, holding her. He never pushed for more. He was satisfied with just kissing her and that when she knew that he was the perfect man for her. No one ever was satisfied with just kissing and cuddling; but Randy continued to surprise her. He had never left her side during the recovery period after her surgery, never made her do things she didn't want and was always eager to please her when able to.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there for me. For never pressuring me to do something I didn't want. For never asking for more."

He smiled and placed his lips on her forehead, "There is no need to thank me for that. I love you and that's what a relationship is. I'm never going to pressure you or ask for more, because this is all I want. Just you..."

Randy held onto her tightly until she fell asleep. His phone vibrated against his leg. Carefully, he shifted away from her so as not to wake her. He sat up and saw the message from Roman. _**"Birthday plans are all set up."**_

"Great! I'll finish up loose ends tomorrow."

He sat his phone on the table and switched the light off, wanting to sleep next to the woman that turned his life around for the better. Eventually he was going to have to tell her about the past; but for now he was content in holding her while they slept.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note: I'd like to thank Legolas' Girl 31 and Ctinaisfashion for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank PrincessHJL1295, jan19, tibreezy and Ctinaisfashion for becoming followers to this story. I apologize for this chapter taking so long to come out; but I've kind of hit a road block in ideas.**

Chapter 27:

August 20th

Randy stood in the kitchen of his vacation house finishing up last minute details for Davina's surprise birthday party. He knew that she was probably going to get angry at him for planning such a thing; but he didn't care, she deserved all the attention she would be getting. After the injury, he could tell that she was struggling with so many things. The question of her in-ring return was still up in the air. Some of her doctors had no idea if she'd ever be able to return at all and that bothered her, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Where do you want the beer?" Roman asked interrupting his personal thoughts.

"Outside on the deck."

Roman nodded and started to wheel the large item outside onto the fairly large deck. He was pleasantly surprised that Randy allowed him to help out with most of the ordering and planning. It made him feel like family, more than he had been her whole life. The day air was fairly breezy for the month of August. It made a good day for a party.

"So who is all coming to this?" Roman asked walking back inside.

"I have no idea. I told a lot of people."

Feeling all brotherly, he really hoped that nothing went wrong and the wrong people showed up to ruin it. Davina deserved better than that. He looked over his shoulder at Randy, who was unloading the last grocery bag of plastic cups. The look on his face was intriguing. There was a hint of nervousness attached to his usual exterior. Was there something he was hiding about everything?

"Are you okay? You seem a little nervous..." Roman asked trying to figure out what the problem was.

"I'm fine...she just deserves so much more..."

"What do you mean?"

Randy didn't really want to talk about the past; but he did know that it would eventually come out. He'd rather it come from him instead of from someone else. The intense stare coming from Roman was justified. The protective brother was starting to show up more and more as time continued forward. "There is just things she doesn't know about my past. I'm afraid that when she knows about it...she'd leave me..."

"You truly are an idiot. You don't give her enough credit."

"Maybe not; but I can't shake the feeling she'd walk away..."

Roman took several steps towards the man that had captured his sister's heart and lit up her entire world. Standing a few inches over him, his palm connected with the back of Randy's head. "Listen, I've been watching out for her since she debuted in NXT. She has the most forgiving and selfless personality than anyone I've ever known. She loves you more than anything and there is probably nothing that would ever change that."

"Thank you..."

**Downtown**

Davina stood next to Paige picking out several different bottles of liquor. Randy had instructed her to get a bunch to stock the empty bar in the vacation house. She had a feeling that he was planning something but couldn't put her finger on what it was. That fact that not a single person had wished her a happy birthday yet seemed odd to her. "What about this?" Paige asked pointing to a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey.

"Sure. I'm sure I'll be spending every last dime he gave me to fill the bar up."

"I'm a whiskey girl."

"Never would have guessed that."

Paige smiled as she picked up the bottle and placed it in her basket. The baskets will filling up quickly, ranging from simple vodka, rum, and whiskey to just flavoring for mixed drinks. The two women went to the counter to pay for alcohol. "Someone must be throwing a party." The clerk stated as she begun to ring up the items.

"No, my boyfriend just sent me out to fill up his empty bar at the house."

"Must be a pretty large bar..."

Davina laughed. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't know who she was. To her, she was just a simple human being with a boyfriend. Paige placed a gentle hand on the lower part of her back and urged her forward once payment was complete. They made their way to the car and placed the bottles gently in the backseat. "Is there anything else on Randy's list?" Paige asked, knowing full well that it was a stall for him and Roman to complete their surprise party setup.

"Uh...no...it doesn't look like it."

"Then let's head back."

Paige got into the passenger side and immediately took out her phone. _**"We are on our way back. You better be ready."**_ She typed and sent to Randy.

**The House**

"She's on her way back." Randy stated.

"Put the cake over there!" Natalya ordered.

Hunter and Roman carried the large cake to the empty counter-top. Randy took a look at it and mentally agreed with Roman's choice. It was a simple white cake with whipped cream icing and lime green wording. Her favorite color. He turned to see several others walk in to join the growing crowd, including two of the newest WWE Divas Charlotte and Becky Lynch, who Davina had close bonds with in NXT.

"She's here! Shut the lights out!"

Outside the house, Davina pulled into the driveway only to see the lights weren't on. She questioned on what the issue was. Randy's car was still in the driveway. She wondered if he had fallen asleep waiting for her return. Paige got out of the car with a smirk and reached into the backseat for two of the bags of liquor and handed the other two to Davina. "Why is it so dark?" She asked.

"I don't know. He was awake when I left."

They walked up the steps and turned the knob for the door to open it. Davina felt around for the light switch. Once the lights were on, "SURPRISE!" was shouted, slightly scaring her. The jolt was soon forgotten and a smile was replaced on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Vina!" Natalya shouted while embracing her tightly.

"Thank you. All of you..."

She took a step towards Randy, knowing that she should have seen through her behavior. Oddly enough, she wasn't angry with his decision to throw her a party. In fact, she was happy that he had. It gave her a sense of comfort that she had been lacking since the injury. Something Randy just couldn't fill on his own. "Happy Birthday, princess..." He said pulling her to him.

"Thank you..." She replied against his shoulder.

It didn't take long for the girls to steal Davina away and he wasn't all that annoyed by it, because she needed it. She needed to feel cared about by others not just by him. The incident with Nikki and Seth took its toll on her in more ways than most people knew. He watched her open one of the new bottles of liquor and begin mixing it with something else. Her smile lit up the entire room and it became apparent to him that he was the selfish one. He didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth. A truth she deserved to know about.

"Shouldn't you be joining her?" Hunter said approaching his long time friend and colleague.

"She doesn't know..."

"Know what?"

"About my past before her...she doesn't know about the pill addiction or the frivolous meetings with women."

Hunter understood where he was coming from; but it didn't change the fact that it was still the past and things were currently different. He wished that Randy would stop dwelling on it and let it control his actions. "There is nothing you can do to change the past, Randy. You know that. However, you don't need to worry about it so much. You aren't the same person you were back then."

"Thanks to her..."

"And she will continue to be your reason to stay who you are now..."

The older man was precisely right about it all. Randy couldn't believe that he was almost willing to let her go out of fear. He allowed his feet to carry him out onto the desk with the others. She looked up from group building a fire. The look on his face concerned her. Placing a hand on Roman's shoulder she stated, "I'll be right back."

"Are you okay?" She asked softly pulling him by the arm towards the other side of the deck away from the others.

"I love you so much..."

"Randy, your freaking me out. Why are you acting like this?"

He let out a soft chuckle, not realizing that he was fumbling with his words. Her eyes were pleading and full of fear. "I didn't trust you enough to tell you this before. Things happened so fast and I found myself totally in love with you...I just can't envision you staying with me after all is said and done."

It was her turn to laugh. He was afraid to tell her about his past. Little did he know that it didn't matter to her. Whatever happened before her was irrelevant. It didn't pertain to them now. She reached out to take his hands into hers. "It doesn't matter what happened or what you did. What matters is the here and now. I've done things that I'm not proud of either and we will learn them as life goes on."

"Vina..."

"Look, I don't know what's got you all scared; but I do know that it won't matter, because I love you too damn much to let something that happened before you met me ruin something so precious."

He captured her lips in a searing kiss that traveled right down to her toes. How could he ever think she'd be anything other than perfect? Her tongue swiped across his bottom lip adding ecstasy to the already dominating kiss. "Are you two love birds done making out? We have some drinking to do." Roman commented throwing a small stone at Randy's back.

"Shut up Roman." Davina shouted throwing it back at him with a laugh.

She smiled, realizing that it was the best birthday she ever had. She had family and even friends that were willing to make the day about her. Paige walked into the house and turned on music. It was time to let the party really begin. Davina turned to kiss Randy one more time before being drug out to the middle of the deck to dance with Natalya and Paige. "Thank you..." She mouthed at him.

"No, thank you..." Was his reply.

**End Note: Sorry so short and boring; but I felt like I needed to get Randy's fear out in the open. Let me know what you think. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note: Well I'm am so sorry this final chapter hasn't come out sooner. I had some unfortunate circumstances that preventing my ability to write. I hope I haven't lost all my readers in the process. I want to thank silentmayhem and Legolas' Girl 31 for the reviews. I also want to thank edwardlovinmom, Yehitsgaby, KatieMarie101, and Dangerjaz. Enjoy the final chapter and hope see you all reading things from me in the future. **

Chapter 28:

**August 31****st**

Davina's birthday came and went before long. It left her feeling complete for the first time in a such a long time. Randy had been the biggest blessing anyone could ever ask for. He had shown her how to open up and accept life as it comes, whether it was good or bad. He was there for her when things got bad, including the unforeseen injury to her neck. A neck injury that prevented her from doing the one thing she wanted to do more than anything.

Her daydream was shattered by the sound of 'State of My Head' by Shinedown blaring from her cellphone. She quickly got off her couch and grabbed the device from the kitchen counter. The name Roman flashed on the screen over and over again. Her new found brother was quite protective and worrisome. It made her smile to know that she had family that cared enough about her to want to speak to her on an everyday basis.

"Hello." She greeted sliding her finger across the screen to accept the phone call.

"What's up?" Roman answered with an obvious smile in his voice.

"Oh you know...lazing around the house, trying to come up with productive things to do since I'm not allowed to train in the ring."

Roman knew how upset his sister really was about receiving the last diagnosis from the WWE doctors. They felt her neck wasn't strong enough to go through the physical training yet. She kept herself fit and in shape but that was pretty much it. He felt sorry for her and being away from Randy was unnerving for her. "I don't think being cooped up in the house all day is healthy for you either. Go for a run or a swim. Hell, come travel with Randy for a while."

"I don't want to be a burden on him. It's like he has to babysit me while I'm there."

She could hear a long heavy sigh coming from the other side of the phone. If there was one thing that annoyed her older brother, it was the fact that she could be so difficult and negative. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?" He asked lightly chuckling as he said it.

"I'm related to you, so yes I know."

"I take that as an offense."

She couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to make her happy. It was one of the things she loved most about her brother. He would do anything to make her laugh when she was feeling down on herself about the current situation. A beeping noise came into her line of hearing through the phone. She looked at the screen and saw it was the doctor's office calling. "Hey can I call you back, Doc is calling?"

"Sure, talk to you later."

Davina quickly switched over to the new phone call and answered it positively. She was hoping it was the doctor wanting to test her strength, so she could finally do some physical training. There was no quit in her life and she wasn't about to start now no matter how difficult all of it had been on her emotionally.

"How are things?" He asked.

"Good."

"I'm calling to see if you could come in around three today to test the strength of you neck."

"Absolutely!"

She was beyond excited to hear exactly what she wanted to hear. Her negative attitude was quickly changing into positive. Hanging up with the good doctor, she quickly called Roman back to tell him the good news. She knew that Randy was on a plane heading overseas for a tour in the United Kingdom. A phone call to him would be impossible; but she could at least send him a text to tell him about the good things coming her way. _**"Hey, guess what? I just got a call from the doctor. They wanted to test the strength in my neck today at three. Stay safe. Love you."**_

Sitting her phone back on the counter, she scurried to her bedroom to change clothes. It was at least an hour and a half drive to the office. She wanted to make sure that she was at least fifteen minutes early just in case he had time to start the test earlier than three. "This is going to be good. It has to be. I have to get back in there." And that was exactly what she did.

**November 22****nd****, Survivor Series**

Nikki Bella was silently preparing for her match for her title. It wasn't just a one on one match. No, it was a six diva elimination match. The last woman standing will be the Diva's Champion. She had less that twenty-five percent chance of retaining the most precious item in her possession. She knew four out of the five opponents for the night. New comer Charlotte, Paige, Naomi, and her own sister Brie would be trying to take what was hers. Stephanie made sure the other person remained a mystery to everyone.

"How are you holding up?" Seth's voice slid across her bare shoulder.

"I'll be fine. How are you, considering you just had surgery." She asked turning around to face him.

"I wasn't going to miss the biggest match of your entire career."

She smiled, realizing that he was by far the best thing that ever happened to her. Despite how they actually came to be. Seth leaned forward on his crutches, cupping the side of her face with the palm of her hand. "I love you. Whatever happens, happens and nothing will ever change a thing between us."

"You're right. I love you to."

He handed her the final script for the show that would start in matter of hours. She opened that paper and within seconds her eyes widened in surprise. Seth was curious as to what his girlfriend was so surprised about and took the paper from her shaking hands. The name on the page was a shocker even to him. No one had heard from her in months; but it was completely fitting that the things would be happening now. "It should be this way." She muttered stepping into his arms.

"I agree..."

**Six Diva Elimination Diva's Championship Match**

It was time. There was no going back now. Lilian stood in the middle of the ring holding a microphone tightly in her hand. She lifted it to her lips and explained to the crowd about the rules of the match. Nikki's music started up first. She wanted to look at every single one of the women participating in the match dead in the eyes before it even began. "Introducing first, from Scottsdale Arizona...she is the Diva's Champion...Nikki Bella."

Her long light brown hair shifted back and forth as she walked with determination to the ring, title above her head. Avoiding getting inside the ring, she walked around to stand in front of the commentary panel table. A piercing scream followed by music, indicated that Paige would be the first opponent to enter. "From Norwich England...Paige!"

Her long ebony hair was straight down her back, showing off the blue strips vibrantly. The crowd was behind her every step of the way in the diva's revolution, including when she turned on her teammates Charlotte and Becky Lynch.

Familiar music started up. Her sister was now gracing her with her presence. Brie smiled. She loved the people because they all loved her husband to death. Paige stared a hole right through dark haired twin and then turned to look at the champion. That was two of the five and Nikki knew that the best would be saved for last.

"And from Scottsdale, Arizona...Brie Bella!"

Charlotte was next to come out with her signature pose at the top of the ramp. She was talented and definitely someone to take notice of in the near future; but in Nikki's eyes it wasn't now. Naomi came out next with an introduction. She was all smiles and cockiness. Nikki really didn't like her that much. She moved away from the commentary table and stepped into the ring to await the arrival of the last woman in the match. The silence was a tactic to make the others go crazy with thoughts. The lights finally dimmed and a video of static merged with neon lights flickering going into an electronic intro before going into a full rock anthem. "Throne' by Bring Me The Horizon.

Davina appeared through the smokescreen much to the crowd approval. Her long black violet hair sparkled against the lighting. Every single diva in the ring couldn't believe what they were seeing. Nikki clung onto her title for dear life. She knew it was do or die now. The bright blue of her ring attire shimmered against the light above the ring. The smile never left her face. It was her time to shine. To show everyone that the injury wasn't going to hold her back.

"And from Davenport, Florida...Davina Sinclair."

Lilian exited the ring quickly. She knew that it was going to get ugly very quickly. The bell rang and Naomi stepped forward, standing only inches away from Davina's body. "Who do you think you are? You don't belong in this match!" She screamed and slapped her across the face. It didn't take long for Davina to retaliate. Kicking her square in the abdomen and delivering a swift rolling cutter, she called The Dreamcatcher. The referee counter the 1,2,3 and eliminated Naomi from the match.

The elimination left the others dumbfounded. They weren't dealing with the same Davina anymore. Brie tackled Charlotte into a corner and begun a stomp fest. Paige immediately went for Nikki, leaving Davina alone with no one to attack. It didn't stop her from showing off her newly acquired skills. Interfering in the Brie and Charlotte brawl, she wrapped her arms around the waist of Brie and lifted up. She tossed her backward onto the mat.

Paige attempted a cover on Nikki; but was unsuccessful. Brie scrambled to help Nikki, avoiding Davina altogether. Charlotte chopped Davina's chest with chops her father made famous. It sent her back into the ropes and welcomed a clothesline to send her to the floor. Charlotte returned her attention to Brie, delivering Natural Selection from behind.

In three seconds, Brie was eliminated from the match. Davina slid back into the ring and resumed her brawl with Charlotte. Paige got back to her feet and kicked Nikki in the gut, shoving her back into the corner then running full force at her. Her knee connected with her chin. Nikki bounced back with a vicious forearm shot to Paige. She quickly went into the cover with an unsuccessful pin. Paige's shoulder lifted up off the mat just before the three could be made.

Davina delivered a neckbraker to Charlotte and leapt forward with a spear into Paige. The force of the move sent the British Diva to the outside. Nikki caught Charlotte with a forearm and then the Rack Attack. With a smile, Charlotte was eliminated. It was now down the three divas. Paige gingerly crawled back into the ring, only to come face to face with Nikki.

"Come on Paige, this is what you wanted!" Nikki shouted.

The battle continued into the corner until both women were on the top rope. Davina rushed in and pulled them both down, leaving them both wide open to attack. She quickly got to the top rope, a place she used to dread until someone taught her what she now knew. Jumping up, she twisted her body around into a Moonsault. Her body connected that that of Paige's. The referee counted the fatal 1, 2, 3. "Paige has been eliminated." Lilian announced.

Nikki knew that it was just down to her and Davina. The way it should be. The crowd was chanting 'This is Awesome' over and over again. It really was. The two women locked up in the center of the ring. Neither gaining the upper hand. Michael Cole mentioned the rivalry they had in the past, including that Nikki was part of the match that caused the severe neck injury Davina suffered in the first place.

Nikki caught Davina with a swift elbow to the gut before slamming her face onto her knee. Davina got back up, like she had done so many time at the performance center. There was no giving up now. This was what she wanted the most. Nikki recklessly rushed in only to be caught by a spear, a trademark by her brother Roman Reigns. She covered her, the referee's hand connected with the mat a total of three times. The bell rung, signaling the end of the match.

"Here is your winner and new Diva's Champion...Davina Sinclair!"

Tears of joy swelled in her eyes as the title was handed to her. Randy and Roman slid into the ring to celebrate with her. Randy's lips found hers almost instantly. Nikki allowed the loss to settle in even though she knew this was going to happen. It was time to put everything that happened in past. She needed to apologize before she couldn't. She stood up holding her stomach with one of her arms. Davina eyed her curiously.

Nikki held out her hand. It was a sign of respect. This was one woman she could respect, even if she never forgave her for the things she's done to her in the past. Randy held onto Davina's hand tightly. He was ever so protective of her as was Roman. A smile curved at her lips as she stepped out around her family. The handshake was accepted and then Nikki was pulled into a hug.

The gesture caught her off guard but was welcomed. It let her know that everything was forgotten and it was time to move forward. Nikki stepped back with a smile and walked away. Randy kissed Davina once more understanding that she was going to be his forever. She was his everything, just like he was hers.

**End Note: I hope you all enjoyed. New things are in the mix, hope to see some of you then.**


End file.
